A New Perspective
by MoonHazels
Summary: Harry has been acting strangely since the end of his fifth year. What happens when two of the most unlikely people do something about it?
1. Chapter 1

1"Ron I am sick of you always complaining when I mention that we should start on our homework! I am only trying to help you, you know. The sooner you do it then the more time you have to, oh I don't know, play quidditch or chess!" Hermione was finally fed up with all the complaining. She was only trying to help. Turning back to her own work, she decided to ignore Ron for now.

"Really Hermione, I have plenty of time to finish it before it is due. That and no matter what I do Professor Snape is going to fail me anyways, so really it doesn't matter!" Ron tried to argue back but gave up when he realized Hermione wasn't listening to him anymore. He slouched back into his seat defeated and started working on his potions essay.

When Harry came down, he found his two best friends in front of the fire working on their homework. He silently sat down beside them and stared into the flames. He was so lost in thought that he never noticed the worried looks that his friends sent him. As of late, meaning since the end of last year, Harry had been very subdued and rarely talked to anyone. He never answered the teacher's questions, spoke to his friends, and even ignored the headmaster. Nothing seemed to work; even Draco Malfoy couldn't get him to talk. They all had their speculations as to why of course; mainly they all believe it was because of the happenings of last year, with his godfather's death and all. However, they were only half-right. While Harry was still mourning the loss of his beloved godfather, there was still a other half to it all, one that he prayed everyday that they would never find out.

Only one other person in the school really believed his silence to be more than his mourning, and that would be Professor Severus Snape. Though he hates Potter, he was able to see the signs of much more. Severus was a quiet but harsh man, only showing kindness to his slytherins and sparing none for the gryffindors especially Harry Potter. Though he was known for the amount of malice, he shows he silently watched Potter everyday since he entered Hogwarts. Multiple times he approached the headmaster with his concerns of Potters silence and his thoughts on what was up with the teen. He had told Albus countless times that he believed that something happened at Potters home. Albus would reassure him every time that Potter was safe at his relatives home and that nothing could harm him while he was there.

Severus Snape was not a stupid man. He knew the signs when he saw them, after all he worked with the slytherins many of which come from homes just like the one that he speculated Potter coming from. When he first came to this conclusion, he was stunned, considering he had always thought Potter to be a spoilt brat. When he came to this revelation he asked his godson to help watch over him for any signs. If no one was going to help Potter then he would have to do so himself, even though he was loath to do so. When Draco came back with the news that he was unable to get a response out of Potter he became worried. Potter had never failed in the past to rise up to any of Draco's baits. _Today I will confront Mr. Potter_.

Harry was brought from his musings when he felt a light touch on his arm making him jump and flinch back. He turned with wild eyes to the person who touched him. Upon seeing Hermione's friendly face, he settled back a little bit but still ready to flee. "Harry, we have class soon we should get going." Harry nodded lightly and went to fetch his books.

Upon returning, he followed his friends to the transfigurations classroom and took his seat next to Ron. Professor McGonagall entered the classroom moments later and started the class. "Today we will be working on turning grass into pillows, this comes in handy if you are ever stuck in the wilderness or are just in need of one. Now we will take some noted today and then actually begin the wand movements…" Harry paid very close attention to what his teacher was saying, he didn't want to mess up so early on in the year.

When transfiguration was over, he was ushered to his next class, potions. The walked into the room and the first thing they noticed was that the tables were set up so only two people could sit at one of them. They noticed also that the rest of the class was standing off to the sides of the room, slytherins on one side and the gryffindors on the other. Confused he followed Ron and Hermione over to the 'Gryffindor wall." He stood a little bit away from the rest of his classmates, he didn't like being around so many people.

Across the room, Draco Malfoy stood with the rest of the Slytherins, staring at one Harry Potter. He had promised his Godfather that he would watch him and he had been. Admittedly, he was worried about the boy-who-lived as well. They may not have been friends but that didn't mean he didn't want to be. Draco noticed the rest of his classmates confusion as to what was going on and smirked; he knew exactly what was going on having been filled in by his godfather the other day. He was brought out of his musings when a black robed figure came into the room.

"Alright now everyone listen up, when I call your name you are to sit where I point and no complaining!" Professor Snape swept to the front of the room to a table in front of his desk. "Parkinson and Weasley. Thomas and Zabini. Patil and Goyle. Next row, Longbottom and Milstrode, Crabbe and Goyle, next row! Potter and Malfoy…" and so on until the whole class was seated. Not all the people were seated with the opposite house but a majority were. Harry sat with a straight back and seemed very tense if one was watching close enough, which Severus and Draco were. "Now we are going to start a very complicated potion one which will take a lot of concentration so I don't want any of you Dunderheads to slack off! What we are making is a De aging potion, we will make enough to only de age the person to a certain age, which I will give you a piece of paper on what ingredients you will be using which will decide how young the tester will become. When you get your parchment you get straight to work!" Snape went around the room handing out pieces of parchment to every table and then stalked back up to his desk. No one wasted any time and got straight to work.

"Alright Potter I will do the ingredients and you can stir them in." Draco went to the back cupboard with his parchment and gathered the correct ingredients. He felt extra indentations through the parchment and turned it over. There on the back was extra writing in his godfathers scrawl, _Draco I am relying on your abilities and Mr. Longbottoms lack thereof for our idea to work, please do not let me down._

Draco looked up to his godfather and saw that he was looking back. He gave a small nod and went back to their table with the ingredients. He noticed that Potter had started the fire beneath the cauldron and nodded with satisfaction. He started to crush the ingredients and handed the correct amount over to Potter to put in the cauldron. "Alright now Potter you have to stir counterclockwise twelve times you got that?" He was hoping for a response but all he got was a small flinch. Sighing he leaned back in his chair and watched Longbottom and Milstrode in front of him. Smirking he noted that they had done their potion wrong.

Draco turned back to their own cauldron and noticed that Harry had completed the stirring and was bottling the potion up. "Why Potter I never knew you could actually brew something correctly, I am impressed." He actually hadn't meant it as a barb, he was actually praising the other boy, but it seems that the other didn't take it that way and just flinched in response. _I do believe that Uncle Sev is right about him. I do hope this all works out well._ With only fifteen minutes left, Professor Snape stood up.

"Alright you all should be finished by now and have bottled up your potions. When I call on you I want you to drink your potion, then I will ask you your age and you and your partner will have to write twelve foot essay on what it felt like and or what went wrong." He noted with satisfaction that Longbottom and Milstrode were hurrying to finish their potion. "Mr. Weasley you first." Ron swallowed hard, lifted the vial to his lips, and drank it all in one gulp. He felt a shiver go through his body but it stopped as soon as it started. "How old are you?"

Ron was confused he was the same age as he was when he first drank the potion, "sixteen sir." He paled when the professor waved his wand over him. "However improbable it may seem you have done the potion correctly, you have only digressed in age two months, which you will gain back within the hour." He went on through the class doing the same thing with a few others, most of them Gryffindors. The youngest that one had turned so far was a year younger, which he said will wear off within the next day.

Moving to the next table he noted Potters distress, he knew what was coming. "Mr. Potter I do believe you are next." He noted that Potter only nodded slightly and tipped the vial into his mouth. He watched in satisfaction as Harry shrunk a little bit. "How old are you?" He watched Potters scared eyes flicker from himself to Draco. "Fourteen sir." Snape nodded lightly, while smirking on the inside, "You shall return to your proper age within two days time Mr. Potter." At that very moment that he was moving away there was a loud explosion from the table in front of Draco and Harry. Draco, expecting the explosion ducked under the table fast enough to not be hit with any of the potion. Harry, who wasn't so lucky was drenched with the potion, and had swallowed much of it.

The next thing any one knew there was a loud shriek through the room and everyone watched Harry since he was the one making the noise. They all watched fascinated as Harry Potter the once sixteen year old laid on the floor shrinking. Draco looked at his godfather with a worried face, was he supposed to be in so much pain? His godfather only nodded while moving towards Harry. He looked down upon the pile of robes that once held Harry Potter. Digging through the robes, he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a two-year-old boy who was silently crying. Quickly Snape wrapped him up in his now too big robes. "Longbottom bottle up the rest of your potion and then get out all of you!" He yelled, although he looked Draco in the eyes signaling him to stay behind.

Weasley and Granger looked as though they might protest but quickly left the dungeons when he glared at them. When the room was cleared, Severus sat back into his chair with Potter leaning against his chest still sobbing. Draco pulled up a chair next to him and examined the now de aged Gryffindor. "How old is he Uncle Sev?"

"I do believe he is in the early months of two Draco." He said quietly stroking the little ones back trying to calm him. In a few minutes, the little boy had stopped crying but was now laying rigid in the embrace of Severus Snape. The child looked up at him with fear in his emerald orbs startling the professor and student. "What in the world have those relatives done to you Harry, that would make you fear me at such a young age?" He whispered it silently to himself but Draco noticed it.

"Maybe Uncle Sev we should get him dressed in something. I mean it is awfully cold down here." Silently Severus nodded at his godson and exited the classroom heading for his private chambers. He whispered the password and allowed his godson in before him. He headed straight to the bathroom where upon opening the door one would see everything you needed to care for a baby.

"Did you know he was going to be this young Uncle Sev?" Draco asked astonished when he saw all the baby toiletries in the bathroom. Severus simply nodded while laying the small boy on the changing table in the corner. He asked Severus to go into his room and to retrieve a pair of pajamas that he had set for the boy that was in the closet. With that set, Severus set to the task of putting a nappy on the small child. Upon unwrapping the cloak from around the child, he had to hold back a gasp at what he saw.

The boy was simple littered with small bruises and cuts. He silently vowed to himself that he would take care of them when he was dressed. He applied a large amount of rash lotion on the boys bottom when he found a large rash there. Fuming he put the nappy on the boy, smiling to him when he was finished. "Do not worry Harry I will not harm you and neither will Draco." The little boy only looked at him but thankfully, some of the fear in the child's eyes went away.

Draco came back into the room with a pair of green footy pajamas in his hands. He handed them to his Uncle Sev and watched with a smile as he gently placed them on his once rival. When Severus was finished, he lifted the child into his arms and turned around. "Harry this is Draco, he wont hurt you either ok." The child nodded and buried his head into Severus' shoulder. Smiling he led the way to the living room and took a eat on his couch, Draco sitting next to him. "I am sure the Headmaster will summon me soon Draco so I want you to watch him for a little while. I am going to try to get the Headmaster to let me care for Harry, when I will be able to go shopping for the items I will need. Until that time there is a cot that I transfigured in my bedroom, see if you can get him to nap." Draco nodded.

Minutes later, there was a fire call to Severus from the Headmaster. "Ah Severus there you are my boy. I have heard the strangest news, which I see by which you are holding, seems to be true. If you would please come up to my office and bring Mr. Potter with you?"

Severus scowled at Dumbledore, "I will come to your office Albus but there is no need to bring Mr. Potter with me, Draco will watch him just fine." Without leaving Albus anytime to argue, he gently handed Harry over to Draco and swept out of the room.

Draco sat on the couch with an overly tensed child. He had never had anything to do with small children before, being the only child and all. Though seeing how tense Harry was he tried to clam him down by gently rubbing his back and humming quietly. It seemed to work since Harry was slowly relaxing against his shoulder. After a few minutes, Draco looked down at the child that was left in his care and found him to be asleep.

Carefully he stood up and carried the child into his Uncle Sev's chambers where he found a small cot in the corner. He gently set the child into the cot and covered him up with the blanket. He stood staring down at his once rival and noticed the changes he saw. There were multiple bruises on the boys arms and face and he imagined there were more where he could not see. He would try to remember to remind Severus to heal them. He moved back out to the living room, retrieved one of the books from the bookshelf, and settled back to read until either the child woke up or his uncle returned.

Severus stormed up to the Headmasters office. He was extremely angry with the Headmaster for not heeding his warnings of the boys home life. Even at the age of two, the boy had multiple bruises. And he was only two for merlins sake! He snarled the password at the gargoyle and didn't even wait for the staircase to take him to the headmasters office. Without knocking, Severus barged his way into the office and in front of the Headmaster.

"Ah Severus thank you for coming. Please take a seat. Would you like a lemon drop or tea perhaps?" The headmaster had that confounded twinkle in his eyes again and he glared in response.

"Albus do not waste my time. Currently I have a toddler in my chambers that is in need of my attention much more than you are I am sure. Now to get to business, no I will not allow you to take Harry out of my care, I will not harm him and neither will Draco. Nor do I know when the potions effects will wear off because of the fact that I do not know what Longbottom did to his potion." Finished Severus leaned back into his chair with a satisfied smirk on his face. Albus Dumbledore no longer had that twinkle in his eyes and was no longer eating that blasted candy he liked so much.

"Severus while I am not sure why you would like to care for Mr. Potter I must implore upon you the dangers of keeping him young. There are many people in this school who would take advantage of the position Mr. Potter is in and harm him. Also you have your position as a spy; Voldemort would expect you to turn him over to him as soon as he became aware of this knowledge." Albus said sternly. "Now I would like you to hand Mr. Potter over to my care where I can at least send him to his relatives until he will once again be his sixteen year old self and be able to return to the school."

Severus had never been so angry in his entire life. "Albus I will **not** hand Mr. Potter over to your care since your care is sending him back to an abusive house hold. He will get no care there Albus. He is an abused child, one that you are too caught up in his title to see. He is a child Albus, whether he were his sixteen-year-old self or two! A child one you expect far too much out of and I will no longer stand by and watch you do the same thing to him that you did to me. As for Voldemort I am already being questioned about my loyalties and am expecting any day now to be found out and killed. I would rather have the chance to live headmaster than leave my godson and now Mr. Potter. These two children need me even if you don't see it." Severus gave a tired sigh and continued, "Albus come down to my chambers, I will show you what Harry goes through, he has marks on him now even as a two year old." Without waiting for a response, he swept out of the office, dimly aware that the headmaster was following.

Severus tiredly said the password and led the headmaster into his chambers. Looking expectantly at the couch he only found his godson asleep on the couch. He walked over to him and place a light blanket on his figure and swept stray hairs away from his face. Hoping he was correct, Severus went into his room and over to the cot. Happy that Draco managed to the the child to nap he motioned the headmaster over towards him.

"Severus is this Mr. Potter? He looks so small, are you sure he is two?" The headmaster leaned over the edge of the cot for a closer look, noting the small bruises on the boys arms and face.

"Yes Albus he is two though extremely malnourished. I do not wish to wake him so I hope you can see enough by what is on his arms and face?" Severus turned towards the headmaster and noted the sad look in his blue eyes, no twinkle in sight. Albus turned swiftly and led the way out of the room. When they entered the living room, Severus noted that Draco had woken up and was watching them curiously from the couch.

"Is everything alright Uncle Sev?" Severus turned towards the headmaster silently asking him the same question before responding to Draco's.

The headmaster was lost in his thoughts. _How could I have over looked something such as this? I was supposed to keep Harry safe and I have failed him. Now Severus Snape actually wants to take care of Harry. This is all highly confusing and not the way I pictured any of this._ The headmaster turned towards Severus, "I do believe that it would be prudent to leave Mr. Potter in your care and for you to retire from your second job Severus. I am so sorry that any of this had to happen my boy. So sorry." The headmaster looked extremely remorseful for all that had happened to the two boys that he had sworn to protect. He turned his attention to Draco next. "Mr. Malfoy you are excused from classes for the rest of the day and I hope you will help Severus here with caring for Harry?" Draco nodded in response. "Good. I will bid you all a good day and see you both back in classes tomorrow, however Severus if you need a few more days to prepare you are more than welcome to take them. Good day gentlemen." With that, Dumbledore left.

Severus turned to Draco, "So Draco how long has Harry been asleep for?" Draco turned to look at the clock on the fireplaces mantle.

"It has been about an hour I think though I don't really know for sure because I fell asleep." Draco blushed bringing a smirk to Severus' face. "Hey I was tired you know!" Draco tried to defend himself though it only earned him a chuckle from the older man.

"Alright, alright. I think tomorrow I will head out to Hogsmeade and get some real supplies for Harry. Perhaps I will ask the headmaster if he will allow you to miss one more day of classes to join me, for I fear I will need some help with everything. Would you be willing to join me tomorrow and of course with Harry?"

"Of course Uncle Sev!" Draco smiled up at him and then proceeded to return to the book he had started before he had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

1_I have no idea what I was thinking! I am not the right person for this job…what do I do?_ Severus was in a slight panic, Harry had awoken a half hour after he had returned and had not stopped crying since. He had tried everything, a new nappy, made funny faces you name it and the kid was still crying. "Come on Harry I don't know what you want little one." He looked over to where Draco was slowly becoming agitated on the couch. He had long ago given up reading his book.

Walking over to his godfather, he plucked Harry out of his arms, "I can't stand it anymore. Come on Harry settle down now, that's right give us some peace." Draco was slowly rocking Harry, which seemed to be working. "See, that's all he needed." He directed this statement at his godfather who just glared back at him.

"I don't know what you think I have been doing this entire time Draco." Scowling he went to a cupboard and grabbed a drink. "I am going to need to get more of this if I plan on surviving this little charade."

Laughing Draco went back to the couch with Harry, placing him next to himself, and turned his attention back to Severus, "What do you plan on doing about clothes until we go shopping tomorrow?"

Sitting on the other side of Harry, he downed the rest of his drink, "For now I will just resize some old clothing for him, I am pretty well prepared for this except for the clothing and a few toys." He turned to Harry who was contenting himself with putting his little hand down the creases in the couch. He watched as Harry went to place his hand in his mouth, he assumingly found something. Quickly grabbing his hand Severus pried it open and removed a button with fuzz around it. "Harry don't eat that, it's not good for you." He saw Harry's face go red and he quickly started talking again, "How about we get you some real food then Harry would you like that?"

Harry stared at him for a moment and opened his mouth, "Foo no! No foo! Unle Bernon get mad! No foo!" Harry had tears running down his face and tried to disappear into the couch. Draco looked horrified at Severus and gathered the toddler into his arms, cooing quietly into his ear and rocking him gently.

"No Harry, you are allowed to get food here. Your Uncle Vernon isn't here and won't be ever little one all right? You two sit tight I will order us some in." Severus furious went to the fire. He threw in some floo powder and called for the kitchens.

"What can Missy dos for yous sirs?"

"I want two full meals of whatever will be served in the Great Hall, and I also want some small chicken strips." Moving away from the fire, he went to the table and places a small chair next to it so that Harry would be able to reach the table. "Bring Harry on over Draco let's get situated the food will be here shortly."

Draco got up with Harry in his arms and went to the table placing Harry in his chair. He pushed a few hairs away from his face before sitting down next to him. Severus went up to Harry placing a small cloth around his neck. "No need to get something on your clothes now." Severus smiled at Harry when he reached down and pulled at the cloth, trying to look at it. There were different colored bears on it that moved around and Harry was intrigued. "Keep it on Harry."

The food popped onto the table a minute later and Severus took the plate of chicken strips and cut them into small pieces before placing them in front of Harry. "There you go now Harry. Eat up." Harry just stared blankly at the food in front of him before looking at Severus in surprise. He tentatively reached out a small chubby hand, grabbed a piece of the chicken, and cautiously popped it into his mouth, getting some of the crumbs on his mouth. All through the meal, Harry continued to stare at Severus sometimes peaking at Draco making sure they wouldn't take his food away. For their part, Severus and Draco just continued to eat, sometimes sending Harry small smiles of encouragement when he would stop eating at their glances.

When the meal had finally been, finished Severus cast a spell on Harry's face to clean the crumbs off. He carefully slid Harry out of his chair and held him to his chest. "Did you enjoy your food Harry?" He asked as he undid the cloth from around Harry's neck. He watched as Harry nodded shyly. "I am glad you liked it little one. Would you like to color? I am sure Draco would love to join you." Harry nodded excitedly while Draco gave his godfather a glare.

Severus charmed some quills into crayons and grabbed a piece of parchment before placing Harry on the floor before the coffee table. Harry picked up the crayons quickly and began scribbling on the parchment contentedly. After a few minutes Harry looked around, "Dwaco no color?" He asked shyly looking over to where Draco still stood scowling at Severus. The expression fled his face when he saw Harry's slightly pouting form. With a resigned sigh, he lowered himself to the floor, picked up a crayon, and joined Harry.

Smiling Severus went to the couch after picking a book from his many bookshelves; content to read while the other two colored. Unfortunately, their comfortable silence was disturbed by and incessant pounding at the door. Draco looked questioningly at him silently asking him if he was expecting anyone before looking over at Harry who was slowly crawling under the table. Quickly Draco dragged Harry out and cuddled him to his chest as Severus went to the door.

Upon opening his door, Severus immediately adopted his famous scowl. "What do you want?" The occupants at the door mentally shivered but held their own.

"We were told that Harry was here sir. We wanted to see him." Thankfully, it was the irritatingly smart and respectful girl that answered him, he wasn't sure he would have been able to handle the stupidity of the other.

"The boy will not recognize you. He is still in the form of a two-year-old and will be staying that way for a while yet. Now if you don't mind we were enjoying a pleasant evening. He began to close the door in their faces.

"Please sir, just let us see him, we need to know that he is alright. He was screaming rather loudly in the classroom and we are worried about him." The girl looked at him with such a pitiful look that Severus opened his door widely so he wouldn't have to look at her anymore.

"You have five minutes." He growled out and went back to the couch. He saw Draco still cuddling the now crying form of Harry and dropped his scowl. "Look Harry. There are people here who want to see you. Say hello to them."

Draco looked up in surprise, knowing that Severus wouldn't let just anyone into his rooms. He scowled when he saw who it was. "Weasley. Granger." He nodded respectfully to each of them; he was a Malfoy still after all. The other two ignored him, their eyes riveted on the toddler he held in his arms.

"What the hell is this? Why are you here? Let him go!" Weasley made to move forward but Harry had started crying louder than he was before, clinging to Draco's shirt desperately.

"Please do stop your incessant chatter immediately Weasley. Before you both came in, he was quiet and content. You see him; he is perfectly healthy as are his lungs as you can see. Now please do remove both of yourselves from my rooms before I am forced to do it for you." He glared at them for good measure and watched them scurry out of his rooms. He turned his attention back to Draco and the bawling toddler in his arms. "Come now Harry, they're gone now. See? Why don't you show me your picture you've been coloring."

Slowly Harry began to calm down and climbed down from Draco's lap. He went over to his picture and held it up proudly for Severus to see. "Very nice Harry. You did a very good job. Would you like to draw another one?" Upon Harry's excited nod, he summoned another parchment and Harry set to work. Over Harry's form, Severus and Draco shared a small smile.

A few hours later Severus sent Draco to the Great Hall for dinner while he ordered in for Harry and himself. It was important that Draco still be with his peers even though he was helping him out with Harry. Again, he had to coax Harry into eating; he simply couldn't let the child go without food no matter how much he protested, the child was so small! Even for the age that he now was.

Once Harry had finally started to cautiously eat, the meal went without a hitch, thankfully. Draco had come back after his own meal but Severus told him to go to his common room and to come back tomorrow morning after breakfast. It was time that Severus got to know the child better, so that he knew to what extent Harry needed help.

Harry was sitting in his high chair looking at the now mini Merlin's, run across his cloth that was around his neck. Smiling slightly Severus wiped the child's face clean before removing the cloth. "How was your meal Harry? Did you like it?"

Harry looked him in the eyes for a moment before enthusiastically nodding his head. "Yup, Dey was aminals!" Harry quickly shut his mouth after his loud exclamation and looked at Severus in fear, afraid that he had said something he shouldn't have. Ignoring the fear in the child's eyes Severus smiled widely at him, something that many students would faint instantly upon seeing on his usually stoic face. "That's wonderful Harry. Do you like animals?" Harry again nodded enthusiastically but this time said nothing, still afraid that he had done something wrong. "Do you have a favorite animal Harry?" Severus looked expectantly at the child expecting a long list of animals that were his favorites.

Harry surprisingly shook his head in the negative. "I dun have a favorite aminal." He whispered quietly, slightly muffled because he buried his head into Severus' shirt. Surprised Severus tried digging a little deeper. "How come Harry?"

"Anny 'Unia and Unle Bernon no let me see aminals, ony in Duddy's 'ooks." Severus watched Harry with concern when he felt little fists grab onto his shirt, tighter than what they already were. "Harry, do you want to see some animals tomorrow when we are done shopping? Would you like that?" Harry nodded softly into his shirt. "Okay then Harry we'll do that tomorrow too. I think its time for bed little one."

Going into the bedroom, he pulled out a sleeper and went into the bathroom. He had a small problem getting Harry to let go of him but when he did he placed him on the table and dressed him for bed. Harry for his part was exhausted. The poor boy had had a long day, so when he was placed into his cot there was no complaint, not that Severus was expecting any. "Goodnight Harry."

"_What is everyone waiting for? Get moving!" Satisfied he moved to sit behind his desk and grabbed a pile of second year Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff papers. This being the perfect time, what with it quiet and all, he started grading them with his favorite red ink. He was jolted from his work when there was a cry. He looked around and saw all his students doing their work, not one of them was talking. So who was crying? The crying became louder and louder…_

Severus jolted awake. Listening he realized the crying that he had heard wasn't from his dream but from the young child in his rooms. Quickly he untangled himself from his sheets and went over to the cot that was in the corner. Peering into the cot, he expected to see Harry standing and holding the bars with tears coming down his pale cheeks. Instead, what he saw was alarming. The child was still asleep but was apparently having nightmare for he was screaming and crying still. Gently Severus reached into the cot and gently shook him, "Harry baby, come on wake up now." He continued in this manner for a few minutes before Harry started to finally wake up.

Harry looked up frightened. He was expecting his Uncle to be there readying his hand to slap him. He cringed back in preparation for what was to come. Cautiously Harry peeked open an eye when nothing seemed to happen. Looking up again he saw Severus there instead of his uncle. He jumped up from his lying down position and raised his arms to Severus. Quickly though he realized what he had done and lowered his arms instantly and sat back down in his cot, no longer looking up at Severus.

Quickly upon seeing the child's actions, he lifted him up into his arms and held him close, rubbing his back gently hoping to sooth and relax him. "It's alright Harry." Harry for his part was still frightened but listened to the words being said to him and began to calm down. If he was older he may have understood why he had jumped up and wanted Severus to hold him, but what he did know was that this man was nice, when really he felt safe with the man. "Better now Harry? Let's go get you some breakfast and then get you cleaned up."

They were interrupted from their meal when there was a knock on the door. As Severus was getting up to answer it the door just burst open and a blonde head popped inside. "Hello there Sev, Harry! Are we going to go?"

Shaking his head Severus returned to where Harry was, sitting in his chair looking at his cloth. "In a moment Draco, I need to get Harry cleaned up then get myself dressed. Unless that is _you_ would like to get him ready for me?" He looked expectantly at Draco, who just gave a sigh and picked Harry up from his chair.

"Come on Harry, let's get you ready so we can leave. You're going to really like Hogsmeade…" Severus shook his head at his godsons rambling, oh, he knew it was to keep Harry calm, but honestly, the boy could just keep going sometimes. He went back to his rooms and continued to get ready for a long day of shopping.

"Okay then Harry, your nappy is secured, your face is washed, your hair is messy not that we can fix that, what am I forgetting?" Draco stared over Harry for a while who was sitting on the bathroom counter staring back at Draco. _Now what am I missing?_

"I thought you were going to get him dressed Draco. He cannot go out in just his nappy." Severus' long drawl flooded the room. Draco looked into the room to see Severus standing there with a smirk on his face.

"I knew I forgot something, come on Harry, I think that there is a shrunken robe in the room somewhere." He grabbed Harry and moved into the next room. Harry was staring at Severus from over his shoulder with a small smile on his little face.

A few minutes later Draco came out bouncing Harry as he went. "Okay Sev we're ready now. Yes, yes I know it took us long enough. Come on let's go." They headed for the door, a scream stopped their progress through it. "Uh Harry what's wrong?" Confused Draco looked to Severus for an answer. Harry continued to scream and cry, although not very loud since he was still afraid of what might happen.

Severus took Harry from Draco's arms and held him close, gently rocking him back and forth. He knew instantly what the problem was, remembering from yesterday when the boys friends came to his rooms. "It's okay little one. I'm not going to let you go I promise. It will be alright, no one will come near you I promise Harry." Harry started to calm down. "Can we leave the rooms now Harry?" he looked down at Harry who cuddled himself further in his arms. Harry slowly nodded his head and Severus quickly left the rooms holding Harry tighter than before.

By the time they reached the doors, Harry had buried himself as deep as physically possible into Severus and whimpered quietly. Severus for his part kept pulling Harry closer to himself every time they passed another student in the halls. Pushing the front doors open, he quickly descended the stairs with Draco trailing only a few steps behind. They followed the path that the students used when going into Hogsmeade since it was the easiest way into the village with Harry.

It was a beautiful day, what with the sun shining brightly overhead and the birds chirping. There was only a slight breeze making it a little chilly, however it was expected seeing, as winter would be approaching soon. The path was quiet and Harry gradually peeked his head out from the safety of Severus and shyly looked around. His eyes lit up with excitement when he saw a brown blur run across their path. He stretched a little but from Severus to get a better look at the creature that had passed them and Severus stopped to give Harry a chance to see him. "That's a rabbit Harry."

They continued their way into the village Draco and Severus casually pointing out the animals that they saw. There was a loud rustle and bustle in the village when they made it and Harry once again buried himself as humanly possible to Severus. Holding the little boy tightly he directed Draco to the nearest clothing store.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" A kindly old woman asked.

"Where are the children's clothing?" Severus asked curtly, not bothering to tell her if they needed her help or not.

"They are in the back. If you would like I can take the tyke and measure him up for you. I will also be able to help pick out some clothing for him as well." She reached forward to pluck Harry out of his arms. Severus jerked away from the lady glaring, rubbing comforting circles on Harry's back.

"That will not be needed ma'am. We will take care of it ourselves thank you." Draco answered curtly with a glare in place. He brushed past the old woman and went to the back of the store, Severus following with Harry.

"This would be much easier if I knew those basic spells that most parents know." They came across the dilemma of not knowing which size clothing Harry would wear. It was simple apparently for the younger infants, they had everything categorized by months, but it seemed to end once that baby hit a year and a half. So the two resorted to trying different size clothing on a very harassed looking Harry. "Come on Harry I know this has to be your size, we've tried every other one." Severus tried to pull the robe over the protesting toddlers head. After wrestling the toddler for a minute, he managed to pull the dark green robe over his head. "There Harry see I think we finally found your size!" Severus picked the child up and swung him around, though discreetly, it wouldn't due to ruin his image that much.

Between Severus and Draco, they picked out day robes, nighties, winter robes, scarves and mittens, and some little sneakers. They picked out all different types of robes due to the fact that they didn't know how long they would keep Harry a child, so they picked up everything.

They moved onto the next store, which sold the basics for having a baby. They picked up a bundle of nappies and a few cloths that a reluctant Harry picked out. Moving out of the store, they moved quickly to the next one, they had hoped Harry would become a little less shy as they went but it wasn't happening that way, if anything Harry was even clingier. Currently he was in Draco's arms and clutching his robes tightly in his small fists. Severus quickly ushered Draco in front of him into the bookstore. He sent Draco into the children's section to pick out a few books for Harry, while he himself went into the parenting section.

Quickly looking to see if anyone was watching him, he quickly walked down the aisle scanning the shelves for something useful. He quickly located the book, _The Spells of surviving Parenthood_. He left the aisle as quickly as possible and went to join Draco and Harry.

"Come on Harry. Help me pick one out." Draco was sitting on the floor with Harry in his lap holding up a book with a small boy on a broom on the cover. Harry was cranky, even someone who didn't know children could recognize that, that little boy needed a nap.

"Just pick out a few of them Draco. I believe it's time to go and put Harry down for a nap, I'll continue this later, we should be fine for now." Severus said taking the books that Draco handed him up to the counter along with his own. Paying for them, they left the store and headed back onto the trail that led them to the school.

They had made it back to his rooms and Harry was napping currently. Severus plopped down, rather gracefully since he wouldn't do it any other way, on the couch with Draco sitting next to him.

"Well that wasn't so bad Sev."

"Draco this was only the beginning. Harry very nearly went into panic every time there were other people around. What will happen when he accompanies me to classes hmm?" Severus laid back and pinched the bridge of his nose hoping to elevate the headache that was beginning to form.

Draco had no response for him. What should they expect? "What book did you get from the store? I saw you walking over with one."

"I picked up a spell book for parenting. I thought it wise to learn the basics, more than likely it will come in handy. Perhaps you should read a few of them as well, as you will be helping me." He turned to stare at Draco making it obvious that he _would_ be helping him.

"Oh alright fine, I guess it couldn't hurt, but I am warning you now I am _not_ changing a nappy!" Severus laughed right in his face at that exclamation. He knew that he would if only because Severus wasn't around and the stench got to him. He could just imagine Draco leaning over a crying Harry cautiously putting his hand out to remove the soiled nappy only to pull it away quickly as if it were curse.

Still laughing he moved into his bedroom to check on Harry. Draco sat there pouting over having Severus laugh at him. He didn't think it was very funny!


	3. Chapter 3

1The night was a rather difficult one if Severus may say so. Harry had woken up at two in he morning crying. Severus found himself floundering, going from one end of the room to the other, trying to find what would make Harry stop crying. He had changed the soiled nappy, given Harry some milk and even read him a story. What finally got Harry back to bed was gentle rocking, apparently all he wanted was to be held, how ironic!

Severus had been awoken once again but at a reasonable hour this time, seven. Reasonable only because he had classes to teach that day. Yes that's right this would be the first day that Harry would accompany him to classes. Getting up he noticed that Harry was still sleeping, meaning that his self-set alarm had awoken him that time. Retreating to the bathroom, he showered and readied himself for the day.

Once he himself was ready, he went over to the crib and gently picked Harry out of it and went into the bathroom. He figured he had better change the child's nappy now than have to worry about it when he woke up later on, no doubt in the middle of his first classes of the day. When Harry started moaning on the table, Severus gently cooed to him, though he wouldn't ever admit it to anyone, and rubbed his stomach soothing him back to a relaxed sleep.

When Harry was cleaned up Severus laid him on the living room couch and went to pack a small bag of essentials for Harry, but not before placing a boundary charm on the couch to ensure Harry wouldn't roll off it. He packed nappies, a few of the picture books and a few things of juice and milk that he got from the house elves. He shrunk the bag, went back out to collect Harry, and proceeded to his classroom.

Once in the room he pulled out his wand with the hand that was not currently holding a sleeping Harry and conjured a crib-like bed, only this one was closer to the floor. Laying down a blanket he also brought with him he layed Harry atop it and settled the crib-like pen into the back corner. Unshrinking the bag that he had placed in his pocket he settled it next to the pen and placed an alarm over the area to allow him to know when Harry awoke, thankful once again for the book he purchased the day before.

There was only fifteen minutes before classes were to start but he suspected that some students would start filing in, in five minutes. No one wanted to be late for his classes; they all knew the consequences for it. Looking over his schedule, he noted that the first class was with second year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. He let out a sigh, thankful he wouldn't be teaching Gryffindors and Slytherins early in the morning. Who knows what they would have done when they saw Harry, better for him to wake up to a mellower group. Checking on Harry once more, he returned to his desk and settled behind it, preparing, mentally that is, to teach his first classes.

Precisely five minutes later students did indeed start arriving. All chatter stopped when they entered the room, finding their potions professor already sitting at his desk. This was an unusual occurrence. He usually swept into the room right when the bell rang. However, a few students had spotted the pen in the corner of the room and were quietly whispering to one another about it. Severus put up his most intimidating look to quickly stop their whispering. He didn't need Harry to wake up now.

When the bell rang, he stood up and spelled the board with directions on the potion they would be brewing today. Quietly he spoke up, "I hope you all did your reading I assigned you, you will need it to do this potion correctly. You have one hour get moving and no talking." He went back behind his desk and leaned back. He casually waved his wand so that the back cupboard unlocked and the students smartly gathered their ingredients and began to work.

Every ten minutes or so he went throughout the classroom checking the progress of the potions and pointing out the mistakes they had made and barking at them to fix them. Forty minutes into the class, a quiet alarm went off, making all the students jump and look around curiously. Severus moved form the back of the room where he was checking over some Ravenclaws potion and went to where Harry was.

Harry rolled over in the pen clutching the blanket in his small hands. Slowly he opened his eyes, only to be put into a panic when he saw several others staring back at him. He quickly sat up and scooted to the farthest corner of the pen away from all the unknown people. He let out a whimper when he couldn't spot Severus or Draco anywhere. He flinched when he was suddenly lifted up into some ones arms. He began to push away but he heard a familiar whispering just above his ear. He lifted his head so he could see the person's eyes and found familiar black orbs staring back at him. He launched himself deeper into the black folds of Severus' robe, grabbing on with all his might.

Severus, satisfied that Harry was fine in his arms, turned around to meet the rest of the classes eyes. Scowling he moved to the front of the room. "There is only fifteen minutes left of class I suggest you all get moving and finish up your potions, bottle them and set them on my desk. For al the potions incomplete you will get a failing grade for the day." With that, he went to sit back behind his desk. Ignoring the class, he cradled Harry trying to coax him out of his robes. This was going to be more difficult than he first thought it would be.

After his first classes of the day, which after the first one Harry clung to him, he proceeded to his rooms for lunch. Only when they reached Severus' rooms would Harry allow him to set him down, though he had to promise that he would be right back. He quickly ordered lunch and proceeded back to Harry's side. "Harry, it's time for lunch." He picked Harry up from the couch he had sat him and placed him in his chair. Tying a new cloth around Harry's neck, he went to his own seat to wait for the meal to appear. Within moments, the meal came and Severus served them both.

When they had finished lunch, Severus looked at the clock and was happy to note that he had an hour before his next class. Thankful for the break Severus settled Harry down on the couch next to him and closed his eyes. He was mentally preparing himself for putting Harry down for a nap. He knew it would be difficult; Harry was still on edge from all the students staring at him. Pinching his nose, he opened his eyes to find Harry crawling on his lap, flashing him a toothy grin. He gathered Harry to himself and rocked slowly.

"Would you like a story Harry?" He looked straight into Harry's bright green eyes and smiled gently at him. Harry just giggled lightly in response. Standing up, Severus gathered one of the pictures books from the shelf and proceeded into the bedroom. Settling on the bed, he placed Harry in his lap and began the story about the different animals.

It took a half hour but finally Harry had fallen asleep on the cow. Looking once more at the clock, he gathered Harry and their things together and proceeded back to the potions classroom for another class, which thankfully were only Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws once again. Taking a deep breath, he placed Harry in the pen and went back to his desk, replacing the charm on Harry.

Leaning back, he couldn't help but dread the next day when he would be teaching Slytherins and Gryffindors. Sighing he sat up when the first students began to arrive.

Well he supposed that it could have been worse. After all his glare and Draco's really did tone down the situation a bit. Of course these were Slytherins and Gryffindor, in the same room, with potions and an animosity that has gone on for decades. Due to this his favorite phrase of the day was, "Thank Merlin for reflexes," though of course he didn't actually say that out loud.

The day had started off decently. Harry didn't wake during the night meaning he got a full nights rest and he woke at seven getting ready. Harry was awake but content lying in his crib playing with his little stuffed toys that lay in there with him. When Severus himself was dressed he got Harry ready for the day as well. Dressing Harry in his little snap robes (so that he wouldn't trip over them) and grabbed the bag that he had prepared the night before.

Heading for the classroom he prayed that the class would be for once, however improbable, would be well behaved and have nothing go wrong. As soon as he thought that though he knew that _something_ would go wrong. How could it not with these two groups together. He knew he wouldn't have to worry much about Draco doing anything unless some one did something to Harry or himself personally, he wouldn't start anything, hopefully.

In the classroom he once again made the pen and went to set Harry inside it, intending to prepare for class. Harry however would have none of it. He was tired of just sitting around and he finally let it be known, however cautious he was about it.

"Noooo…" Harry squirmed in the arms that were trying to set him down. "No go in."

"Come on Harry, I need to get ready. You can play with all your toys and look at some pictures. Come on now." Severus once again tried placing him in the pen, but Harry only struggled harder, even going as far as producing tears. Sighing Severus straightened up and held Harry to himself.

"Having troubles?" A voice drawled through the room. Grimacing Severus turned towards the familiar voice.

"Why don't you come in and give me a hand instead of standing there. I am sure Harry would like some attention from you seeing as he hasn't seen you for a while." Without a response he deposited Harry in Draco's arms.

Not caring Draco sat down at a desk chair settling Harry in his lap. "So Harry how have you been huh? Getting into lots of trouble yet?" Harry's eyes got wide when he mentioned trouble and Draco quickly calmed him down with some soothing words.

"Draco if you could get him settled in the pen that would be most appreciated. He cannot wander this classroom while class is in session. His health would be at risk, in more ways than one."

Nodding, even though he knew Severus couldn't see it seeing as he had his back to them, he stood up with Harry in his arms. "Well you heard him runt. Let's go look at some of your toys." Barely half way there Harry started wiggling.

"No Dwaco! No!" A few loose tears leaked from the bright green eyes, making Draco pause.

"Come on Harry. Maybe if you're a good boy now Sev will let you go around with him during class. Would you like that?" Draco knew Severus was glaring at him since he had no inclination to do as he said. Shrugging Draco continued to the pen while Harry was thinking it over. With Harry occupied he quickly deposited him into the pen and stepped back.

When Harry was seated he looked up startled. Tears quickly rushed to his eyes. "No, no no!" He stood up and held on the sides of the pen crying. "Out out! No wan' out! Be goo boy! Be goo boy!" His face was growing red and his breathing was becoming ragged.

Draco looked to Severus rather wide eyed himself at a lost. Harry had never done this before, he had been too afraid before. Severus quickly came towards them and plucked the child up and into his arms. "Harry what is all this fuss about? Hmm? Stop crying now, that's right good boy." He looked at the clock that was in the back of the room and mentally sighed. _Just great. The students will be arriving any minute now and Harry is throwing his first tantrum!_

"Perhaps you should just keep him with you for now. I don't think he is very willing to go into the pen. He seems a bit hysterical." Draco came up next to him gently rubbing the child's back in an attempt to get him to calm.

They both heard the chatter outside the door and Draco quickly went and took his seat in the front. Severus adjusted the child in his arms trying to think quickly. "Draco I want him to sit with you until I instruct you to start the potion then I will take him from you. I will not have the students distracted." Changing tones he addressed Harry, "Harry, you're going to go with Draco okay? Be a good boy and stay still with him okay?" Harry nodded his head, his breathing still a bit shallow, and reached out for Draco.

Clutching him Draco sat him in his lap and ran his fingers through the soft baby hair of the child in his lap. He was quietly talking to him when the other students started to arrive. Most quieted immediately upon entering, either because it was habit due to the dour potions master himself or the site of a child in Draco Malfoys lap. Draco for his part was ignoring everyone but Harry. He didn't care about the questioning glances he was getting from the other Slytherins and the glares he was getting from most of the Gryffindors, he just continued talking to Harry.

The class jerked when the professor suddenly spoke. "All of you take your seats and get your books out to page six-hundred thirty two. Read over the ingredients for the potion. I will be lecturing for a small part of the period and the rest will be spent with you all making the potion itself. Get moving!" He looked at Draco he had already anticipated it and he got a nod. Good, that meant that Draco already knew what potion it was and what was needed for it.

He went behind his desk and sat down rigidly observing the class, always watching Harry and Draco more often than not. He listened to the conversation that was supposedly going on between the two. It was rather interesting seeing as Harry was partly speaking proper English and half babble which was nonsense. He was a little concerned about this however. It was odd that a two-year-old would have such poor speaking abilities. Most children, or so he read, were already speaking in full sentences even if they had terrible grammar. Harry wasn't, he spoke in fragments with one or two words.

Telling himself he would think on it later he stood up again and addressed the class. The potion is a form of truth potion as you read the ingredients are…" He proceeded to explain the potion and took the opportunity to questions them, mainly the Gryffindors, about it. When he was complete he turned to Draco and took Harry in his arms. "You will now be making the potion so get to work." He turned away from them and sat in his chair.

He had to get up soon to make his rounds but he knew Harry would not be left behind. A problem occurred though that he couldn't carry him around, he would get too close to the potion which then is the fumes which could harm him. He turned Harry to face him and tried to explain what was going to happen.

"Okay Harry I want you to listen to me. We are going to get up and you are going to walk with me. Do not let go of my hand and no wandering off. Do not touch anything." He stared at the green eyes which only showed confusion even though Harry automatically nodded his understanding, which of anyone knew a two-year-old they would know that he didn't.

Sighing he stood and up and placed Harry on the floor and quickly picked up his hand. He tugged him gently towards the first few desks and stopped him when he stopped, steadying the child when he was over excited and stumbled. He peered calmly into each potion and made sure to keep Harry as far away from it as his arms would allow.

The incident came when he made it to Neville Longbottoms' potion. He was so exasperated at what the boy's potion looked like he flung both arms in the air. "You foolish boy have you learned nothing! The directions are clearly written…" While Severus continued his tirade at the unfortunate Gryffindor boy, one Harry Potter was walking away. He was curious as to what everyone was doing and what all the pretty shiny toys they were using were. He stumbled slightly over some of the book bags that were laying lazily on the ground and fell over into a table. He let out a cry when his head hit it alerting those in the room to the problem.

Sadly Harry falling into the table was nothing to what could have happened if it hadn't been for Draco. While Harry had fallen on his bottom the table was a bit unsteady and the students work knife and potion was unsettled. Reacting quickly Draco dove to Harry and pulled him away just in time to miss the knife from crashing down on the boy. Harry's crying was the only sound in the room as everyone watched the potion on the table. It was changing color and intensity rather quickly and many were just too afraid to move.

"Everyone down NOW!" Severus ran to Draco and Harry and covered them with himself just in time for the potion to explode. Thankfully no one was severely injured and few had to go the hospital wing. Harry's crying was becoming hysterical and the Slytherins and Gryffindor were fighting over whose fault it was.  
"I want everyone silent now or you will all be in detention for the remainder of the year with Filch!" Severus' voice resonated through the yelling and all stopped except for little Harry, who was clutching onto Draco's robes. "Those cauldrons that were not affected will be cleaned out and those with damaged potions will be left there. When that is done I want you all out, and no talking!" He turned to Draco and saw that Harry just would not be calmed.

_This is only the first class of the day, who knows what the rest of it will be like!_


	4. Chapter 4

1Making it to his rooms that evening after the classes were over was the best part of Severus Snapes day. After Harry had unintentionally caused the explosion of the cauldron crying was heard through out the castle. Severus actually had to cancel his next class (second year Gryffindors and Slytherins) so that he could get Harry calmed down enough that he could continue teaching the rest of the classes.

When the next class did finally roll into the room Harry clung to him like there was no tomorrow. Sadly this also meant that Harry had not gone down for his nap like Severus would have liked him to. He was simply too on edge from the happenings of early morning.

So upon entering his rooms he placed the grumpy baby boy on the couch and proceeded to order food from the elves. Glancing at Harry to make sure he was still occupied with one of his stuffed animals, he unlocked his cupboard and poured himself a stiff drink. _I really am going to need to purchase more of this stuff if this keeps continuing._

Sighing he placed the drink at his spot at the table and gathered Harry into his arms to place him in his chair. Picking out a cloth with flying broomsticks on it, he tied it around Harry's neck and settled into his own chair serving them both. Looking at Harry he noticed that the little boy wasn't picking at any of his food and sent a questioning look at him.

"What are you doing Harry? Aren't you hungry?" Placing a piece of lamb in his mouth he chewed thoroughly while waiting for the answer.

Severus sadly would be waiting a long time if he didn't do something soon. Harry was not in the mood to eat. He was cranky and still a little scared at what had happened earlier that day. He whimpered and stretched his arms out to Severus asking to be held. He didn't even think twice about asking, he was simply too tired to care if he would get in trouble or not. Severus answered the request and place Harry into his lap.

"Come Harry, you need to eat something, and then you can go to sleep." He picked up a piece of chicken and placed it at Harry's lips. "Open up Harry." Harry sleepily complied and took the food into his mouth chewing slowly. They continued on this way for the next fifteen minutes until both Harry and Severus had enough to eat. Gently Severus stood with Harry in his arms and went into the bathroom to get Harry ready for bed.

When Severus went to place Harry in his cot Harry whimpered in protest and grabbed onto Severus' robes. "What's the matter Harry? I know you are tired little one." He settled onto his bed and placed Harry in his lap. "How about a story then." Thankfully five or so minutes into the story Harry had fallen asleep allowing Severus to place him in his cot and pull a blanket over him for warmth.

With a grateful sigh, which he seemed to be doing more of lately, he went back out into his living area and settled back into the couch with a book in his hands. Opening up to the first page he started reading. About two chapters later there was a knock on the door to his rooms.

Standing he strolled to the door with a glare ready for whomever may be on the other side. Yanking the door open he glared. "Headmaster, what can I do for you?" He moved away form the door silently inviting the headmaster inside.

"Severus I wish this was simply a social visit but I am afraid that I have some terrible news." He sat himself into the armchair that he normally claims for himself. "Young Harry is in bed yes?" With a nod from Severus he continued. "Good good. I had heard he had a long day today. Anyways for the reason that I am here. It seems that some of the students with parents in the ministry have told their parents about young Harry's current shall we call it position. As such the minister has contacted me and requested that Harry be turned over into the ministry's care until a cure is found." He gravely looked at his potions master waiting for an angry response. What he got was worse, silence. Severus Snape was a cynical man but when he was angry he was silent and a deadly silence it was.

Finally Severus spoke up, "The ministry, those who had claimed that Harry is mentally disturbed and unstable wish to take him into their custody. Those people who would bring him up, if no cure was found, to be a weapon for their uses alone. I will not allow it Albus. Those people, especially the minister only wish to use the boy for their own purposes. He is an abused boy who is as of now only calm in my own or Draco's presence. They have no care to give him Albus." Severus grabbed the rest of his drink from earlier and gulped it all down.

"As I had brought of with the minister those same points though not as crudely. However there is much against you from your past Severus you must understand and this will be a hard and possibly long fight for Harry's custody. There may come a time when they could and will possibly take Harry for a while until we win. I will hold that off for as long as possible Severus and know I am behind you in this the whole way. I have wronged that young boy too much in the past and if staying with you helps him I will see that that is where he will stay. You may perhaps wish to inform Mr. Malfoy of this current problem and see if maybe Lucius may be of assistance due to his sons liking of the boy. That is all Severus I will leave you for the night."

He couldn't believe that this was happening. The minister of magic wanted to take Harry into custody? The thought was preposterous! That man had no value and no knowledge between right and wrong. Harry was no longer his confident teen self; he is a two-year-old child who couldn't even use the toilet, let alone judge if he was in the right or not. No he could not and would not allow this to happen. He had grown attached to the boy and he would be damned if that man took Harry away from him.

When he finally got his thoughts calm enough he went to check on Harry, just to make sure he was still there, for his state of mind. Seeing Harry in his cot sleeping soundly with a stuffed animal hugged closely to his body, he left the room for his own and settled in for a restless night of sleep, dreading what was to come.

---- ----------------------- ---------------------------------- ----------------------------

He woke up to the soft cries of the child in the next room and frantically jumped out of bed as soon as he remembered the events of the night before. Grabbing his night robe he quickly made his way to Harry's room. The child was standing in his cot clutching his stuffed rabbit with tears streaming down his red chubby face. When he saw Severus the tears stopped and the cries were whimpers in mere seconds. His lifted a free arm out towards Severus in a silent plea to be held, something which Severus quickly complied with.

He gently coaxed the child quiet enough so he was able to clean Harry enough to the point of presentable. He was greatly relying on Draco's usual morning stops to his rooms so he himself could get ready for the day. Right on time there was a knock on his rooms portrait which then opened admitting Draco inside.

"Good morning Sev, Harry," Draco plopped himself down on the couch next to where Harry was set moments ago. "And how are you this lovely morning Harry?" He looked down at the child who had contented himself with crawling into his lap.

Harry looked up at him with a bright smile. "I good Dwaco. Bakefast?" Draco laughed loudly while picking the child up and depositing him in his chair.

"Draco breakfast will be delivered shortly. I would appreciate it if you would eat with us this morning for I have something I need to tell you. For now I am going to get ready for the day and will be out shortly." With that Severus swept out of the room heading towards the washroom.

Turning back to Harry, tying a cloth around his neck, he smiled. "Looks like it's just me and you for now Harry. Whatever shall we do?" He reached over and lightly tickled the child, cherishing the laughter it brought forth. Leaning back in contentment they waited to Severus and the food to arrive with Draco wondering what Severus had to tell him.

------ ---------------- -------------------- ---------------- ---------------------------

Breakfast went smoothly for the most part with Draco throwing Severus curious glances. When all the dishes were cleared from the table Severus took Harry to a blanket that he had laid on the floor that was littered with toys. Bending down so he was eye level with the child he spoke gently, "Harry I need to talk to Draco for a minute so I need you to stay here for a little bit." Harry nodded being too distracted by all the toys that surrounded him. Smiling lightly Severus walked back towards the table where Draco sat waiting, putting a boundary charm around the blanket for good measure. Sitting back down at the table he looked at Draco. Not being a man who beat around the bush he decided to be blunt.

"I was told last night that the minister has found out about Harry's state and wishes to take custody." He put up a hand to halt the young man's words, "I know what you are going to say and I am going to tell you that I will not allow that man to have him. I..we have worked to hard to get Harry into this state so that we may help him. Now because of our actions we must face this consequence. There will be a trial of a sorts and the ministry is within its rights to take Harry until such a time as the trial ends. Albus has promised to do as much as he can to keep Harry out of their clutches but I am afraid to admit that even he can only do so much in this matter."

He looked up at the young man to gage his reaction.

To put it lightly Draco looked a wreck. They wanted to take Harry away, away from people who actually want to take care of him and are more than willing to do so. He stood up in rage. "I am not going to let them take him. Sev they can't have him! I...I..." He dragged off not knowing what he was going to say. Severus seemed to understand either way.

"I know Draco, which is why I need your help more now than before. No longer will I allow someone else in this school to watch over him. When he is not with me he is with you, and vice versa. I trust my colleagues but this must be done in order to protect him. This also means that he may be accompanying you to classes every once in a while when he cannot be in my potions class, due to the type of potion that will be brewed that day. Draco I need to know now if you are willing to do that or not." He stared expectantly as the young man in front of him.

Draco was deep in thought. Was he ready to drop everything for this little boy? Give up what little free time, and frankly even the time he didn't have to spare? With a jolt the answer was there. "Yes Sev I wanna help and I have grown just as attached as you, even if you wont admit as much." He added with a chuckle.

"Good. Thank you Draco. This is going to be difficult but it is necessary to..." He was interrupted when a voice from his floo entered the room.

"Severus are you there?" The Headmasters head voiced.

"Yes Albus I am right here. What can I do for you?"

"He's here Severus. Fudge is here."

Draco looked at Severus with a furrowed brow, concerned at why the minister was there so early. He wasn't expecting any of this to start happening for a little while yet. Let the courts hear about it first before a visit from the minister came, but alas it was not to be.

"Draco take Harry and go into my room. Lock the door with every spell you know of and keep your wand out. I do not know how this meeting will go and I have no clue as to whether the minister has some of his people searching the castle for Harry as we speak, I rather him not find him so please do as I ask. Take a few of Harry's things into the room with you so as to keep him occupied. Do not open the door for anyone but myself. I will let you know when I return." With that Severus left the rooms.

Draco rushed to gather some toys and necessities for Harry before lifting the boy out of his seat and taking him into Sevs room. Placing Harry on the bed he turned to the door shutting it firmly and placing every locking spell he knew as long as some nasty hexes that will go off on anyone who tried to open the door.

Harry who was unaware as to what was going on was looking around him with interest. He knew that Severus wasn't with him and knew he could now explore without being pulled away. He giggled with glee and crawled to the other end of the bed towards the bedside table. There were some colorful bottles on the table and he wanted to touch them. He reached out as far as his little arms could reach and nearly fell off the bed. At the last minute he felt arms pull him away from his prize and struggled to get free of the arms holding him at bay.

"No Harry you can't play with that. Here come play with some of your toys." He placed Harry on the blanket he had placed on the floor with Harry's toys sprawled on it. When he noticed Harry trying to crawl away and towards the closet he placed the boundary spell that Severus had taught him. Harry ran into the boundary and pushed against it with all his might. He finally gave him and sat back on his padded bottom and whimpered looking up at Draco with watered eyes.

"Oh no you don't Harry. That isn't going to work on me. I know and you know that you are not allowed to run a muck in Severus' rooms. Play with your own toys for now." He turned and sat on the bed with a book he had picked up and settled in to read. Harry his attention span that of the two-year-old that he is turned to his own toys and started playing contentedly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus was currently sitting in the headmasters office fuming. This dumb forsaken man honestly wanted to take Harry out of his care. _He has no idea about this boy. No clue as to what he went through before I had him deaged; dammit not even the headmaster or the boys friends knew about it. _He scowled his fiercest scowl, the one that scared every student into submission, towards that pompous man who was sitting across from him, daring him to take the boy.

"Albus the boy would simply be better protected in the Ministry's care and would allow Professor Snape here more time to find the cure. Therefore I will be taking the child with me today, you will of course let me know when the cure is found. Now then where is he?"

Severus stood up furiously, clenching his hands into fists and the air cackling with his magic. "You will _not_ be taking Harry with you." Silence filled the room with his outraged statement. Fudge, being who he is, stood up and pointed a finger in Severus' face.

"Now see here. I am the Minister of Magic and you will not speak to me that way. I have declared the boy a ward of the ministry and as such is to be taken immediately to where hecan be protected."

"Cornelius please sit down and let us discuss this like the adults that we are. Yes you as well Severus, well maybe you should move over to this chair yes that sounds right to me. Come take a seat my boy. Good. Now Cornelius I am afraid that I cannot allow you to take Harry out of Hogwarts. The child would not take well to the change in which case could cause severe damage to his mental state. Also since Severus is the one who deaged him, he shall be the one to care for the child. Even better he _wants_ to take care of the child. I see no reason to not allow this. Now then Cornelius I believe we are done for the today so I shall escort you to the gates. Come then." Albus led the dumbfounded minister out of his office.

"Albus this is not over, I will get a court date started immediately and I will have that boy in Ministry's custody!" Severus heard no noise as the door closed. He leaned back into his chair and took a deep breath letting it out slowly. Suddenly worried by Fudges words he rushed out of the office and down to his rooms with the sudden urge to make sure Harry was all right. He bolted down the moving stair case and ran past bewildered students his robes billowing behind him. He nearly yelled out his password before remember where he was. Running up to the portrait he gasped out the password and bolted inside. Going up to his bedroom door he screamed through the door, "Draco, Draco it is me open up. Draco ope..." There was no need to continue for Draco opened up the door ever so slightly, only enough to see a strand of platinum hair and an eye peek through.

"Tell me something only Sev knows."

"Draco this is ridiculous open up!"

"Tell me."

"Fine. When you add powdered toadstrull and eyes of newt you get a fume that becomes noxious and can put a person into a three day coma. However if you add in wormwood the potion becomes..."

"Okay fine I get it, it is you." Draco stood back and opened the door all the way, enough so that Severus could see Harry sleeping peacefully in the center of his bed.

Sighing in relief at seeing the child he turned on Draco. "I do hope you have a boundary charm on him so he doesn't slide off the bed." He took in Draco's frantic nods and sighed. "I apologize Draco for my shortness with you. The meeting was overly stressful and the minister is dead set on getting Harry in his control." He held up a hand to stall Draco's response. "For now he cannot take him, however he is at this very moment taking this case to the courts and we will undoubtedly be called upon soon. We must be ready for anything. I would not put it past the minister to send some of his people to just take Harry out of our hands when we least expect it so let us not get in that position."

"Why though Sev. Why does he want Harry so bad? I mean he has been tearing at Harry for a few years now so why would he want him in his custody, it just doesn't make any sense."

"Draco there is something you have to understand about both the minister and Harry. Harry is a powerful young man. The wizarding world puts all their hopes into this young lad who is sleeping in my bed. He is the symbol of hope and power, of the light. Now the minister has made many mistakes over the years and the public is not happy with him. I do believe that he feels that if he had Harry in his control and away from an ex-death eater and a death eaters son the public would change their opinion of him. He is in it only for the publicity. This is another reason why I fear for Harry should the minister win. We have no way in knowing what kind of care he would receive." He walked over to a chair that was placed next to the bed, he thought that may have been where Draco was sitting before he came, and sat heavily down into it.

Draco was silently mulling over what Severus had said. It all made sense really and mentally smacked himself for not thinking of it before. He looked at the toddler who was beginning to awaken even though he had only slept a short while and felt a wave of pity for the boy. Did he not ever get a break?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry rolled over onto his back and was looking up at the ceiling. He heard voices and rolled over onto his side spotting Severus. He squealed in delight and sat up. He started to crawl towards the dark man but bumped into the invisible shield. He sat back on his bottom and whimpered towards the man, "Up! Me wan' up!Pease."

His voice quickly caught the attention of Severus who smiled gently at the child. He lifted the charm on the child and lifted him into his lap. "Well hello there child you have a good nap?" Harry didn't answer but snuggled into his shoulder putting his thumb into his mouth.

"He hasn't slept long so it's no wonder he is still tired. He had only been napping for about twenty minutes before you came back. If he doesn't go back to sleep now we're going to have one cranky toddler later on." Draco was already making plans on how to get out of taking care of the kid should he not go back to sleep. He wasn't cut out to deal with a cranky kid.

Severus nodded to Draco in agreement. He took his wand from the bedside table and transfigured his chair into a rocking chair with a useful spell he got out of the parenting book he had gotten. He pulled Harry closer to himself and stated rocking slowly gently rubbing Harry's back hoping to lull him back to sleep.

He'd deal with Fudge later. For now he would concentrate on the child in his arms.

– - -- -- – – – – — – – - - - - - --

Needless to say even though Severus had rocked the sleepy child Harry had not fallen back to sleep. He couldn't understand why Harry would fall back asleep but he had a feeling the child didn't want him to go away like he had before. Draco had left in the hopes that Harry would fall asleep with just Severus in the room so he was left alone with Harry. He looked down at the child nestled in his arms and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you Harry? You need to nap child so close your eyes and go to sleep for me." He was not about to beg to anyone not even a toddler and that was as close as he was going to get to it. Praying to merlin that the child would finally sleep he rubbed his back soothingly.

Sadly twenty minutes later found Severus and Harry in the kitchen with snacks in front of them. Harry was obviously becoming cranky squirming in his seat and his face gradually becoming red. Hoping to put off a tantrum he lifted the child into his lap and gave him a piece of banana to eat.

"After snack Harry how about we play with a few of your toys hmm?" He watched as Harry began calming down and popped the banana piece into his mouth and nodding happily to Severus' question. He stood up in Severus' lap once he had swallowed.

"Go play! Now, up up up" he bounce as best as he could in Sevs lap nearly losing his balance. Severus laughed heartily at the child's antics. Standing with Harry in his arms he went into the sitting room and sat on the floor with Harry preparing himself with a long afternoon of pretend.

An hour or so later the door to his courters was opened and admitted one Draco Malfoy. Mr. Draco Malfoy took two steps into the rooms and found himself with one Harry Potter attached to his legs. Chuckling he looked down at the toddler and raised an eyebrow at the kid. "I was expecting you to be napping mister." He rustled Harry's hair a bit before giving in to the child's pleas to be held. He took a good look at him and finally came to a conclusion; Harry Potter had never fallen back to sleep after he had left. _Oh dear Merlin! He may be all good and happy now but what about later on! Oh no oh no oh no I will not be around later for that! _Draco walked over to where Severus was sitting, placed Harry back on the floor, and turned around to walk right back out the portrait hole.

"Hold it!"

Severus knew exactly what Draco was thinking, which made him smirk evilly. He watched as Draco tensed and slowly turned around to meet his eyes.

"Where do you think you are going hm?" Lifting his left eyebrow for effect.

"You know very well what I was thinking Sev so don't try and pull that. Plus I have homework that I need to get started on. This professor that is filling in for you right now is a terror. He is worse than you! I swear six feet on invisibility potions! There isn't enough about them to write that much!" Draco flopped himself unceremoniously onto the couch tucking his feet underneath him.

"That is preposterous. Your year isn't supposed to be learning about invisibility potions until next year!" Severus rolled the blue ball that Harry had thrown at him back to Harry watching as the runt giggled in delight. He saw the toddler lift it up and put it in his mouth and quickly grabbed the ball from Harry before the boy choked. "No Harry. Do not put the ball in your mouth, you roll or throw it only." Harry gave him a toothy grin before moving over to his magical bouncing blocks to play.

"You know Sev he may be all lovey and cuddly now but in a few hours he is going to be a menace." Draco smirked at Severus when the mans eye brow twitched in irritation. Ah how he loved to annoy him, one of his favorite past times really.

"I suggest you get started on that essay before I do something you will regret. Besides Harry here could never be any worse than you." Severus smirked while getting up to get some tea for himself, only pausing when he heard the indignant cry from the teenager.

An hour or so later a house elf popped into the room announcing that their dinner was ready and waiting for them in the dining area. Draco put his potions books to the side and gathered up Harry who was destroying his small tower he had built with some blocks.

"Come on runt let's get you some food." He flung Harry into his arms eliciting a giggle from the little boy. "Yeah that's right, stay in a good mood." He placed Harry in his chair while Severus came and placed a cloth around his neck. "All right Harry here you go." He placed some small chicken bits on the child's plate and settled himself into his own chair, serving himself a little bit of everything.

"No! No hungwy" Harry lifted a bit of the chicken and threw it into the center of the table.

"No Harry, no throwing you food." Harry didn't seem to like being told no and threw another piece but at Severus himself this time. "Harry no. If you throw another piece I am going to put you to bed." Severus was hoping that the small threat might affect the child into not throwing his food. He knew it was in vein though, he knew this was the child's grumpy stage from not having a nap earlier and he knew he would be putting the child to bed in a minute. _This is going to be a long night._

Draco sat in his seat smirking at Severus. He knew this was coming as he had warned before. Not only was Harry grumpy from earlier but he was also two, as in the terrible two stage of his life. This was to be expected at some point. Thank goodness he didn't have to deal with it for long. He laughed to himself as he placed a piece of potato in his mouth. _This will be very interesting. _Harry through another piece at Severus blowing a raspberry afterwards. _This will be very interesting indeed. _

"That is enough Harry. Come on." Severus stood up from his seat lifting a squirming Harry into his arms.

"No, no, no, no!" Harry started crying as trying to wiggle his way out of Severus' arms. He may not know what was going on but he knew he wouldn't like it. Severus brought him into his rooms. He placed Harry on his bed and placed a boundary charm around the child while he grabbed some night clothes for him, while Harry continued to cry and bang on the invisible barrier.

Changing Harry was no easy task but Severus managed to get the boy into his night clothes. He lifted Harry outside of the barrier and place the child into his crib and turned to leave the room, leaving a crying Harry behind. Shutting the door behind him Severus went back to his seat and continued eating his dinner.

Draco eyed him calmly. "Was that maybe a bit harsh Sev? I mean he is only two he doesn't understand that it is wrong to do some things."

"Draco he is tired and grumpy and nothing I would say right now would sink into his head. He may be young but he does understand the word no. This will be fine. He will cry himself out and fall asleep."

"Couldn't you have at least placed silencing charms around the room his cries are loud." Draco sighed while placing his hands over his ears for some quiet.

"Sorry Draco but I do still need to hear in case anything is wrong." Severus replied with a chuckle. "Though I do hope this will not become a common occurrence."


	5. Chapter 5

1He couldn't believe the nerve of those two men. He was the Minister of Magic! How dare they not turn over the boy to him and how dare they dismiss him in such a way. He wouldn't stand for it oh no he wouldn't. The minister slammed his office door shut behind him and sat heavily into his chair. Putting his elbows on the desk he steepled his fingers together thinking. Oh he knew what he wanted to do but he had to think of a way to do it without Dumbledore catching on. It would do no good to have his plan in action only to have Dumbledore find out before he was supposed.

Grinning to himself he pulled out a piece of parchment, he had a letter to write.

_Hafen,_

_There is an issue I would like to deal with but I require your assistance. I would like to set up a meeting with you as soon as possible. I will not disclose this issue in this owl for I am unsure whether it will be intercepted, mind you this is for safety reasons. Please contact me immediately._

_Minister of Magic,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

Satisfied, he summoned one of the ministry's owls and tied the parchment to its legs. "Take this to Hafen of the child services department and do not leave until he responds." Opening the window for the owl, Fudge sat back into his chair to wait. It wouldn't be long now. That boy will be his and when he has Potter in his custody he can use him as he pleases. _Once I have the brat my career will sky rocket!_

Lost in thoughts as he was he missed an owl flying into his office until the bird poked him hard in his head with its' beak. Grunting, Fudge untied the letter and scanned it.

_Minister,_

_I will gladly meet up with you. You have only to name a place and a time for us to meet. I am glad to be of service._

_Head of Child Services,_

_Jason Hafen_

The minister let out a harsh chuckle. _My dear friend, I knew I would be able to rely on you. _He quickly wrote a response for Hafen to meet him at his personal home the next morning. Quickly sending the owl back out the window, Fudge went out into the ministry halls to see what gossip he could pick up. _After all, you never know what you will hear and what may come in handy some day._

_- - - - - _

A man in his early fourties knocked on the ministers door the next moring. _Not that I am not glad that the minister asked for me specifically but meeting him at his personal residence? That is a little strange._ He was startled out of his thoughts when the door was opened and he was ushered inside by a house elf.

"Welcome sirs! Follow me please, master is waiting in the lounge." The elf led him through a series of cooridors and through a set of double doors. There is where the man spotted the minister, already seated in comfortable chair sipping on a cup of tea, or so he guessed.

"Minister, you wished to see me?" Jason Hafen took off his hat and placed in on the table next to the other chair before sitting down opposite of the minister.

"Ah Jason, it is a pleasure to see you again. Yes, I did wish to speak to you but I need your word that what we speak about will not be told outside this room." He gave a meaningful look to Hafen hoping he would get the point. He nodded his head with a smile when he saw the agreement in the other mans eyes. "There is a matter that will take great care and subtle moves on. Of which I speak is in the matter of one Harry Potter. Now I will fill you in on the current situation and what I wish to do. Mind you this is all for the boys personal safety in mind..." The minister went on and told his tale, weaving it to suit his purposes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

The next day for little Harry was better. He woke up slowly with a large yawn and rubbing little fists against his eyes. He rolled over in his crib clutching his stuffed animal to his chest putting a thumb in his mouth. He rolled again in discomfort digging his face into his stuffed animals soft fur and let out a whine. Moving a little more he grew more unhappy letting out little cries of "Da." He sat up when he heard movement outside of his room and cried a little harder with one hand grasping at the bars.

The door opened wider and little Harry stood up with his stuffed animal, tears rolling down his face, and held one hand out for the person coming through the door. He watched the person come closer and let out a small cry of delight at seeing his daddy coming to pick him up. His daddy reached under his arms and lifted him up and close to his chest, cradling Harry there gently.

"Good morning Harry, I hope you are feeling better this morning child." His daddy rubbed circles on his back that made Harry relax more into his embrace, which was gently lulling him back to sleep. His daddy readjusted him in his arms and Harry was once more reminded why he cried out before and started squirming and whining. "I get it Harry, come on child let's get you cleaned up."

As much as Harry was in discomfort, he let out a whine when his daddy laid him down on the soft table; he wanted back in his daddies embrace. He was quickly cleaned and redressed into his night-y; his daddy saying that there was no classes today so he could stay in it for a while, which was fine with Harry, he just wanted to stay with his daddy. He was lifted back into his daddy's arms and he laid his head into his chest letting out a giggle when he heard a thump.

"What are you giggling at you little monster hmm?" Severus' deep voice cut through the next thump that Harry was listening to causing him to look at his daddy.

"Daddy, der's a thump...thump..THUMP!" He giggled again as he heard it. His daddy let out a laugh when he realized what Harry was talking about.

"That's my heart Harry. Your's makes the same sound." He let out another hearty laugh when Harry tried to place his own ear to his heart and was failing miserably at it.

Harry gave up and settled his head back into his daddy's chest to listen to his heart some more. He was jostled from his listening when his daddy tried to pull him away while trying to place him in his seat. Harry let out a cry and held onto his daddy's robes in a tight fist.

"No dow' daddy! No dow!" A tear leaked out of the corner of his eye and he gripped tighter to the robes already clamped in his hands. He felt a warm hand rub his back and he calmed down a little.

"Harry child, what's the matter? It's breakfast time and you need to sit in your chair so you can eat, aren't you hungry." Severus continued rubbing his back, gently walking back and forth to help calm the toddler in his arms. Harry nodded but Severus could only tell by what he felt coming from his chest as the boy had his face buried in his robes.

Confused as to what to do Severus continued walking around his rooms rubbing the small back. He quickly walked to the sitting room when he heard the portrait open shifting Harry into one arm and hold him tightly. Harry was completely undisturbed by this and continued his silent cries, still clenching his robes. Severus calmed when he saw the blonde head of Draco walk into the room.

"Ah high Sev, you planning on hexing me? Should I pull my wand out?" Draco laughed quietly at his own joke falling silent when he saw Harry crying in Sevs arms. "What's the matter?" He asked gesturing to Harry.

"I am not quite sure to be honest. He seems to be a bit clingy and wouldn't allow me to set him in his chair even though he admitted to being hungry. I need to consult that book I had bought a while back. Let's see if we can get him to eat some then I want you to play with him to keep him occupied so I can see if I can find anything about his behavior." Draco nodded in agreement and went to the table where there was food laid out ready to be eaten.

Severus once again walked over to Harry's chair and tried placing him in it but failed when Harry let out another whimper and clung even tighter than he had, _This boy has one tough grip!_ "All right Harry I won't set you down. You can eat with me." Severus let out a sigh and settled himself and Harry into his chair. Luckily things proceeded smoothly after that with Harry taking pieces of food off of his daddy's plate while Severus was wishing he had remembered the boys cloth as he was making a terrible mess.

Harry sat in his daddy's lap happily munching on a piece of pancake he took from his daddy's plate, though he still kept one hand clamped into his robes to make sure he wouldn't go anywhere. Harry was so very happy to be sitting with his Daddy, happy that they didn't have to go anywhere that day. He let out a startled whimper when he felt a warm cloth over his face and tried to squirm away but as hard as he tried to the cloth followed. Finally it was taken away and Harry sat grumpily in his daddy's lap.

"All right Harry? Why don't you come over here and play with Draco? You always have fun with him Harry." Severus sat Harry on the floor where Draco had already set up some of Harry's favorite toys but Harry turned his head to his daddy. However when he turned his daddy was moving out of the room. With a cry Harry ran after him with tears trailing down his plump cheeks.

"Daddy!" Harry cried when he finally caught up with the man and clung to his leg. Severus looked down at the toddler then at Draco who was just as perplexed as he was. He bent and lifted Harry into his arms

"What's wrong Harry? I was only getting a book child, I would have been right back. Come on you can get it with me." He quickly retrieved the book from his night stand and went back out to Draco who was waiting for them. He sat Harry back on the floor, having to pry his hands away from his robes and sat back on the couch. "I am going no where Harry, play with Draco." He opened the book and prayed to merlin that the boy would let him read.

Harry glanced at his daddy as if to make sure that he was staying. Satisfied he turned to Draco and started playing happily, glancing at his daddy to make sure he was there every once in a while.

Severus opened his book skimming through the pages to see if he missed anything that could possibly tell him about Harry's current behavior. He found a few things odd with the child currently. He found it quite astounding that the boy would be testing his boundaries already as he did last night considering his previous experience the first time around as a two year old. The second being this sudden attachment to his self, he didn't know if this was the after effect from leaving Harry in the room last night or if it was something completely different.

He flipped through a few chapters that he had already read and skipped a few that looked insignificant, promising himself to go back and take a peek at those later. He stopped when he found something that he valued as useful upon reading it.

_It is found that children come upon an age where they are testing their security situation. Most childrenattachthemselves to the dominant adult figure in their life. It is not uncommon for said child to put up a fuss when the adult leaves their sight making _

_them feel insecure and the need to be with the person. This usually occurs with children _

_age three through five; of course this is dependent on each individual child's situation..._

He skipped the rest deeming it irrelevant seeing as he got the gist of it from the small portion that he read. Making sure he got it all he re read it a few times to let it sink in.Okay he could handle this, the child was attached, granted at an earlier age than when the book suggests but it did say that it varied at each child's situation and he would definitely deem Harry's situation different from that of a normal child.

Glancing at said child he gave a great sigh. Draco looked up from his playing with Harry giving him a questioning glance.

Waving him away he heaved another sigh, "I have merely found out a bit about why Harry is attached to me. It apparently is normal in children around his age; though I am not sure how long this will go on, nor how this will effect my teaching. I will merely have to wait and see." Draco nodded and went back to playing with Harry.

Severus flipped through the book some more hoping to find answers to Harry's other behaviors. Gracing Merlin, he found the chapter he was looking for. Is Your Child Becoming Daring? The title didn't seem to fit but the summary said it all. He flipped the next page and read:

_There is a period when the child turns two that they begin to test their boundaries against the limit that the parent(s) put on them. This is very common and often called the terrible two's because the child becomes testy and often fussy and hard to keep in control. It is important that the parent(s) keep firm but also consoling to the child to help them not feel trapped. This is often a hard period for parents for they don't know when they are going to far or are being too lenient. _

Severus leaned back pinching his nose to stave off a headache. Well that clears that up a little bit but there is still the part that Harry would par take upon this "terrible two" stage so soon, considering his past. Harry Potter was a mystery at this moment but at least he had some idea what may be going on. He was pretty positive that Harry was going through this attachment stage but he was unsure about the "terrible two's" one. Only time will tell he supposed.

----- ------- ---------- ----------- ------------ ------------- ------------ ------------ ---------- ----------- ---------

One Jason Hafen opened the doors to the castle holding a piece of parchment in his hands. He stopped to take in the great castle that he himself had attended years ago grinning at the familiarity of it all.

"Mr. Hafen, how may I help you?" The wizened Headmaster stepped out from around the corner with a bright smile on his face waving the man further into the castle. "Would you like to accompany me to my office?"

"No, I am sorry Headmaster but I am here for one purpose and one purpose only and that is to collect Mr. Potter."

"Why ever would you need to do that?" The headmasters grin faltered slightly and the gleam in his eyes was gone, slowing hardening.

"I was informed that the boy was de aged to the age of approximately two years of age. Seeing as the boy has no parents and it would be a bother to send him back to his aunt and uncle the ministry has taken the liberties to giving the boy a place to stay while we figure out how to return him to his proper age." Hafen gave the headmaster the parchments he was holding."I have the proper documents here to make Mr. Potter a ward of the Ministry."

Dumbledore frowned staring at the parchments. "I am sorry but I cannot allow you to take Mr. Potter off of the school grounds. He is currently being taken care of. I have to power to my students until such a time as school is out of session."

"Understandable Headmaster. However, Mr. Potter is not currently playing the role of student and therefore is not under your jurisdiction. The ministry can provide the boy with everything he needs."

"I do not think you understand Jason. The boy is comfortable here and adores his caretaker to move him now would damage his psyche." Dumbledore pushed the papers back in the other mans hands moving to push him from the castle.

"Not this time Dumbledore. These papers allow me to take the child now. I am sorry, truly I am however the minister himself has come to me concerning the boy. If you truly find this unsatisfactory you may submit a complaint to the board and make a hearing. I am sorry to have to insist but I must have the boy now." He gave the old man a sad look. "I really am sorry Headmaster but my hands are tied at this moment."

"Follow me Jason." The Headmaster responded coldly and with a glare. "Everyone will live to regret what you and the minister are doing now. These are circumstances you will never understand." The headmaster led the other man to the dungeons and the Severus Snapes' rooms. Knocking on the portrait he waited for a answer. There was a slight pause before unexpectantly Draco Malfoy opened the portrait.

"Hello professor Dumbledore. Can I help you?" The young man gave the headmaster a questioning look, looking at the man behind him.

"I am sorry this has to happen Draco but is Severus here, I need to speak with him." Draco ushered the two men into the room taking them over to where Severus sat with Harry in his lap playing.

Severus looked up upon hearing the noise and sent a look to the man behind Dumbledore. "No." He grasped Harry tighter to himself and stayed where he was.

"I am sorry my boy, but Mr. Hafen here has the proper documents to make Harry a ward of the ministry. All hands are tied at this moment but I plan to file for a court immediately to help you gain custody of Harry." He gave the other man a sympathetic look.

"No. I will not stand for this. The boy is fine and comfortable with where he is. Not only that but he is currently going through an attachment stage. To take him now will surely ruin the child. No I will not allow this...man to take Harry from me." Severus curled on the floor, cocooning the boy between his chest and legs. Harry let out a small giggle, completely unaware of his situation.

"I am sorry Mr. Snape but the boy must come with me. As the headmaster has said you may file for a court but for now the boy must come." Hafen moved forward to take the boy but Draco went and stood in his way.

"Were you not listening? Harry is at a critical stage right now, do you want to be the one responsible for ruining the psyche of Harry Potter?" Draco gave the man a cold glare refusing to budge when the other man made to move him aside.

"That is not my concern young man. Now move aside before I have aurors come in and make you all!" He quickly moved, more like shoved, past Draco and all but yanked the now hysterical Harry from Severus' arms. "There now I will be off." And before anyone had a say in the matter the other man was practically running out of the door with a screaming Harry Potter.


	6. Chapter 6

1Jason Hafen nearly ran out of the building, dodging students and clutching the screaming child in his arms. He didn't feel it wise to stick around so hurriedly ran through the main doors and across the grounds; taking no care to the toddler in his arms. He got through the wards and apparated in an alley next to the ministry building. Stepping into the phone booth he punched in his numbers for easy access and was lowered down. The child in his arms was becoming increasingly harder to hold onto. Maybe he did work for child services in the wizarding world, but he absolutely abhorred children. He only got the job because of his father, who is good friends with the minister himself.

Walking through the corridors and up the elevator he briskly walked into his office depositing the child none to gently into a hard chair. He sat in his own plump chair with a sigh waiting for the minister to contact him as he said he would. He looked to the child, who was now calming down, and gave him a glare. Thanks to that brat he now had a headache.

Harry looked around the bare office with tears in his eyes. This was not where he was before, and that man was definitely not his daddy. "Daddy? Daddy!"

"Shut up boy, your 'daddy' isn't here." Jason leaned back placing his right hand over his eyes.

More tears pouring down his face Harry tried again, "Dwaco? Dwaco!" He moved his head around to look about the office but didn't spot his second favorite person; second only to Severus his daddy. He began to cry again only louder this time. He did not know where he was, he did not know this man in front of him but he did know that he wanted his daddy and Draco!

Jason watched the kid work himself into a tantrum and finally became fed up. "All right you infernal brat be quiet now or you wont ever see your daddy again!" Well he found that this was definitely not the way to go. Even though this boy was but a toddler, he understood what " never going to see you daddy again" meant, who knew? He cast a silencing spell on the child and placed bonds around him to keep him in place. He didn't want to go losing the kid now.

Thankfully the minister chose that moment to fire call him.

"Ah Jason, did you get Potter?" Fudge chuckled to himself.

"Yes minister the kid is here with me now. What would you like me to do with him?"

"Whatever you will Jason. Just keep him out of others grasp."

"But minister I cannot watch after this child!"

"Do whatever you want Jason, just do not let Dumbledore get anywhere near the kid." With that Fudge ended the firecall so he could have a glass of victory wine.

Jason looked at the hysterical kid in his office. Making a quick decision he unbound the kid and picked him up under his arms, trying to ignore the stench that came from the child. Moving through the hall unnoticed he opened a door to an unused room, currently only holding old files. He found a large box and placed it on the floor. Looking at the kid laying suspended from his left arm he gave a sigh and placed the kid in the box.

"This will hold you kid. You stay quiet. You can't leave this room or this box so I wouldn't try if I were you." Jason knew the toddler couldn't understand it all but placed the spell on the box and room to keep the kid in and others out, then briskly left the room.

--- ----- ------- ---------- ---------- -----------

"Albus set up that court date right now! I will not leave Harry in their care, you know they will only use them for Fudge's own purposes! Harry cannot defend himself in this state!" Severus was currently pacing his rooms while Dumbledore sat on his couch. Draco was sitting on the floor amonst the toys that he and Harry were playing with before he was forcefully taken.

"Severus you need to calm down first and foremost. Nothing good can come from you getting worked up." Dumbledore pulled out his packet of lemon drops that he always carried with him. "Lemon drop?"

Severus ignored the old mans question. "Calm down? CALM DOWN? You want me to clam down when Harry is currently somewhere in the ministry doing who knows what? I will not calm down until he is back in these rooms playing with Draco and myself with his toys! He is currently a toddler, barely that, and he was hauled out of here like he was a criminal! They had no rights to taking him only one crazed minister who wants nothing more than fame and his words on what he wants! I will not say this again Albus I want that court date made now or I will take things into my own hands!" If one can picture a horse foaming at the mouth after a long run, then they had the perfect picture of Severus Snape at that moment.

Flinching at the words from the younger man, Albus stood up and nodded. "Yes all right Severus I will go right now. Try and relax for now, I will contact you when I have some news. I will try to get a visitation to Harry as well so as to at least check up on the lad." Dumbledore left the rooms, knowing there were no more words to be said.

Draco watched Severus pace throughout the rooms upset. "Sev, we will get Harry back, right?"

"Oh do not fear about that Draco, we will get him back, one way or another. There is no doubt of that."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Darkness, dark gray, dark blue, or even black but the only term he knew was dark. His vision was blurred by his tears making the small like from a window at the very top of the wall, which was no bigger than a small book, seem non existent. Memories started pouring into his conscious mind, none that the small child could decipher let alone understand. Images of being in a small dark room, not unlike that he was in now, crying out for someone, who he did not know.

Besides his cries there was no sound. None within the room nor outside of the door that he could not see. This child held much fear but there were some that he feared the most; the dark, silence, and being alone, all of which he was now faced with.

He tried to wiggle into a better position but the place he was did not allow movement. He was uncomfortable in more than one way and wanted the comfort that only a select few could give. He did not know why that man took him away; his thoughts would break off there as is usual to the two year old mind. His cries grew louder in confusion slowly getting quieter within an hour, his mind growing weaker in fear and incomprehension. He became quiet in sound and mind regressing to the once was.

If someone were to look into the room they would never know that a toddler was in the room; which is exactly what Jason Hafen thought at first when he came back into the room the next day. If he didn't know that he himself had placed the child in the room with the charms he would have thought that the child had somehow managed to escape. He quickly walked to the small box and peered inside. Satisfied the kid was still inside, he dumped the small piece of bread he brought with him near the kids head and rushed out of the room not turning back or having second thoughts on the condition of the kid; especially those dull green eyes with dried tears down his cheeks.

Jason returned to his office to find a small stack of papers in his "in" folder labeled Court. Sighing he sat down to read it to find out which of the brats the ministry is currently housing this court date would be about.

_**A court date has been set for one Harry James Potter in the matter **_

_**of his care. This file has been set by Albus Dumbledore for Severus Snape. **_

_**This court has found their findings of the matter sufficient and a **_

_**court date is in need to be set. Please check in on the child and report **_

_**back to the courts that you understand the proceedings of the court. **_

Jason's brow furrowed as he hurried out of his office and up to visit the minister. This was not supposed to happen, at least not yet. He sped, well more like walked really fast as it would be undignified to speed, through the halls knocking some people over in his haste. Taking the lift to the top floor he stopped at the secretaries desk.

"I need to speak to the minister, it's important." Moments later he was told to go in with the witch yelling behind him that he could only be in there for a few minutes. Jason through the door open and slammed it behind him.

Before the minister could say anything he thrust the paper under the ministers nose. "Sir, we have a problem." He watched the minister read over the parchment, saw the man turn different shades of red, and also saw the mans fists start to form with one clenching around his wand.

"What is this nonsense? I put in specific orders that nothing of the sort was allowed to pass through about this child. I went there personally!" The minister was foaming at the mouth, enunciating each word enough that spit flew from his mouth. The minister abruptly stood up and started pacing. "Jason, is there anyway to stop this court date from happening? Or at least put it off until _I_ want it to happen?"

Jason shook his head slowly, "I am sorry minister, but once these parchments go through there is no stopping the process. By law anything that has to do with a child is taken care of as soon as possible when the paperwork is submitted. I apologize minister I do not think we can do anything about this. What are you going to do sir?" Silently Jason mulled over why the minister wouldn't know that information himself considering he _was_ the minister of magic.

"I don't know Jason, not yet but I will figure something out. Harry Potter must not go back with Dumbledore and Snape, he just mustn't."

"Worry not Severus, even though the minister seemed to have mentioned something to the courts I was able to get the paperwork through and there is a court date to be set, word is just waiting from the minister on the state of Harry."

"That, Albus, is what I am worried about. What if the minister waits a long while to "check in" on Harry, he could easily prolong the court date!" Severus Snape was currently pacing back and forth through his rooms making sure to be quite and conscious of the boy, Draco, sleeping on the couch. The boy had been a mess when he found out the full extent of what had happened and what was going on. Snape had sat with him reassuring him that they would get Harry back, not only for Draco's benefit but also for himself.

" Not to worry, my boy, not to worry. If the minister takes longer than the required week to respond, a member of the courts will impose and insist on seeing the child their self. This will go through and Harry will be back in your care. Now all we must do is wait."

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - – – - - - - - - - - - - -

This is ridiculous. There was no way that he could sit there any longer while that _man_ had control over Harry. No way was he going to just sit here and let everyone else do something about it while he sits there doing absolutely nothing. Getting up he stormed across the room yanking the portrait open. He was almost out the door before he was interrupted.

"Where are you going my boy?" Damn, the headmaster caught him. Putting on a smirk he turned to face the nosy old man.

"Headmaster," a little nod of the head for respect, "I was merely going for a walk. I cannot sit in these rooms any longer without fresh air." Without waiting for a reply, he turned and went out the portrait. Unfortunately he didn't hear the spell being cast in his direction.

"I am sorry child. I cannot allow to go running into the ministry. You certainly have been in Severus' company, it reflects in your similar behavior." The headmaster cast a floating charm and pulled Draco into Severus' bedroom. There already on the bed in a full body bind was one Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potions Master and Ex-Death Eater, glaring in the headmaster's direction. "Only a few hours ago I found Severus attempting the same as you child. I am truly sorry for this." He floated Draco onto the bed next to the older man and proceeded to place him in a full body bind before removing the stunner.

"Albus," Severus growled, "This is not necessary, I was merely going for a stroll."

"Ah, so Draco said as well. However, I find, I cannot trust either of you during this emotional time. I know you both care deeply for Harry and only wish for his safety, but you must allow the courts to proceed. We will win; I promise you that, we just have to." The old man left the room, leaving two people in body binds behind him. "Perhaps I will bring you some lemon drops later. Yes I think you would both enjoy that."

Setting himself down on the couch in the main room the old man gave a heavy sigh. _I don't know what either of those two young men will do if we don't win. I fear the wizarding world will see much anguish should that come about. I pray to Merlin that we win._

- - - - -- - -- - - - -- -- - -- -

"I cannot believe I am stuck on this bed. How does that old man know everything?" Draco was lying on the bed completely bored already, so he complained.

Severus chuckled lightly at his behavior. "Draco you have only been here for a mere fifteen minutes and you are already complaining. Myself, I have been here for hours already. That nosy old man will not get away with this though. We will have our payback, though when this is all over." Severus fell quiet. Both he and the boy next to him became lost in thought.

Eventually though Draco went back to his complaining and trying to wiggle his way out of the bind though both men knew it was useless. Only during this time did Severus realize something. "Draco I apologize. I have forgotten that you yourself are a young man not yet a full adult. I have piled you with a responsibility too big for you to carry. Take that not as an insult for you have carried it well, but it was not my place to put it on you."

"Forget about it Sev. I cared about Harry longer than I have let on in the past. I brought some of his problems to you thus involving myself." Draco couldn't believe Sev sometimes. Him, a child! That was absurd.

He knew he pushed a button with Draco by the tone of the boys voice, but he vowed to himself when this was all over, he would try to give Draco a little bit of his lost childhood as well; not to the extent that they are giving Harry, but a chance to lay back and enjoy what there is in life.

- - -- - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - -- -

He did not like the dark and this was all that was going through his still underdeveloped mind. Dark bad, bad, bad. He was a bad boy. Must stay in bad dark room because he was a bad boy. He didn't move, due to fear. He didn't make a sound, due to fear. He didn't grab at the piece of bread that someone had dropped in the box with him, due to fear. Fear was a powerful motivator to not do anything and that was something this young boy understood all too well. So he laid there, not doing anything but breathing and the occasional blink, though his tears betrayed him for he couldn't stop those.

--- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- --- -- -- -- -- -- -

Time was not on the ministers' side. He needed to move and quickly, he could not let the Potter brat be put back into that damn headmasters care. He rummaged through old files on one Severus Snape. Ah, yes these will work nicely. The file name "Severus Snape; Trial 243 Death Eater" was printed in bold black ink. "This will be perfect for what I need." The minister cackled to himself. That boy would stay in his care, he would further his career, and he would gain the fame that he deserved. He was the minister of magic and he deserved it for all that he had done for the wizarding world. He was just lucky that he was able to get the boy to begin with, that, he thought, was thanks to him being an ex slytherin himself. _I can still be sneaky, Albus Dumbledore, and just you watch me win this trial. _


	7. Chapter 7

1THERE IS A NEW SECTION ON THIS CHAPTER SINCE I COMBINED THEM BUT THIS HAS A REAL NEW PART TO IT LESS THAN HALF WAY DOWN

- - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - -

"All right you two we have to be at the courtroom in an hour. I am going to let you both up now so you can get ready. So curse me while you are moving so we make it on time. I am sure you want to see Harry but if we are late that will not reflect well upon us." With that Albus Dumbledore let up the body bind on both Severus and Draco; which he had placed over a week ago. Luckily for him Poppy whole heartily agreed with the necessary restraints and helped force-feed nutrient potions to them both for the past week or so.

Both men upon being released jumped to their feet cursing, just as Albus knew they would, and stretching out stiff limbs. As much as they wanted to throttle the old man they both moved for the different bathrooms and quickly got ready. Forty minutes later Severus, Draco and the headmaster were standing next to the fireplace ready to floo to the ministry.

"Before we go indulge an old man by listening to these words of advice: Do not react to anything anyone says. Do not make a grab for Harry no matter what, the courts will not hesitate to use even the smallest twitch of movement against you." He looked sternly at the two before him. He knew they understood the underlying hint; don't do anything stupid. When he was satisfied he threw floo powder into the grate and was whisked away followed shortly there after by the other two.

Tumbling out they quickly wiped their robes to remove the dirt with Severus helping make Draco look presentable. He stopped after a growl from Draco and hearing the muttered, "Sev if you don't stop I will hex your hair red!" Chuckling Albus led them to the courtroom on the second floor.

Upon entering the room the group of three made their way to the front left where a lone table was standing. Albus motioned for the two younger men to take a seat before sitting himself. "I am going to represent you, Severus, in this case since the courts deem me to involved to head the wizengamot court at this time."

Minutes later the court doors opened once again admitting Mr. Jason Hafen and the Minister of Magic whom walked to the other lone table before taking a seat, not bothering to glance at the other group.

Glancing around Draco noticed someone missing. "Sev where is Harry? Weren't they supposed to bring him here?"

Severus himself glanced around before turning urgently to Albus, who put a calming hand on his shoulder. "I do not know why Harry is not here. I do, however, plan on finding out, for he is supposed to be here." With that said he turned forward once again just in time to watch the remaining wizengamot members enter the court room. Everyone rose when they became visible and sat when they were all seated.

The middle man, Coryn Crumpet, stood up naming the courts purpose, "Albus Dumbledore, representing Severus Snape in a case against the ministry represented by Jason Hafen and the Minister of Magic based on a one Harry Potters guardianship. Will both parties please stand to show the court that all members of those mentioned at present." All four people stood up. "Good. If there are any early on issues that need to be mentioned that will not be dealt with in this court case speak now."

"Ah, yes. I am afraid I have an issue. I do believe that in order for this case to proceed Harry Potter must be present." Dumbledore gave a stern look at the other table where the minister wiped his brow.

"You are correct Albus. Minister, Mister Hafen, where is the child?"

"Your honor, I felt that due to Harry Potter's current age, which is around the age of two, he is too young to fully understand the happenings of this court."

"You Mr. Hafen may feel that way but the child must be present as was stated in the paperwork you received."

"Yes your honor, I did read that. However, something such as this case could only harm the child's mental state even further. I did not feel his attendance would be in his best interest."

"Then I do suppose it is a good thing that you are not heading this case Mr. Hafen. I am instructing a fifteen minute recess, plenty of time I am sure for you to go and retrieve Mr. Potter. Do not be late. Dismissed!"

Jumping up quickly the minister and Jason raced out of the room and to the closest lift.

"Jason, where did you put the brat?"

"There was a unused room down the hall from my office so I placed him in there, there would be no way he would be able to leave the room or spot I put him in. I placed a few charms on him."

The two men came to the aforementioned door with Jason speaking the unlocking charms necessary before proceeding inside. The two backed away from the stench that came from the room.

"Damnit man, what is that smell?"

"Sorry minister, I don't believe the child is toilet trained and there was no way I was going to do it."

"Quite understandable Jason. However we have less than ten minutes to make this...this thing presentable."

Nodding Jason flicked his wand muttering a few words. "It's a spell I learned a while ago that's meant to mask things. In this case, the stench and the looks of this kid." With that he grabbed the child and walked quickly back to the court room.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - – - - - - -

"I still don't understand why the minister wouldn't have brought Harry to begin with! The papers clearly stated for him to be present, they did say that didn't they Sev?" Draco turned sharply to the older man, he was unsure about what he said due to the fact that he had not even seen the papers.

Severus watched as the boy flushed slightly when he raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes Draco, they did state just that."

Severus gave off a sense of calm that if you were to somehow stuff veritaserum, as that's the only way you would get this answer out of him, you would find that he was anything but. His nerves were shot, doubts about the case results and about the reasons Harry was not in this very courtroom damnit. Where was that damn minister with his child!

"Both of you stay calm," Severus glared at the man, "Yes I can tell right through you Severus and I would prefer to be able to walk out of here with all of you and not one of you in Azkaban for any reasons." Albus gave a triumphant smirk when he saw some of Severus' anger leave and Draco's anxiousness dissipate.

Thankfully the doors opened admitting the minister and Hafen whom was carrying, who Albus assumed to be, Harry. His lips pursed at the site. While Harry looked to be in good health, the child was silent and still. His eyes were not moving and there was no blinking of the eyes occurring. The headmaster, to say the least, was disturbed and praying that neither Severus nor Draco had picked up on the child's state yet.

He looked to his sides and winced. Severus was glaring at the minister and giving his, if looks could kill you would have been dead hours ago, look to Hafen. _I should have known that Severus would have picked it up. _

Severus was not a happy man. He was furious, how dare these men bring Harry in here looking as he did. He was not a ex-deatheater/spy, well an alive one, for no reason. He lived and breathed taking in details, and boy was he able to see everything wrong with his child!

Severus turned to Draco afraid of what the boys reaction would be. _I don't want him seeing this. He's young yet himself and shouldn't have to. _Severus gave the headmaster a look and pointed to Draco hoping to old man would catch his drift. Thankfully he did and was doing everything he could to grab the young mans attention.

The court started to walk back into the room, causing everyone to once more stand then sit again when they did.

"Now that the child in question is present this court may finally be able to do its job. Here is how this will work since a court case in the dealings of children are handled much differently than with a criminal case. I will first ask the minister and Mr. Hafen their reasons for the removal of Mr. Potter from Mr. Snapes care, I will then ask for Mr. Snapes side of the story so to speak and anyone else who took part in the care of this child. With that said and done, Minister I must ask you to please bring Harry up to the front and hand him to Ms. Jenkins for the duration of this court."

Fudge grabbed the kid and quickly walked and none to gracefully placed him in the other women's lap.

"Thank you. Now Minister if you would please begin your side."

"Certainly. I had found out that Mr. Potter had been given a deaging potion, one might I add that had not been approved by the ministry"

"Your honor I must object to what he is saying."

"To what Headmaster?"

"Harry Potter was not given the potion. He was in potions class, which has authorization to make the potion in question. It was simply made wrong as tends to happen, and the cauldron exploded covering Mr. Potter with the potion."

"Thank you Headmaster. Sustained. Minister please rephrase your wording."

Fudge turned a bright red. "Very well. Mr. Potter was drenched in the deaging potion. It was at this time that the school should have contacted the ministry of magic about what had happened. Instead Snape took the child without informing the proper authorities. Harry Potter should have been taken to the ministry to begin with to get the proper care needed or we would have placed him back home where his family would be able to care for him until a cure was found. I had Mr. Hafen take Harry Potter away for simple reasons; one being that Severus Snape is a known deatheater and well really what more is needed, honestly to put _Harry Potter_ in the care of a deatheater in preposterous."

"Thank you minister. Headmaster if you would please." The judged motioned to the floor.

"Most certainly. Harry Potter, as any other student, was in class. Potions class to be precise. There have been many errors in potions seeing as it takes great care and precision to make a correct one. Students are known for mistakes. In this case Mr. Potter merely made a mistake; there is no crime in that. Taking responsibility for his student, Severus Snape, the potions professor, took Harry in his care until a time he was able to find the counter curse. He had been taken excellent care of him up until the point when Mr. Hafen and the minister had taken Harry. He did so with the help of Draco Malfoy and I myself checked up on them frequently to make sure things were well. Nothing was done to the child while in his care; in fact Harry was quite content where he was. For the record I would like the court to please remember that Severus is an ex-deatheater, I myself vouched for him."

At this point all persons' in the court turned their attention towards the child sitting quietly and unmoving in Ms. Jenkins arms, who for her part was trying everything she could to make the child respond. The head of the wizengamot looked at Severus Snape, watching as his face grew concerned when his attention was place on the child. She also gave a small glance at the young man at his side; Draco Malfoy had a look of confusion upon his young face, something that made the head of the wizengamot think about, _what would have him so concerned about with Potter?_ Deciding to take this further Crumpet spoke up.

"This court will go into recess for a short time. During this time I wish to speak privately with each member. Starting with Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. Of course Albus you may as well be present. I will have someone come out and retrieve you minister and Mr. Hafen when it is your turn. In the meantime I want this room cleared out of all specters except those mentioned and the rest of the wizengamot. Please Ms. Jenkins stay as well."

Fudge and Hafen scowled at the group before grudgingly exiting the room.

Severus, Draco, and the Headmaster made their way to the front as soon as everyone left the room.

"I am quite anxious to hear why the three of you are looking at Mr. Potter in the way that you are." Crumpet began, looking at Severus first.

"You must understand sir. Harry Potter while in my care was a…well he was normally a quiet child, not unlike he is now, but he was also happy. The way that he is acting now concerns me greatly. Harry was never stock still nor was he as silent as he is now. I am telling you sir that something has happened that we do not know about." Severus knew he was acting out of the ordinary but his concern outweighed that of his pride. He glanced again at the silent child.

"Is this true, Mr. Malfoy, Headmaster?"

"I admit I was not in their rooms most of the time, but when I was there Harry was a very happy child while with either Severus or Draco here. It is very disconcerting to see him now." The headmaster gave a sad sigh, "I must agree with Severus something has happened."

"And what about you Mr. Malfoy, I am quite interested about your part in all of this. It was not unknown about your rivalry with Mr. Potter."

"Yes sir we did have a rivalry. However we both stopped with the animosity a while ago." He stopped and glanced at Severus. "There were some things that were very…worrisome about Harry before this accident happened and I admit I grew concerned. Which I guess is what got me into helping to care for him now. I do not hate Harry in fact I very much so respect him. Now I am trying to make some of our past up by giving him a decent childhood. Something I may add he has not been opposed to these past days. We get along very well."

"I would like to inject here sirs and madams, that Mr. Potter while he has been two has not been comfortable in anyone else's care without Draco or Severus present. I do believe he feels safe with them around." The headmaster gave a sad smile, "and that includes around me."

The members of the Wizengamot talked amongst themselves a moment.

"We wish to see your interaction with Harry if you would Mr. Snape and Mr. Malfoy. You may take Harry for a few minutes and we will observe and decide something from there."

It took only seconds for Severus to reach Harry. He slowly stopped though when he saw the blank look in the child's eyes.

"Hello Harry." Severus reached forward and took Harry gently from Ms. Jenkins. He held Harry to his chest as he carried him to the table where Draco was waiting. "Say hi to Draco Harry, he's very happy to see you." Draco smiled at the child but there was no reaction.

Frowning, Severus motioned Dumbledore over. He was hoping for a reaction even if it was one of fear.

Albus slowly made his way forward, his frown growing bigger as he got closer; one because Harry wasn't reacting, and two because he sensed a small buzzing around his ears. When he reached Harry he gave a small gasp.

"Severus there is a spell on Harry that wasn't there before."

"What are you talking about Albus, what spell?"

"I don't know Severus." Albus quickly walked back up to the observing court. "I am sorry to interrupt; however, I have found something. There seems to be a spell on Mr. Potter that was not there when he was taken. I would like permission to remove the spell."

They all looked at him silently, before quietly conversing with one another.

"All right Albus remove it but be careful."

"But of course." He made his way back to the table. "Step back you two, I am going to remove it but be ready for anything."

The other two nodded, stepping back slightly leaving Harry on the table unmoving.

Albus raised his wand slowly and mutter the two words that would reveal anything, "Finite Incantatem"

I know that this seems weird but I didn't like the fact that my chapters were so short so I combined chapters and from here on out will make them longer. It was weird having a lot of chapters but not much in them so I changed it. Still the same story though. Sorry about this!


	8. Chapter 8

"Finite Incantatem"

Silence was the prominent reaction from the group. The Wizengamot couldn't see the difference in the child from where they were seated but they saw the reactions from the other three wizards who stood closer to the child. The main thought, _what could possibly have been on the child to hinder such reactions?_

Shock. That's what Albus felt. When he uttered those two words that would end what ever spell was on Harry he was not expecting the sight before him.

Looking at the child in front of him, he gave a great sigh, that sounded suspiciously like pushing back tears. _How could I have let this happen?_

_What is that god awful stench? _This was the first thought of Draco's, well that was before he actually took a good look at the kid in front of him. This child, one he viewed as a little brother of sorts, looked absolutely _horrible_. This small two-year-old boy most definitely did not look the same as he did when he was taken. _What did those two bastards do to you Harry? _Unknown to him, there was a steady stream of tears falling from his eyes.

_Merlin! What in all the world of magic has been to my boy? _Severus, for the first time in a long while, was motionless and speechless.

Harry, the once ever so cheerful child (as much as Harry ever was), looked horrible. The child had such large black bags under his eyes Severus had to wonder if Harry had slept a wink since he had been taken. By the looks of him, Severus would have to say he didn't.

Even though it had been a large amount of time that Harry had been away from him, he looked unhealthily pale and skinnier than he had been before. _Did they even feed him? Did they take him outside? He looks so pale!_

He took a small step forward and lifted the child back up into his arms before sitting in a vacant chair.

"Harry." He waited for a reaction, but Harry didn't move a muscle. Ignoring the awful stench that Harry permeated he hugged Harry closer to himself. "Harry, please answer me child." Still there was nothing.

Frustrated he stopped speaking and gently rocked back and forth hoping to give Harry a sense of security. Though only a minute later he stopped, he could not ignore the stench anymore, let alone how Harry must be feeling with his nappy so horrible.

He strode past Albus, thankful that he was trying to comfort Draco, and up to where the others were residing.

"I must ask a favor of you," he stopped watching their reactions when they finally smelled the air, all looking in disbelief at Harry, "I would like to clean Harry up. It seems that the spell that was placed on him was covering what you are seeing and smelling now." He said all of this very calmly, which was surprising but Severus wasn't thinking about anything but the toddler in his arms.

"There is a bathroom just outside the back doors. Take him there, but do not leave the building Severus. Do you need us to have anything sent for?"

"No I know enough transfiguration to clean him up properly enough. I will be back shortly thank you."

He made his way through the back doors, thankful that he was allowed to use the back rooms instead of having to go through the halls where the rest of the court was waiting. Finding the bathroom door, he slipped silently inside, checking first to make sure no one was in there before transfiguring a piece of towel into a soft blanket to lay on the counter.

"Okay Harry, I am going to lay you down now all right." He didn't bother to wait for a reply knowing he wasn't going to get one and carefully laid the child on the blanket. He carefully pulled off his clothing before even beginning to think about removing the horrid nappy that lay beneath. He took another towel and transfigured it into a new nappy before wetting the remaining towels to clean Harry with.

Taking a deep breath, he was unsure whether it was to calm himself or to just take his last gulp of fresh air for a while, and removed the nappy. He cringed at the state of Harry's bottom but dug right in; if he were Harry he would be miserable. He gently talked to Harry throughout the experience and gave a small smile as Harry finally started responding to him.

Harry's responses varied. At first he only wiggled in discomfort as Severus was cleaning his bottom but gradually Harry started making quiet noises. Encouraged Severus finished the process quickly and dressed Harry again.

"Harry, will you talk to me kiddo?" Severus looked hopeful at Harry. "That's a good boy, it is just me"

Harry raised a small and hesitant arm towards Severus, "Da…Daddy!" Severus moved to lift him back up from his laying position and carefully pulled Harry closer to him.

"That's right Harry." Severus closed his eyes, grateful that Harry had come out of his self induced shell and recognized him, he didn't know what he would have done if he hadn't. "Harry, I need you to do something for me kid. Can you tell me what happened?"

Harry grabbed Severus' robes tightly in his hands, "No, no Hawwy a bad boy! Dawk woom, bad boy Hawwy!"

Not understanding much of Harry's mangled words Severus just tried comforting him the best he could. "It's okay Harry. You are not a bad boy, Harry is a good boy. You hear me child, you are a very good boy."

They sat on the bathroom floor for a while before Severus suddenly stood up. "Harry, we have to go back into the courtroom but Draco is there. Would you like to see Draco Harry?" He felt Harry give a very slight and hesitant nod, before reluctantly getting up off the hard floor and through the door. He talked softly with Harry, hoping to distract him from all the people in the room while he walked over to where the headmaster and Draco now sat. He gave the headmaster a look that had the older man walking away and up to the judges to give the three of them space.

"Draco, someone wants to say hi."

Draco quickly averted his eyes to Harry who was giving him a small smile and leaning out towards him. He wasted no time in scooping Harry from Severus' arms and cuddling him to his body. "Oh Merlin, Harry, I thought…" he stopped his line of thought not wanting to think about it. He merely continued hugging the life out of the child in his arms.

There was no small giggle like Harry would usually give off, but neither of the two older men expected one. Harry had apparently had a ruff time of it and both of them were going to maim the people responsible.

It was only five minutes later when they unfortunately heard a voice proclaim that they had to give the other two gentlemen a chance to explain Harry's condition and that they would hear from them again afterwards. "However, I am willing to allow Harry to stay in your company though you must allow Ms. Jenkins to accompany you. Would you be willing to accept those terms?"

The two men's nods were enough for the panel and they sent them on their way through the back doors to another room, separate from the other court persons'.

As soon as they were gone, the wizengamot gave a start. "All right let us see what the meaning of this is." With a wave of a wand the main doors flew open admitting Mr. Hafen and Minister Fudge into the room.

The two men walked confidently up to the panel and stopped, giving each member a small smile. When they looked around though their smiles faded slightly when they noticed that Harry Potter no longer presided in the room, however, neither man wanted to anger the court by asking, let it be.

"I am going to ask this once, and only once, and I expect straight answers. Do you both understand?" Mr. Crumpet bit out. He was not at all happy with what he had just see in the boy and was determined to get straight answers out of these men, even if that meant stringing them up by their toes from the ceiling.

Both men nodded curtly. _What would he want to ask us that made him ask us this question and in that brisk manner?_

"Did either of you gentlemen know that there was a spell placed on Mr. Potter?" The two in question glanced at each other, which did not go unnoticed by any member of the Wizengamot. "Gentlemen?"

After another glance, it was finally Fudge who answered, "No of course not. Was this a harmful spell?"

"Minister Fudge I warn you that you are not the one who has the privilege of asking questions, that is our right. I am not at all certain of the truth in this statement. I wish to question you both separately. If you would Mr. Hafen step back out into the hall to wait until we call you back in. Thank you. And for your knowledge the spell could be interpreted as harmful, I do suppose it depends on who you ask. Now please Mr. Hafen, the hall awaits you."

As soon as they all heard the door slam shut the court preceded.

"Now we ask you again, did you know that there was a spell placed on Mr. Potter?"

"As I have said, no I did not."

"How often did you personally see the boy while he was staying at the ministry?"

"I am afraid that I hadn't, not until today when I went with Jason to pick the child up. I have been extremely busy and unable to see him. He was there only for a short while."

"Why did you not make it a priority to check in on the child? He is after all Harry Potter and was staying within _your_ ministry. I am curious as to why you wouldn't make time."

"Uh, again it has been very busy at the ministry recently. I have simply not had the time, surely you know that if I did I would have been near the boy every moment I could spare."

"Indeed I am sure. Back to the first topic again. Do you have any idea what spell we could have been talking about minister?"

"No I am sorry I do not. I am quite curious as to what it was though."

"That is all. Please leave and send Mr. Hafen in," was the curt reply. They would not give up any information until they got some in return.

Fudge walked desolately out of the room. _How dare they treat me, the minister! With such blatant disrespect! We'll see how long any of those people stay on the Wizengamot when this case it through! None of them! That's how many!_

He pushed the door open with more force than is necessary. He turned left and walked a ways down the hall. "Jason, they want you in there. Don't do anything stupid boy! Be prepared, the others have the Wizengamot in their pocket! Stay on alert!" With that he turned his back to the other man trying to think of something that could turn the table in their favor. _There has to be something…_

Walking into the room Jason wiped his brow with his sleeve, he was nervous, he would admit it. These wizards and witches were some of the most powerful people in the wizarding world. He even believe them to hold power over the minister himself.

He stood in front of the panel holding his breath in anticipation. _Stony faces. I hate that, I can't even tell what their feelings are right now. _

"Mr. Hafen I am going to ask you a few questions. I want a straight forward answer. You will not ask questions back, only give answers, no more. Do you understand?" He nodded slightly. _I am not the one on trial, what's going on? _

"Good. I wish to start off by asking you once again if you knew that Mr. Potter had a spell placed on him?" Crumpet stared hard at the man in front of him, he did not tolerate lying and he planned to make sure this man didn't do just that. He had a bad feeling about this case.

Jason swallowed hard. "No sir." _There short answers, then they can't take any of my words and twist them. _

Crumpet eyed him hotly but moved on. "How often did you check on the boy while he has been in your care?"

" I made sure the boy had food, was clean, and had a place to sleep. All his necessities were taken care of. I was there to make sure they were."

"I do believe that was not what he asked Mr. Hafen. He asked how often you checked on him, not what you did for him." A rather pudgy women sitting in the second row of the panel spoke up. Jason glanced at the lady, _Oh dear, she doesn't seem to be in a very good mood._

"Yes ma'am I apologize. I checked on him three times a day."

The women's face hardened. "Mr. Hafen how old is Mr. Potter currently?"

"He is about two years of age currently ma'am." He was confused on why the question was asked.

"What does a two year old boy require?"

Jason paused before answering. "Same as any child or person for that matter; food, shelter, cleanliness…" he was cut off abruptly.

"Mr. Hafen you mentioned all of the needs, however, when talking in regards to a toddler their needs and wants tend to mix and disappear behind a line. I toddler of his age needs contact, love, and care. What I saw today from that boy was not a child who had recently received any of those three. Why is that?"

Jason stumbled over his words trying to come up with a reasonable answer. He finally found one that would hopefully turn matters better for him. "I do not believe that Severus Snape nor Draco Malfoy showed him such love and care ma'am. That boy has been the way you saw him today since I first went and got him." Satisfied his quenched his grin, that was a good answer.

The members of the Wizengamot looked at each other. "Mr. Hafen please go let everyone back in, I want this court resumed." Crumpet got up from his seat followed by the other members of the court. They wanted to see for themselves Harry Potter and his interaction with the two young men again and compare what they heard with what they see with their own two eyes.

The wizengamot left the room single file with the most powerful of them in the lead, mainly Mr. Crumpet. Without talking they found themselves outside of the room where Harry Potter and his current guardian on trial were at.

Crumpet raised his wand and quietly recited a spell that allowed them to see through the walls, like a double sided window would be but this spell allowed them to watch without another window appearing on the other side, so that those they were observing would not know. The window was large enough that it took up the entire wall, allowing all the members of the court to line up next to eachother and still have a full view of the four people inside the room.

At first glance they saw Severus and Draco playing with Harry on the carpeted floor. It looked as though someone had transfigured something in child's playing blocks. Glancing at the child, they noticed that while not completely happy go lucky as most young children, he was not as stoic as he was in the courtroom. A few members of the court smiled when Harry had gone to put a block on top of the already three stacked blocks but they fell which Harry simultaneously fell onto his padded bottom with his mouth hanging open in a disbelieving gesture. Draco was chuckling slightly and Severus had a rare, to the court anyways, smile on his face.

Not one to give up Harry picked up his blocks to start anew. Curious Mr. Crumpet looked for Albus Dumbledore and finally spotted him in the corner of the room watching the scene with a small smile, looking as if he were lost in memory. Knowing Albus as well as Mr. Crumpet did he assumed that he was. He did spare a second to wonder why Albus was not sitting with the other party members, but quickly ignored it since he figured that Albus was not the one on trial to see if he were a fit guardian for the boy, the other man was.

Crumpet was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the female members and quite a few of the male ones as well, aw at something. He glanced back towards where Harry was playing, since that would be what the adults were awing over, and couldn't help but give a small smile as well. Harry had walked over to Draco and given him a small hug, saying something that none of them could hear, and then moved off of him and walked slowly to Severus who scooped the boy into his arms and placed him in his lap. Again Harry said something unknown to the watching members but this time he snuggled into the older mans arms, clenching onto his shirt with unrelenting force and buried his head into his shirt.

There was no doubt about it; Severus was who this boy wanted to be with. Harry had come out of his almost comatose state from earlier and willingly, without being forced to, clung to not only Severus Snape but also Draco Malfoy.

Before interrupting the group, Mr. Crumpet looked at where Ms. Jenkins was sitting. She had a wide smile on her face and remained out of the way. It seemed she was more than happy to let Harry play with the other two without interrupting.

Nodding to himself, Crumpet looked at the other members of his group. Most were still staring at the small group while the other half were quietly talking to each other discussing what it was Harry had said, mind they were all guessing. Clearing his throat Crumpet ended the two-way spell.

"I am going to bring them back into the room and then we shall proceed." The group nodded in assent while he moved to the door, knocking lightly so as to not startle the members on the other side. Opening the door slowly he poked his head in.

"We are ready to continue, if you would please head back into the courtroom we will proceed as normal. Mr. Snape you can carry as far as the courtroom doors, than I am afraid you must hand him to Ms. Jenkins." He saw Severus' nod of consent before leaving the room, the group and other court members following behind.

At the court doors Severus lifted Harry up to his eye level. "Harry you have to go with Ks. Jenkins here. You remember her right? I promise you will be able to see me." He tried handing Harry over to the lady but Harry wouldn't let go. "Please Harry, please let go."

The court panel was watching this passing with interest and let it proceed as it was, they were in no hurry.

Harry clung, if it was even possible, harder to Severus' robes with tears starting to pool around his eyes. "Please Daddy, no, no go! Be good boy, be good boy! Daddy stays!"

The Wizengamot members were dumb-struck. Harry Potter thought of Severus Snape as his father! Not once did any of the members think that they had that close of a relationship.

Severus ignored the other members in the hall and looked and addressed only Harry. "Listen to Daddy Harry. Are you listening?" When he felt Harry nod into his robes he continued. "You will see me inside that room. I want you to look at me and Draco, I promise we will be there, you will see us. Do you understand Harry?" There was no response this time except for tears, which was basically letting Severus know that Harry had heard, even if he didn't fully understand. "I have an idea Harry, do you know what it is?"

Harry peered up at his Daddy through his tear stained eyes and gave a small shake of his head.

"What's your most favorite thing of mine that you love?"

Harry took on a pensive look, which looked quite funny to the adults. Nodding once to himself Harry looked into Severus' eyes. "Hawwy like Daddy's wobes!"

Severus smile. "That's right Harry. So here's what I am going to do, are you listening Harry?" When he felt Harry nod his head he continued, "I am going to give you my robes to hold onto for me. I want you to take good care of them, these are my favorite ones Harry. This way you will know Daddy is still there, since I couldn't leave without my robes. Will you watch them for me Harry?"

"Daddy give Hawwy wobes? Hawwy hold dem for Daddy."

"Thankyou Harry. I want you to stay with Draco while I take them off okay?" He transferred Harry into Draco's arms before turning to the court panel and addressing them. "I apologize now for the state of dress I will be in as I know that it will not be the formal clothing for court."

"Do not worry, Mr. Snape, we all understand completely. Now please hurry so we may proceed."

Nodding Severus went into the bathroom around the corner to remove his robes. He returned within minutes dressed in black dress slacks and a plain black t-shirt, carrying his black robes over his left arm. Nodding to the members he walked over to Draco and Harry. "Okay Harry take good care of them for me." He handed them to the child who hesitantly held his arms out to take them. Harry looked at him with awe, before quickly taking them and burying his face in them.

Harry glanced at Draco. "Wook Dwaco! Daddy lemme hold his wobes!" Harry proudly showed them to the other boy with a small smile.

"Yes I see that, maybe you should thank him Harry." Draco smirked at the kid in his arms. Sometimes it was all he could do from squishing the child in a tight hug for an eternity; he was just too cute, though you would never hear him admit that out loud.

Harry looked at Severus with complete seriousness. "Tank you Daddy. Hawwy take good cawe of da wobes fow Daddy."

Severus gave a small chuckle, glancing to his side where Albus was trying very hard not to full out laugh. "You are very welcome child. Now I need you to go with Ms. Jenkins now Harry. I promise I will be inside the room as well." He saw Harry frown and clutch onto Draco tighter when he tried to hand him off to the other woman reluctantly. "Come on Harry."

Clutching his Daddy's robes tightly to his chest he allowed Draco to hand him over to the lady he was with before. He didn't move to touch her but stared desolately at his Daddy and Draco.

Sighing the group made their way into the courtroom where everyone else was currently waiting. After them came Ms. Jenkins with Harry in her arms followed immediately by the court panel.

Once all the members were seated Mr. Crumpet spoke up. "We have questioned each group on their own but we now wish to call up each person again, for the records, and use veritaserum upon each member. We wish for there to be no doubts in anyone's minds about this case. This is too sensitive of one for there to be a chance of something going wrong. I had not mentioned the use of the potion earlier because I did not feel it necessary before now and I am sorry to both parties, but neither groups have a choice, the whole of the Wizengamot has agreed upon its use." Waving his hand at the main door the swung open revealing a young man who was carry four small tubes filled with liquid.

"Now I will call up each member of the defense, which would be Mr. Severus Snape and Mr. Draco Malfoy first. Seeing as Mr. Malfoy is still underage he shall only receive a drop and a quarter as the laws permit. Whichever of you gentleman which to approach first, please come and take the seat placed on the side."

Severus glanced at Draco who was shaking slightly; the prospect of being subjected to the potion was terrifying. Grasping Draco's shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting manner; Severus got up and gracefully walked to the chair taking a seat. He glanced briefly at Harry and gave him a small smile before looking at the young man handing him a vile. Sniffing at it cautiously, making sure it was correct, Severus tipped the entire contents into his mouth before handing the vile back. As soon as his eyes glazed over a small man in the back of the Wizengamot stood up and approached Severus.

"What is you full name?"

"Severus Altair Snape."

"What is your profession?"

"Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The man looked at the scroll that was floating next to him copying down every word that was spoken between the two. Satisfied he turned back to his questioning.

"Could you please tell us what a typical day is like with the two-year-old Harry Potter?"

"When Harry wakes up and dressed he gets his breakfast which is prepared by the house elves. On a day where there are classes he stays with me in my classroom in a pen with a

shield around him that will block the potions fumes and explosions that may occur

during class time.

During breaks between classes I would take Harry out of his pen to allow him to

walk around. During lunch I take him back into my rooms to eat; he is not comfortable around so many people as are held in the Great Hall. He then is put down for a nap in my rooms before my next class. I place a alerting spell on him and multiple other spells to keep anyone other than Draco the Headmaster and myself out.

Usually he awakens when classes are over and I am able to spend the rest of the evening and night with him, with Draco usually coming after classes end. With the off chance that he does wake up before classes end I bring him back into the classroom and to his pen until classes are over.

After dinner he gets a bath and about a half hour to play before bed."

"Thank you Mr. Snape. I am going to move on and ask you to please tell the court what all you have collected in order to take care of a two-year-old child?"

"I had gone out a bought a crib and table along with some plushies nappies and all accessories that come with cleaning up a child. Also with Draco's help we managed to get some cloths for the boy for when he is eating along with a chair for him. Also some children's books and toys were purchased along with the pen mentioned earlier."

"Can you explain why you are not in your robes any longer Mr. Snape."

Severus gave a small smile. "Harry was a bit frightened to go back with Ms. Jenkins, so I had offered the boy to have his most favorite item of mine which just happens to be my robes so I gave them to him to hold onto."

"One last question; how do you view Harry Potter now?"

"Harry Potter is now a small two-year-old toddler who only wants to be shown affection and care. He is not a demanding child most of the time and is one of the quietest kids I have ever known. He is a victim in this case who was frightened and only wants to be with people he feels safe with."

The man went to wave his wand and say the counter spell to the potion but before he was able to he was interrupted.

"Those are al lies! He is a Death Eater! It is well known that he hates Harry Potter!" The minister was on his feet pointing an accusing finger at Severus.

The man said the spell before addressing Fudge. "That is enough out of you Minister, you know better than most that there are no interruptions while using veritaserum."

"How dare you speak to the minister like that. He has every right to speak out now. That man lies! I demand that he is put back under and allow other questions to be asked!" Jason Hafen was red faced and stood next to the minister.

"Now see here you are in no position to be ordering me to" there was no time to finish. The main doors burst open allowing a flood of at least twenty men in flowing black robes and white masks into the room, all of whom were pointing their wands at individuals.

The room burst into action. Dumbledore pushed Draco behind him in an effort to protect the young man while happy to see he had his wand out and ready even though he was shaking like a leaf.

The wizengamot was standing with wands pointed, each at a different Death Eater. The two groups stood there staring at one another for a moment before a flurry of movement startled on of the wizengamot members causing him to stun a death eater. A battle ensued not long after.

Severus was battling one particularly tough death eater when he saw Ms. Jenkins, with Harry in arms, being cornered my Hafen and Fudge. With a scream, Severus shouted out a few curses and the death eater was flown into the wall. He ran to the area where Harry was intent on _killing _the minister and that good for nothing child services man. He raised his wand a curse on his lips when he heard the anguished scream that could only come from Draco. Torn Severus didn't know what to do; both of his boys were in trouble and he couldn't help both of them.

Mr. Crumpet ran by him, "Go Severus help Draco, I will take care of Mr. Potter and Ms. Jenkins."

Glad that someone would help the other two, he ran to Draco where he found a masked person holding their wand to the boy. He stupefied the person and went to Draco's side. "Draco, come on now we have to get you somewhere safe." He hauled Draco off the floor and half carried half dragged the young man through the battle, gload for the cover the other members were providing him. He sat Draco back on the floor underneath the courts panel, out of view of the battle. "Listen to me Draco, keep your wand out and ready. Harry will be brought to you soon; I want you both to keep out of sight." Draco shakily nodded and Severus left him to retrieve Harry.

Going abck into the direction that Harry was before, he was dismayed to see Mr. Crumpet having issues with fighting two people at once. He let a few curses go at the two men and went to Crumpets side to help the man while quietly telling Jenkins where to take Harry. Relieved that Harry was going to a safer area, Severus turned back to the two men. "No you will see why you don't mess with me or mine!"

okay this is a nice and long one yay! you can thank my work for this. nothing is going on there so having long chapters wont be that bad of a problem though the time of update is still up for grabs, hope you enjoy:D


	9. Chapter 9

Draco sat huddled underneath the courts panel, he honestly didn't know what he should be thinking or feeling. He was seventeen years old for Merlin's' sake and here he was huddle like a small child underneath some counter! He should be out there helping his Uncle Sev and the Headmaster fight! He poked his head out from its protective covering to see how everyone was faring.

Three members of the Wizengamot were battling 4 different people in the black robes; they seemed to be doing all right. He took a brief glance towards where he saw the other Wizengamot members and saw that some of them did not fare so well. The man who had questioned Severus was on the ground being surrounded by his other colleagues protectively. He finally spotted where Mr. Crumpet was and spotted Ms. Jenkins and Harry behind him. Alarmed he nearly got up from his spot but saw Sev approach him and who appeared to be Fudge and Hafen. Instantly he saw Sev fire a spell and watched Fudge duck to dodge it. The next thing he knew he saw Ms. Jenkins running over to his spot.

Draco ducked back down, ready to retrieve Harry from the woman's arms thinking that she would go back out and help with the fight. He saw her feet appear and raised his arms to take Harry. Ms. Jenkins didn't hand him over but crouched down on the floor with him and plopped Harry onto the floor. Astounded by her actions, Draco scooped Harry into his arms, trying to calm him down and stop his crying enough to not alert anyone of their whereabouts.

Glancing at Ms. Jenkins, Draco became annoyed. "Are you not going back out there to help them?"

She just sat there with her arms around her legs, wand no where in sight. Draco scowled, here was a fully grown witch, a witch who was supposed to be someone that a person Draco's age should follow by example from, cowering under a desk unwilling to go back out into the battle.

Scowling Draco was ready to give Harry back to her and go join the battle himself that was until he felt Harry shivering in his arms. He glanced down and the bawling toddler and clutched him tighter to his chest. How could he have possibly thought about leaving Harry with this woman again? Resigned that neither her nor the women were going to go help he curled into a small ball, curled around Harry protectively, and pushed himself as close as possible to the counters wall. He continuously rubbed Harry's back whispering soft reassurances into his ears, though it was all for naught, he still tried to comfort Harry as much as possible. He also kept an eye on Jenkins to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

--- - - --- - --- - -- -- -- -- - - -- -- --- -- --- -- - --- -- - - -- - - - -- - -

Harry was scared. He clutched his Daddy's robes tightly to himself covering his eyes. There were big men all around him and the lady and he didn't like them at all. He felt the air around him buzz slightly, which was the indication that a spell just went by him (though he doesn't know that), and he started crying; he wanted his daddy!

After a moment he heard his daddy's soft whisper but didn't know what he said. Harry reached an arm out to him hoping to be taken into his protective arms only to be disappointed when the lady he was with started running away from his daddy. Even more distressed Harry could only cry harder.

He felt himself be placed on the ground, none to kindly, but only for a moment for he was swept up into another pair of arms. He glanced up between his tears and saw that it was Draco. He clutched tightly to him and continued crying. If he couldn't be with his Daddy at least he was with Draco. Clutching Draco's robes and his Daddy's robes between small fists, he buried his head into Draco's chest, trying to block out the sounds in the room.

-- -- -- -- -- -- - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - -- - -- ---- --- -- - -- - - - - - - --- -

He was mad, no wait angry, scratch that he was enraged and murderous and any other word that can be thought up along those lines. Severus pointed his wand directly between the eyes of the so called Minster of Magic with non wavering hands. He would _not_ let either of these two men get away with what they had done, nor with what they would have done in the future. Even if these two men were not accompanied by a dozen or so death eaters, he had no doubt that he would have made sure that they faced the end of his wand, if for no other reason than their transgressions against Harry.

He saw Crumpet direct his wand between Hafen's eyes, gaze unwavering. Things were about to change drastically, and very soon. With no time for either man to raise their own wands both Severus and Crumpet yelled out two curses. Severus was surprised when he heard Crumpet yell the blood boiling curse, not even Severus was that harsh yet, he yelled a simple cutting hex, which is mild in comparison to your blood boiling still cause quite a lot of pain and would incapacitate anyone.

Severus gave a satisfied smirk when Fudge fell to the floor screaming and clutching his arms to his chest hoping to protect himself from the many lacerations that were beginning to cover his body; however he stopped moving as Crumpet placed a stunner on both him and Hafen. With a frown Severus turned to Crumpet.

"Sorry Mr. Snape, I would have hated to have to send you to Azkaban for torture and murder, even if it was only this scum, but you do have a little boy to take care of and a teenager at that." With a nod both Crumpet and Severus bound the men and then moved on to help everyone else.

Severus , though still upset that he couldn't do more to the two other men, took his frustrations out on every other Death Eater in the room. He was helping a few of the Wizengamot members when he heard some screams that he would never forget as long as he lived.

-- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- - - -- - - -- -- -- -- -- - -- - - - - - - - - - ---- - - - -- - --

Draco was still clutching Harry to his chest, no longer speaking softly into his ear. Instead he was trying to convince Ms. Jenkins to move further back into their protective covering. The last thing they needed was to have her spotted by a Death Eater. Ms. Jenkins was having none of it however, and wouldn't even respond to him. She didn't move or speak, just sat there partly covered staring into space.

Draco stopped when he heard loud voices shout curses that he didn't know and saw the after light from the curses. He was curious to what was yelled and who had yelled them but he stayed diligently covered. He heard some running and saw black boots appear in front of his eyes, which were staring at the ground. Draco quickly shifted Harry in his arms making it so he could train his wand on the intruder. He didn't have time though. By the time he had the wand pointed a curse was already yelled at him and he covered Harry as best he could. He screamed suddenly and started convulsing.

There was no thought left, and nothing he could do to shield Harry, the curse had hit both of them right where Harry's hands had clasped him, causing not only Draco but Harry as well to feel the pain of the cruciatus curse. Draco couldn't help Harry; in fact he didn't even know Harry was under the effect of the curse as well. All he could hear and feel were his own reactions; his yells and cries and that of his body convulsing.

--- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Severus, along with Dumbledore and Crumpet (whom he hadn't noticed), ran towards where the screams were generated from. There was no hesitation in Severus' next moves, none of the stop and stare at the horrors before him. His wand was already leveled on the person who had dared to harm what Severus had claimed as his. Three shouts rang out through the room, louder than any others, and three separate spells hit that one figure who caused the pain of two children. Abruptly the cloaked man flew across the room and the two screams were cut short with loud whimpers in their stead.

Dropping his fighting stance, Severus went to Draco and Harry, gathering both boys into his arms. He tried to calm them as best as possible but he knew nothing would help the boys at this time. He pulled the two back underneath the counter still with them in his arms. There was no way he was leaving them on their own again. It was already proven that Jenkins was not capable of protecting them and he would be damned if he left them unprotected again.

He hadn't even noticed Dumbledore talking to him or Crumpet pulling him away to resume the battle with the others, he had eyes only for those who lay in his arms. Within all the bad luck that seemed to be hitting the threesome a spark of luck came when the battle ended with the "good" guys prevailing over the death eaters.

The court room was in a hush, only the sounds of panting warriors and the moans of those in pain playing in the room.

Dumbledore had ran back to where Severus still remained and helped the younger man up off the floor and took a child from his arms to help him with the load. "Come Severus, let us get these boys back to Hogwarts and helped by Poppy. I do believe everything here is settled and the aurors will handle the rest." Without waiting for any reply he gently steered Severus, who was cradling Draco to his chest, out the courts doors Harry lying restlessly in his arms.

Their walk to the port keying room was long and tedious, with members of the ministry coming up to them and asking questions. Dumbledore had managed to have them side step all the people but a few came through. He couldn't stop Severus when he had snapped at one person for being too loud and scowling at them fiercely at the prospect that she may have woken up the two slumbering boys from their restless sleep.

Once at the room, neither man hesitated on grabbing onto the worn boot that would transfer them to the gates of Hogwarts. They felt the pull around their navels and grasped tighter at their loads.

Landing with as much grace as they could muster in their battle worn bodies, they made their way quickly in the old castle and up to the infirmary gently depositing the boys into two different beds next to each other.

It only took mere seconds until the matron was at the boys' side casting whatever diagnostic spells she knew on them. She did not bother kicking the two men out of the wing; they weren't sure if it was because she was too busy or if she knew it was futile to keep them away. Either way each stood away from her, allowing her as much room as needed to treat them.

What turned out to be a long while later, the matron stood back with a final swish of her wand producing small bars to appear around Harry's bed. Turning around she eyes each of the two men. "Now gentleman, these two need their rest, I want no one waking them up. I also want each of them to stay in bed; this means no getting up or walking around. The two are suffering the after effects of _Crucio_, which sadly has affected many nerves in Harry's brain due to the fact that he is currently so long. In effect this means that he may, for a while, be slower in development. I am hoping that sine his mind is still technically being formed that the problem will fixed itself, but be warned it may not. No you both may stay, in fact I would prefer at least one of you here at all times as I may not be available all the time. Remember, when they wake up I want neither of them out of bed! They may not like it but it is better for them in the end. Severus this includes Harry, you can sit with him on the bed but he must be lying down. Understood?" She leveled each man with a strong glance before walking away without waiting for an answer.

Staring at her blankly for a moment each man blinked. Looking at each other they shrugged and grabbed a chair ready to settle in for what they assumed would be a long wait.

A solid six hours and twenty-four minutes (Severus had been keeping count in his anxiousness) Draco started to stir. Severus jumped from where he was seated and immediately went to the boy's side. He restrained the boy when he moved to sit up. "Stay lying down Draco, it won't hurt as much." He gently placed a hand on his shoulder keeping the boy to the bed.

"Hurts Sev."

"I know Draco, just lie still, I will get Pomfrey." With a look at the headmaster he swiftly made his way to the other end of the ward where the matron was attending to another student.

"Poppy, Draco has awakened and is in pain. Do you have a draught available for him?"

"Of course I do Severus, this is a hospital wing! Go to my cupboard, I am sure you know which one to give him." She gave him a pointed look.

Ignoring her, he went to the cupboard and grabbed what he knew was a strong pain killer meant to deal with the after effects of the curse. Administering it to Draco, who he helped into a somewhat sitting/leaning position, he saw the immediate effects go into work. Draco's body relaxed a bit and slouched further into the bed.

He couldn't help himself, Severus just had to ask. "How are you now Draco?"

There was a long pause before there was a response. He watched Draco take a deep breath and let it out. "Whatever you gave me helped a little though I can still feel some of the pain." He paused for a moment before his eyes flew open and he made to sit bolt upright. "What happened to Harry?"

Gently pushing the boy back down into the bed he addressed the frantic question. "It seems Draco that you and Harry both were caught in the same curse…Now Draco sit back into that bed right now! Let me finish. Yes, you both were hit, but you got the brunt of it. However because of Harry's size it is affecting him just as bad as you. You, as you may notice, feel strange. That would be because both you and Harry are dosed up on some powerful potions to help stabilize your nerves." He put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You can see Harry Draco; he is to your left, right next to your own bed."

Draco turned his head, slightly wincing at the movement, and saw the small body of Harry through the bars that he assumed were put around Harry's bed. "He will be ok Sev?"

"Yes Draco, he will be all right, just as you will be." Severus watched as Draco leaned back into his pillows and slowly drift back into sleep. "You will be fine again Draco and nothing like this will ever happen again, I promise." He whispered into Draco's ear hoping that the boy heard it. He wanted Draco to know that he was watching over him still, no matter how old Draco was getting.

Severus settled back into his seat in between the two beds, ready to keep a steady eye on the boys. He jumped when a hand came down on his shoulder and quickly got up and whipping his wand out. He gave a sheepish grin, well as close to one as he could get at the moment, at the headmaster who was the culprit.

"Calm Severus, it's just me. You need rest my boy; you yourself battled hard and must be tired." The headmaster stopped at Severus' raised hand.

"Yes Albus I know but as _you_ know, there is simply no way that I will be able to rest while these two are still under such strain." He raised his hand once more, "No Albus, in this matter you know I am right, it would be right impossible for me to sleep now."

Severus watched as the headmaster turned away to his own seat hearing the small mutterings of the old man that sounded suspiciously like "not if I fed you one of your own sleeping potions." Raising his eyebrow, Severus scowled. "Try is Albus and you yourself will find yourself speaking bubbles for the next two weeks. I am sure Harry would enjoy that." The Headmaster wisely closed his mouth.

---- ------ - ---- -- - - - - -- -- - -- - - - - -

It was several hours later, well into the night, when Severus heard a small rustle of comforters. Setting down his book that he had a house elf bring in, he leaned forward looking first at Draco's bed then at Harry's seeing who was stirring. To his delight, though much bodily harm to anyone who says that to his face, it was Harry who was awakening. He stood up over Harry's bed and gently wiped the boy's baby soft hair off his face, allowing him to watch as Harry opened those green eyes and to see the first signs of tears.

Not wanting him to wake up Draco, Severus sort of slid and sort of climbed, to get over the bars on the bed, into the bed settling Harry into his lap gently. "Hush child, I know it hurts, but everything will be all right now." Harry didn't say anything but tried to bury himself further into Severus' robes however he must have caused himself some sort of pain as Severus heard a sort of whimper come from the boy. He gently caressed the boys back hoping to calm him back into sleep. He was grateful that the child did wake up but now he knew that the child also needed more rest to help heal his small body. Harry would not be able to take some of the potions they were able to give Draco due to his size and age, thus meaning there was more rest needed. They, meaning Pomfrey, Albus and himself, were hoping some of his magic would also aid him in his healing process.

He was brought out of his thoughts by more whimpering from the child. "It is all right now Harry, daddy is right here. Go back to sleep." Severus grabbed the blanket and wrapped it as best he could around Harry while patting the child's head in a soothing manner. Gradually Harry's whimpers quieted down and he fell into a restless sleep with Severus following not long after.

Albus watched from his chair as the pair drifted into sleep. He gave a small smile thinking about the trials that he was sure were to come. It was this way, with the headmaster watching all three occupants that Pomfrey walked in on in the morning.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**I am so beyond sorry on how long this took, I think I am nearing a month if not more of a wait for you all. I write these while at work but unfortunately lately it has not only been busy there but also I have been hit with some writers block. So if there are any ideas about what you would like to see let me know. I cannot say when the next chapter will be out but I don't think it will be as long as this wait, since I have conveniently started it just minutes ago! **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Chapter 10

Poppy Pomfrey was a very stern woman. She took care of the various injuries that the children of Hogwarts managed to get themselves into. All the scrapes and bruises to the various broken bones. She had learned early onto expect almost anything, especially when one Harry Potter started school and when Severus Snape started his spying once again. She was thankful that she had not yet been certified early on when Severus was a spy the first time around for she did not believe she could stomach it from what she had heard. Oh she may have been the school nurse through his childhood but she had not taken her healing and further than what the school needed, they had always taken Severus too St. Mungos when he was in terrible conditions. She had contemplated during that time to get further healing education but when Voldemort was first vanquished she felt no need for it.

However that all changed, as was mentioned, when Harry Potter entered school or more like when he came in with some of the most outrageous injuries she had ever seen. It was after his first year that not only did she agree with Albus Dumbledore and further her healing capabilities but she went even further, further than even most at St. Mungos went. She would be considered a Head Healer, or more commonly known as a _Magick Healer_. It basically meant that she was capable of dealing with patients who were put under the cruelest of tortures. She had always hoped she would never need use of her new abilities, but alas that was not to be so when in Harry's fourth year Voldemort was brought back.

She had taken care of Severus' injuries more times than she could count on her fingers and toes combined. She watched as the already sour man, grew more tense and acerbic towards people. Even when she found out he was taking care of Harry Potter in his newly de aged form she couldn't believe it. She had seen him act tenderly towards him and take care of him like any normal parent would do. He was overly protective and made sure the child got whatever his heart desired, even if it wasn't much due to his current age. She had to admit she had her doubts. And now she had to treat that very boy, along with another child, for the after effects of _Crucio, _She had been hoping that with Severus now done spying she would never have to see something so horrid again though this proved that anything was possible and to always be prepared.

All doubts flew out of the window when she walked in on Severus sleeping with Harry in his bed. It was the cutest, there was simply no other word for it, site she had ever seen, well at least with this on man in it. Severus was sleeping on his back with baby Harry laying across on his stomach with piles of Severus' robes clutched in his small hand, though placed strategically so the small boy was still able to have a small limp thumb in his mouth. Severus had his arms protectively over the boy, holding him tightly to his person.

She turned to the headmaster when she saw a slight flash go off and she saw the old man with a camera poised in his hand. He gave her a small sheepish smile as if to say he couldn't help himself. She gave a small smile in return before turning to her patients once again. She decided to check Draco over first, seeing as he would be a little easier since there was no one else in his bed to disrupt her scanning. She gave a small sigh of relief, Draco's scan showed that he was healing nicely; the potions were doing their job on the lad. It would hopefully be another day until she would be able to release him into Severus' care. Drawing the blankets tightly around the boy she moved over to where Severus and Harry were still sleeping. She didn't want to wake neither man nor babe so she settled for putting her wand closer to Harry in an area where he wasn't touching Severus. His scans were a bit more difficult than Draco's were. Since he was so young he was unable to take the potions so he had to wait out the after effects; though she was hoping that since he wasn't hit directly it wouldn't be that bad. She again sighed; Harry too was healing, this sleep making all the difference to his small frame. Both boys undoubtedly would be weak for a long while but they would recover.

Severus started stirring when he felt something moving on his chest. He peeked an eye open, wondering what could possibly be moving, and spotted Harry. The child was squirming around in what he could only assume was discomfort. The boys' eyes were open and he was currently curling himself into a ball on his chest.

Trying to give the boy some comfort he laid his hand on the boys back and rubbed gently. Harry lifted his head in surprise and gave a soft moan.

"I know Harry calm down." Severus sat up holding Harry to chest while he did so. Once he was sitting up properly he glanced around the room hoping to spot the matron only to find she was not in the room, though he believed she was on her way since he remembered her once saying she placed some sort of charm or another on her patients to keep track of them.

_And so I am right! _

"Glad to see the two of you awake. I just want to do some tests and then perhaps I will release both these boys into your care Severus."

"Yes! Finally, I have been dying of boredom in here!" Draco had apparently awoken. He quieted down when the matron turned towards him.

"You have been placed under a horrid curse young man! Things like this require care and if you continue on like this perhaps I will extend you stay." There was a moment of silence. "That's what I thought. Now lay back Mr. Malfoy I will examine you last."

She tapped her wand on Harry's head, causing the lad to curl up further. "Hmm yes, this little one will be experiencing horrid headaches I am afraid. There is not much he can take for them but a mild reliever. Won't do much but it is better than nothing."

She moved over to Draco, frowning at him when he glared at her. She made sure to take her time with this one, she was a Slytherin once you know, and she knew how they worked.

When she was finished she had prescribed Draco a potion much the same as Harry's only a much stronger dose. She turned to Severus, "You can take them in the afternoon to your rooms Severus. They will, however, need much rest as I imagine even the trip from here to your rooms will wear them out, no matter how much they resist and deny it," here she stopped to glance at Draco who only smirked right back at her.

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey I will make sure they do get the rest required."

"Then as I said you may take them this afternoon, after lunch should suffice. To let you all know, they both should be recovered within a few days with minor shakiness for a while." With that she turned and went to her office.

After making sure she was really gone Draco pulled himself up into a sitting position. "Hear that Harry? We're nearly home free only a few more hours in here." He smiled at Harry who was still comfortably perched on Severus' stomach.

Harry in response gave a slight giggle but quieted when his head hurt.

"I wouldn't push your luck Draco. Lay back and relax, if you harm yourself further in these next few hours, I will not hesitate when she says that you must stay here longer."

"That was right awful mean Uncle Sev." It was then that Draco gave him the most mature and dignified answer possible, he stuck out his tongue.

Severus was going to reply with one of his famous sarcastic remarks when he heard a small giggle. Harry, it seemed, found the whole situation rather humorous.

About an hour later the headmaster walked into the ward, though Severus could have sworn that he had never left. None the less the man walked over to the two beds where Harry and Draco still lay though Severus had moved himself in between them in a chair.

"Good morning boys. Just wanted to pop back in and see how you are all doing though by the looks of it and from Poppy you both seem to be doing fine. Draco you are excused from classes for the rest of the week or until you are fully healed. Severus," he placed a hand in the air to silence the man, "I want you to stay with them both as they heal. They are going to need help and supervision, more than what Poppy will be able to give them with classes starting again tomorrow. Take the time off and relax, when Harry is well enough to go back to sitting in your classes then you may resume them."

Dumbledore moved closer to the doors, seemingly wary of the scowl Severus had directed towards them. "With that I say good-bye!" And he sped out of the infirmary all to the amusement of Draco who couldn't stop laughing.

"That old man is getting more senile as the days go by." Severus muttered under his breath.

"What," Draco had to take a deep breath, "was that Uncle Sev? I don't think we all heard you."

"Draco, be quiet before I decide to leave you here no matter what Madame Pomfrey says." He waited a moment, satisfied when the teen shut his mouth firmly with only the tips of his lips twitching in remembered mirth.

There was a tug on his cloak that made him look to the young toddler on the other bed. Harry was on his knees leaning slightly over the bars holding onto him.

"Daddy no leave Dwaco hewe wight?"

Admitting defeat, the older man knew those shining green eyes would win (he had a hard time denying this kid anything!), he sighed.

"Yeah Uncle Sev, you wouldn't leave me in here all by myself without anyone to keep me company would you?"

Glaring at Draco who was smirking at him, he turned his attention back to Harry.

"First Harry you shouldn't be sitting like that, you will only hurt yourself." He laid Harry back up against his mound of pillows. "And second, I was only joking Harry. I wouldn't leave him in here unless Madame Pomfrey said he had to stay so don't worry about that kid."

The next two hours were spent either dozing or in conversation. They took lunch in the hospital wing undisturbed and were currently waiting for Pomfrey's decision.

"Don't you look at me like that Draco Malfoy! I will let you out of here when I am good and ready to let you out. Now lay back so I can scan you." She huffed in annoyance and waved her wand over the young man.

"There was that so hard, you should be setting a good example for Harry here, not showing him how not to behave. You, Mr. Malfoy, may leave along with Harry but only if you follow all of my instructions which I gave Severus. Do you understand?"

She waited for confirmation before turning to Severus. "Take them straight to your rooms and straight into bed for the both of them, no wandering around for the next two or three days. Even then only small distances through your rooms. I will come to check on them in two days time and see how they are progressing." She turned on her heels and headed into her office.

"Well you heard her boys! We had better start leaving now in case she decides to change her mind."

Severus first helped Draco up, steadying him, before he handed him the crutches Madame Pomfrey ordered him to use. Draco had scoffed at the idea but was not grateful for them seeing as he was unable to stand on his own.

Sure that the boy would not fall over anytime soon Severus gathered Harry into his arms and set him on one hip so that one hand would be free to help Draco walk.

The trip to his rooms took twice if not three times the amount of time it normally would due to Draco but they made it without being sited (thankfully classes were in session) and with minimal issues, though when they had come to the stairs Draco had to be floated to the bottom of them. He would never look at the stairs that had wronged him so with any favor ever again.

Opening the portrait to his rooms, Severus ushered Draco inside first sending him directly to the couch to lie down while he took Harry into his room to lay him down in his cot.

"Sleep now Harry, I will be right out with Draco, I promise I will be here when you wake."

He stood leaning over the cot gently rubbing Harry's back as the child fell asleep observing how the child's features smoothed out into painless sleep.

When he was sure Harry was asleep he moved back out to the living area and over to Draco who apparently never fully made it on the couch. His body was sprawled with his left side of his body on the couch and the ride side hanging limply of the side.

He briefly thought of taking a picture of the undignified Malfoy posture for a moment but opted not to, the child was hurt after all, no need to add insult to injury. Moving to the boy he lifted the other half of his body onto the couch ignoring the groan that came from the prone body.

"Go to sleep Draco, rest for now." A very undignified grunt was his response.

"My, my, so eloquent you are today Mr. Malfoy." With a smirk Severus placed a blanket on the boy and dimmed the lights. After placing charms on both Harry and Draco to alert him of when they awoke he moved to his lab.

_Might as well take a look at Longbottoms cauldron, the ministry is going to start demanding what progress I have made in depicting what went wrong and how to cure Harry soon. _

Two minutes after looking into the semi-demolished cauldron he put it away. _I know what went wrong after all I _am_ the one who basically made it all happen._ _Now that I have done the pointless tasks it is time to move onto other things. Though at least now I can honestly say I have been looking into Harry's case. _

With a smirk he gathered up some ingredients and a cauldron and began making potions for the infirmary.

It was only a few hours later that the alarm went off warning him that one of his wards was awakening. He started making his way back into his living corridors when the alarm grew stronger. _Guess they are both waking up._ Picking up his pace he entered his rooms in time to hear Draco moan in discomfort.

"Hold on a second Draco let me get you a pain-reliever potion." After administering the potion he helped Draco into a seated position making sure to place a few pillows behind him to keep him upright until he felt all right to do it himself.

"I will be right back Draco. Harry is awake as well and I must go retrieve him before he grows upset."

Entering the room he heard the small cries coming from the cot. "I'm right here Harry, calm down." He gently lifted Harry up and cradled the boy to his chest. "Deep breaths child you'll feel better soon."

Harry clutched onto his robes as he is so accustomed to doing recently and buried his head to Severus' chest sniffling.

Severus brought Harry out to the couch that Draco occupied and sat next to the other boy placing Harry between them.

"Well since you two are not supposed to do anything strenuous I think it might be a good idea if you Draco study a bit. I don't want you getting behind and with the last week and you being off and with the next following days you have and will miss quite a bit."

"Ugh! Sev the last thing I want to do is look at school work it will put me right back to sleep."

"Well then I guess that is all the better! Madame Pomfrey did say you would need plenty of rest."

"That is not what I meant and you know it right Harry?"

If he was looking for a answer he would be disappointed Harry himself had lost interest in their conversation as soon as it started; too many big words for him to understand. He instead was focusing on the fire that was lit; he liked the colors and wondered if they would be even better up close. He would have to find out later though since he hurt too much right now but he would make sure to find out as soon as he could.

"You okay Harry?" Draco placed a hand on his head messing up his already disheveled hair.

Harry blinked up at him but didn't answer. He laid his head against Draco's side and rubbed his hands to his face.

"Guess your still a bit tired Harry."

"I don't want him falling back asleep. If he sleeps now he will never go to bed later. Come on Harry why don't you and Draco color since he doesn't seem to want to touch his school work." He summoned two small table in front of the teen and toddler and placed some parchment and crayons on them. He pulled Harry forward placing more pillows behind him to keep him up right.

"There we go Harry, why don't you draw a picture and we'll hang it up where everyone can see it, would you like that?" Harry nodded and got right to work.

"If only you could be that enthusiastic about your school work Draco!"

"Ha, ha, ha, oh so funny!" Draco scowled and grumbled under his breath about annoying Uncles who thought it was funny to torture people with school work.

"Harry, keep it on the parchment kid. I don't think that table would appreciate being colored orange and green." Severus grabbed his hand and placed it back onto the parchment.

"Oh, have I got an idea Harry for when we are better!" Draco smirked but quickly ducked his head as Severus' hand swiped overhead.

I would think you are all used to hearing my apologies about how long it takes to update but I warn you the next one will be just as long a wait I am sure due to lack of ideas. I know what I want to happen but getting to that point is the hard part.

Thank you to the reviewers and an extra thanks to those who gave me some ideas, they really did help a lot.

Hope you liked this chapter even though it seems a bit short!


	11. Chapter 11

To help make up for the long wait I have made this (hopefully) interesting interlude since I am sure I will be struggling once again to make another chapter. So here it goes.

SSSSSS

"Bubbles, Daddy, bubbles!" Harry squealed when his daddy gave him what he wanted. With a wave of a wand bubbles appeared above Harry's head, who then made it his prerogative to catch and pop them all.

Chasing one particularly stubborn bubble that just kept on floating away from him he tripped over his own tiny feet and fell to the floor. Without his choosing tears sprung to his eyes and one leaked out.

Severus was making his way towards the child ready to give comfort to what he knew would be more of an artificial hurt than an actual one. Instead before he got there Harry got back up, wiped one small fist over his face, and then proceeded to chase that darn bubble.

Glad a tear-fest was avoided Severus settled back into his wing backed chair and resumed reading his potions text.

Harry continued chasing the bubble around the room for another few minutes before growing frustrated and plopping down on his bottom; bottom lip protruding and eyes watering. The bubble came closer to him and he tried one last time to reach out and pop it. Before he could grasp it though it once again flew out of his grasp; that was it, Harry started crying.

Severus looked up suddenly at the first wail and quickly made his way over to Harry.

"What's wrong Harry? Are you okay?"

Picking up the child he checked him over for any cuts or bruises before coming to the conclusion that he was unharmed. Cradling the boy in his arms, he went back to his chair and let Harry cry his tears away.

When the wails became short sobs Severus propped the boy up on his knees turning him to face his self.

"Harry, you want to tell me why you were crying?"

Harry sniffled a little bit before attempting to explain.

"Da bubble no let me pop it!" He sobbed a little more and rubbed a small hand across his face spreading snot and tears across his face.

With a grimace Severus procured a hanky from his robes and washed the unresisting child's face.

"Child you can't always get all the bubbles sometimes you just have to watch them and not pop them."

"But…but I wanna pop all of dem!"

"I know, child, I know."

Not sure he had the patients for this Severus lifted both his person and Harry up and made his way to the door.

"Why don't we go find Draco and you can play with him?"

"YAH!"

Glad that the child would be happy with this decision he went into the room where Draco was resting. He carefully placed Harry onto the bed with Draco and told him to go wake him up.

Harry grinned and made his way further on the bed towards Draco's head. He plopped down on his bottom and patted the plump that was Draco.

"Dwaco, Dwaco wake up and play with Hawwy!" When there was no response Harry looked up to his daddy. "Dwaco no wake up Daddy!"

"Pull away his blankets Harry, that might work."

Nodding his head at his Daddy's smarts, Harry grabbed a chunk of blankets and pulled back as hard as he could. He gave a grin when Draco was exposed crawling up to his head he patted it in what he thought was a gentle manner.

"Dwaco, Daddy say you come play wif Hawwy."

Draco grumbled and curled up into a ball.

"Dwaco no wanna come play wif me Daddy!" Harry had turned towards Severus with tears gathering around his eyes making his already bright green eyes practically glow.

"Harry of course Draco wants to play with you he just doesn't seem to want to wake up child. He must be very tired; the two of you are still healing. Maybe it would be best if we left him sleep. Come on kid, I'll read you a story and maybe a short nap for you wouldn't be too bad of an idea."

Severus grabbed Harry back up into his arms propping him on his hip with one arm and used the other to pull the blankets back up on Draco.

"Daddy wead Hawwy stowy bout da bunny?"

"Yes Harry, I will read you the one about the bunny."

Severus settled himself back into his chair with an added child and book hoping to relax the child enough to fall asleep.

_Not that it would take much_, he pondered, _the boy has been running around to pop those bubbles. I should have put him down a while ago, it is clear he is exhausted, what coming to tears so quickly in the past ten minutes. _

Satisfied with the knowledge that he would get Harry to sleep, he opened the book to the first page turning it so that Harry would be able to see the pictures, he began reading.


	12. Chapter 12

It took a few more days for both Harry and Draco to be able to move around normally. They still felt some small pains of discomfort but nothing compared what it was a few days ago. Today would be the day that Draco would return to classes and Harry would accompany Severus to his classroom.

Draco was trying to put the little robes over Harry's head while Severus was getting ready but Harry would have none of it.

"As much as all the females of Hogwarts would love to see you in only your nappy I don't think Severus will let you leave these rooms without other clothes. Now come on, stop wiggling." Draco huffed in irritation before sitting himself down on the bed and leaving Harry on the ground.

Harry, now that he was free of Draco, got up to move over to a set of toys that were in the corner of the room. It was just as he was to take that first step though that he was lifted up into a pair of strong arms. He let out a whine and wiggled fruitlessly to be put back down.

"Draco I thought you were to get Harry dressed?" Severus readjusted the toddler in his arms to get a better hold on the wiggling child.

Draco threw his arms in the air before lying back on the bed, "I tried! The little runt wouldn't be still!"

Heaving a sigh he told Draco to go get his school stuff ready while he faced off with the rambunctious toddler. "Enough Harry, you can play when you are dressed and in the potions room, until then you will be still and allow me to dress you."

Not taking any chances of making this process even harder he sat Harry down onto his changing table, hoping to dissuade the boy of wiggling with the prospect of falling from such a high height. Without hesitation he pulled the robe over the boys head without putting on under clothes. He managed to get the robes on the boy so fast that he didn't have anytime to complain about the process.

"Was that so hard Harry? Now no more whining it's time for breakfast." He placed Harry on the floor and took his hand to direct him to the dining area making sure he didn't go straight to his toys.

Harry sat pouting in his chair refusing to eat much of anything. "Harry James Potter if you don't want to be put down for an early nap you will stop whining and eat your breakfast."

With a small sob of, "No, daddy, no nap!" he picked up his breakfast and proceeded to eat all of it.

Severus was at his wits end currently. He hadn't been getting much sleep for the past week or so due to the boys' nightmares and Harry choosing now to try and test some boundaries was not good. He tried to contain his temper by taking some deep breaths. It wasn't fair to be snapping at the boy, he was trying to help him for Merlin's sake not trying to traumatize the boy more.

He looked over to Harry who was now crying softly while mumbling about "be good boy, no daddy be mad."

"Harry," he waited to see if he got the boys attention, "Harry, baby, stop crying I'm not mad at you." He lifted the child into his lap. "I didn't mean to yell at you either. Come on now child dry those tears." He summoned a cloth and wiped Harry's face dry, "there we go all better Harry. That's right calm down, Daddy's sorry."

Harry sniffled pathetically, "Daddy no be mad?"

"No Harry, I am not mad at you. Come on and finish your breakfast then we must leave."

Draco had been watching the proceedings with interest. He knew Severus was short of temper but Harry didn't know nor understand why he would be. Draco would have said something smart allic here but decided he valued his life more than that; besides he wasn't a cute two-year-old who could get away with everything, he was supposed to know better.

When finally breakfast was finished Severus ushered Draco out the door following him with Harry in his arms. The halls were starting to fill with people and Harry didn't like seeing all the people; he was afraid that they would take him away from his Daddy again.

Curling in his Daddy's arms, Harry let out a whimper and clutched tightly at the warm robes he was pressed into. He flinched slightly when he felt a warm hand on his back lightly rubbing but quickly relaxed again when he heard his Daddy's voice, "Hush Harry, it's all right I am still here. That's it child calm down."

Severus moved quickly to his classroom bidding good-bye to Draco at the stairs with a warning to take it easy as he was still not in perfect shape. Once inside the room Severus flicked his wand lighting up the torches and placing instructions on the board. When the room was properly prepared for the brats that would be entering soon he went to his high backed chair and sat both himself and Harry in the chair with the boy on his lap facing him.

"Harry, I want you to listen to me now, you listening?" He waited a minute while Harry nodded in acknowledgement, "Good child. Now, there will be a lot of people coming in today but I want you to remember that I will not be leaving the classroom without you. When you become scared you just look for me okay child, do you understand?"

Tears silently ran down the boys cheeks still as Harry gasped for breaths, still trying to overcome his terror from the hallway. "Daddy…no want no people…stay wif Daddy!" He gave a hiccough and clutched the robes again burying his face in Severus' chest.

Severus heaved a sigh and clutched Harry to his chest, "Harry I am not going anywhere, you are staying with me, I just have to teach and you have to stay in your area for safety." He would take the boy around the room with him but some of the fumes could damage a child's lungs if they were this young. "Besides wouldn't you rather play with your toys? You wouldn't have any fun watching the older kids work you will be much better back here Harry."

"Daddy no comes to Hawwy's awea?" Innocent eyes peered up into obsidian ones begging for what he wanted to hear. Severus gladly gave in to his plead.

"Of course I will come back to your area child! I never said I was going to you leave you back here alone. Now come on, I see some toys that want their boy to play with them." He gently placed Harry into his area picking up a toy and handing it to the child hoping to distract him while the other children entered the room.

His tactic only worked part way, he had Harry interacting with his toys but when he saw a person enter the room he tensed up begging for his Daddy to be held. Severus didn't want the child attached to him and unable to get him down when he was teaching so he settled with giving the boy a half hug and prompting him to pick up his toy again to play.

---------------------------------

Draco was making his way to his first class, History of Magic, thinking about the irony of having to wake up early only to be put back to sleep by the professor. He was making a point of ignoring everyone else around him in an effort to avoid questions about his whereabouts this past week. While many knew about Harry being turned into a child and Draco's involvement in caring for him, most did not know about the on goings at the courts.

He entered the classroom and took out some parchment, quills, and an ink well to make it look like he was taking diligent notes even when he wasn't. He was seated in the back right corner of the room nearest to the door in the hopes of most over looking him due to the slight shadows that the corner caused. He wasn't that lucky.

Pansy Parkinson walked into the room after a few other Slytherins and looked around. When she spotted Draco she smiled brightly and made her way to the chair next to him causing Draco to groan. Pansy wasn't a bad person, she had sworn off Voldemort as many others had, but she had this infatuation with Draco, something that he didn't share in return.

"Hi Draco! Where have you been this past week? I was looking for you hoping to spend some time with you since you spend most of your free time with Potter now." She may have sworn of Voldemort but she still held a small amount of animosity towards Harry, something that didn't bode well with Draco, since she thought the child was stealing him away from her.

"I was sick Pansy and stayed with Professor Snape, as he is my godfather, since Harry was ill too. We kept each other company." He was quite pleased with himself. Not only did he explain his absence with a white lie but also managed to explain Severus' absence as well.

"Oh, well, I am glad to see that you are well again Draco. It must have been some illness to have both you out for a full week." She gave him another bright smile and opened her mouth to say more but someone interrupted her.

"Give the bloke a break Pansy! He just told you that he was ill for a week and here you are talking his ears off! Give him some space." Draco gave a grateful smile to his mate Blaise thanking him for the interruption.

He saw Theodore sit down next to Blaise before turning out to give a level look at Draco. "Well you do look like shit, must have been something bad." Theo, as most called him (friends that is), laughed before giving him a teasing smirk.

"You would look worse Theo if you had been the one ill; I can just make anything look that much better." Well that was the best Draco had, he would have to work on that.

Pansy gave an indignant snort on Draco's behalf, "He looks wonderful Theo! You just don't know good looking people when you see them." She gave a sniff and turned her attention to her book bag to get her things ready. The boys gave a chuckle before turning their attentions to the professor as he started his monotone monologue on some goblins.

It took not ten minutes before Draco's mind started wandering, unintentionally, to thoughts about Harry. He knew that Severus had wanted to turn Harry into a child, two to be specific, but he didn't know what Sev wanted to do now. Draco didn't know if this potion was supposed to regress Harry's age for a small while or to have Harry start the aging process all over again? And if this was for only a little while, how long was Sev going to leave him this age? Would this be how they were to help Harry, by giving him the feelings of want and care so that when they aged him back he would know there were people that wanted him around, that would help care for him? He would have to ask Sev as soon as he could, he was sure he was not the only one with these questions.

His attention was caught when he heard silence in the room; Bins must have ended class finally. Draco poked Pansy in the ribs to wake her up and proceeded to gather all his belongings to take to his next class, Horology with the Gryffindors, bleh he was not looking forward to that class.

--------------------------------

_This is not going to work for much longer_. This one solitary thought kept repeating itself in Severus' mind. His first class, he thought anyway, was going to be the hardest seeing as Harry was being reintroduced to a large number of people again. Though sad to say not only was the first class an utter disaster with the boy but the second and third did not fare any better.

Harry starting crying, rather hard, when Severus left him with his toys to order the class to gather their ingredients and get moving on their potions. If he taught any class, omitting Defense against the Dark Arts, he would have just held the child throughout the classes but alas he taught potions and the fumes would harm the child more than anything. Severus could do no more than to spend most of the class period in the front of the room with Harry and only occasionally, accompanied by many tears from Harry, make his rounds through the room.

Oh he heard the students' mutters about him being an evil man to the child for not giving into what the child wanted and needed but they simply did not understand the dangers. He had the front of the room warded from the fumes and any explosions that would happen; it was better that way than to risk Harry's health.

So it was at this time after his third class and now lunch time. Gathering the whimpering child into his arms he walked to his rooms and sat heavily onto his couch cuddling the child to his chest.

"Harry, child, we're back in our rooms, calm down." For the record, Harry did not really calm down, he relaxed a bit, but continued his whimpering. Any and all relaxation that the child managed was ruined when the doors to his rooms opened admitting Draco.

"What's wrong with the kid?" Unceremoniously, Draco dropped into the other side of the couch flinging his bag to the floor.

"He's been like this all morning, he cannot get used to the other kids again, and he is terrified. I spent most of my classes in the front with him." Taking a deep breath Severus turned to Draco with the meaning to turn Harry to face Draco to help calm him down. He paused though, "Draco, you look horrible! What in all of the magical world have you been doing?"

"Gee thanks Uncle Sev, just what every person wants to hear." Scowling he continued, "I have not done anything only gone to my classes."

Turning his attention back to Harry, Severus noticed that the boy had finally calmed himself to the point of small gasps and hiccoughs. "There Harry see, you're fine and now that Draco is here we can eat a little something." Standing he gave a hand to Draco and proceeded to usher them to the table where there was already food waiting for them. Not even bothering to set Harry down, Severus sat himself with Harry on his lap placing the cloth around the boy's neck.

--------- ------------------------------------------------

"No, Uncle Sev, I am already too far behind, I will never be able to catch up!"

"Draco putting it as lightly as I can, you look like you're about to keel over. Now you are going to spend the afternoon in these rooms resting. I am going to put Harry here down for a nap so you will have quiet for at least two hours, after that all you need to do is watch the boy. This will work better for all parties involved. You and Harry can relax and I can teach without problems. Even if Harry wasn't having a hard day, Draco, I still would have had you staying in these rooms, you really do look like you need the rest. Enjoy it, sleep a bit, relax and if you really want to work on some of your make up work then do so." With that Severus went into the bedroom taking Harry with him.

Sitting heavily onto the couch Draco muttered about mean Uncles and harsh words that are undeserving. He _never_ looks bad. He prides himself on his looks as well as brains; he couldn't help it if his looks were just that good! Grumbling he heaved himself over to the mirror to take a good look. Needless to say that was not a good idea.

He did look horrid! Dark circles under his eyes, extremely pale (worse than normal) skin, tired eyes and a slouched posture. Oh he knew he felt like he was run over by the Hogwarts Express he just didn't honestly think he looked like it. Exhausted he hoisted himself back onto the couch and lay down, already half asleep before he knew it.

Severus, instead of relaxing on the couch, was doing his best to keep his temper. A scared and tired child was never easy to put to sleep, especially when said child was having separation anxiety.

Currently Severus was pacing the rooms hoping the motion would calm the child enough to sleep while muttering soothing words to the boy, "Go to sleep, child, Draco is here, I am here and you need sleep ever so badly Harry. That's right close your eyes and sleep."

Glancing at his watch, Severus swore in his head, if he didn't get this child to sleep soon he was going to have a problem on his hands. He was not going to put the child through another class this day and he desperately needed to rest. He was sure that even now Draco had fallen asleep and he was unwilling to wake him to help put Harry to sleep.

While he was in thought Harry had drifted off into sleep still clutching his robes. Quickly and quietly he placed the toddler into his cot and left the room in a hurry. Glancing at the couch he was pleased by the soft snores of Draco, thankful that he managed to fall asleep. He was worried about the boy and he'd make a point of watching him to be sure he wasn't over doing anything. Summoning a blanket he placed it over Draco and then left his room, ready (to his standards anyways) to teach his next class, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws sixth year, and boy was he ready to let out some frustrations.

--------------------

He almost felt bad for the sixth years, _almost,_ for his horrid temper. If he was a person to do so Severus would have retracted the amount of points he had taken and the numerous detentions that he _might _have wrongly given out but he wasn't so he left everything the way it was.

To think that the class had not been that particularly bad as compared to some of his with Slytherins and Gryffindors. He was very fortunate that he did not have any over those students that day. Taking a deep breath he cleared the board and spelled new instructions on it, he had first year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs next and he hoped for them that they had read the material and were ready for a rough time since he was not in a lenient mood, not that he ever really was, but he was admittedly worse today.

_They should be prepared even if I was a person to be in good and bad moods._ With that in mind he set a scowl on his face and strode to the back corner in the shadows to watch the students coming in. He always made it a point to watch the students approach, it gave him a sense of each one, how certain pupils would immediately look at the board and get their materials ready (he'd be sure to ease a little on those few individuals; those were the students he didn't mind teaching) and those who simply loitered around the room talking.

Once the last student had taken their seat he moved out of the corner and into the spotlight, though no one had noticed him.

"What are you all sitting there for? The instructions are on the board so get to work." Ah, now that got everyone's attention. He gave a smirk and strode around the room watching as this Ravenclaw added too much toadstool and that Hufflepuff was stirring counterclockwise instead of clockwise.

Taking a deep breath he started on his first victim. "Mr. Rouse are you completely incompetent? The directions clearly indicate that you add the Cornish Snouts _after_ the Newts' Eyes, not the other way around! Ten points from Hufflepuff!" He watched as the boy flushed and immediately retracted his hand from where he held the Cornish Snouts and immediately picked up the Newts' Eyes instead. Satisfied Severus moved on trying to locate his next victim.

He would admit to those he was familiar with that he did have a very different teaching method with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs compared to his Slytherins and the Gryffindors. Whereas with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws he stopped their mistakes before they were applied, with Gryffindors he waited for them to completely ruin their potion then reprimanded them. He felt that the Gryffindors received far too much leniency from all the other professors that he would have t be the one to bring them back to earth before their egos floated them away. Though now admittedly he did have an exception for one Gryffindor, Harry, but he was hoping to install a little bit of Slytherin in the boy.

"Ms. Steins your incompetence astounds me! I thought Ravenclaws were to have more intelligence than what you are showing today! 10 points from Ravenclaw." There he was starting to feel better already. _A couple more points taken off here and there and I will be in a much better temper to deal with Harry tonight. _

He smirked as he saw another Ravenclaws potion start to smoke, _yes, just a few more points added with a detention!_

---------------------------

Draco awoke with a start at first confused at what had awoken him in the first place, that is until he heard the whimper and small noises coming from the other room. He slowly got to his feet trying to regain his equilibrium before stiffly making his way to where Harry lay. Argh he still felt absolutely horrible, he was completely stiff, though whether that was from sleep on the couch or from who knows what else he didn't know, and he still felt completely exhausted.

Easing the bedroom door open he walked into the room and straight to the cot where a toddler was standing holding onto the edges calling to be let out of his prison. Harry smiled upon seeing Draco enter the room and lifted his arms up high to be lifted up which Draco did settling the boy against his chest before going back out to the couch and sitting down heavily.

"Harry," he looked at the clock, "it has only been forty-five minutes kid, and we need more sleep than that! Do you see these bags under my eyes! And my complexion looks completely tacky with my light hair. Thus I have come to the conclusion that we need to sleep more."

He found Harry wasn't listening to him anymore but instead trying to reach for one of his stuffed animal that lay on the floor while still sitting in Draco's lap. _Oh well, can't say I didn't try._

"All right fine runt, I get it, you don't care about looking good like I do, some of us have to put a little effort into looking the way we do, we don't have that natural baby cuteness like you do anymore." Draco leant down and retrieved the stuffed toy placing it next to Harry where he slid the boy onto the couch. "There, how about this, you play with this toy and I will go back to sleep. Sound good? Yeah I though so."

Scooting up to the other end of the couch Draco lay out with every intent on falling back asleep. Eyes shut he felt himself being pulled into dreams just too feel himself being poked rather hard in his stomach. Peeking one eye open he saw the little miscreant that had dared to awake him once again.

"Harry, go play kid, I am trying to sleep." He closed his eyes trying to ignore the talking toddler.

The next thing he knew there was a large weight on his stomach and hands touching his face, slightly wet hands that is. "Ew Harry!" It seems before touching Draco Harry had been sucking on his fingers as he was prone to do, something Draco didn't seem to appreciate as Harry did.

"Dwaco pway?" Harry held up the stuffed toy and pushed it into Draco still lax hands. "Pway wif Hawwy?"

"No Harry, sleep, you know where you shut your eyes and don't move."

"Pway? Pwease?" This time Harry banged the toy don onto his chest to emphasize his point.

"No Harry, sleeeeeeep!" He hoped drawing out the word would help Harry to understand what he wanted but alas it was not to be as the toddler didn't seem to care about what Draco wanted. "Fine! Play it is."

It was only ten minutes later when Harry became bored as toddlers are prone to. Stopping his play Harry looked around the room, "Daddy?"

"Sorry Harry, Daddy is teaching potions. Remember potions Harry? He will be back soon."

"No Daddy comes now!" Draco was going to answer in the negative again when he saw the tears building up in the boy's eyes. Sighing he lifted the boy into his arms and held him to his chest.

"He will be back soon Harry. No need for tears he will come back." He tried to stopper the tears but Harry was working himself up. While Draco knew Harry was going to notice Severus wasn't around watching from a corner of the room, he was hoping he would have longer than ten minutes till he finally took notice to it. Harry was extremely insecure without Severus near by. While he could stand to be left with Draco for a little while, Harry felt completely safe with Severus especially after the fiasco with the ministry.

"He'll come Harry, I promise you, he will come."

-------------------------

Severus was getting all ingredients and equipment back into place when there was a knock on his door.

"Enter!" He was in no mood to be kept any later. He knew Harry would have awoken from his nap a while ago and he didn't want the boy in any more distress than he had to be. Separation wasn't really an option at this point for the boy.

He scowled when he saw the intruders.

"We need to talk sir."

--------------------------

**Phew! There's that chapter. Well it doesn't seem as if I made you all wait as long as normal, well hopefully that is. Here it is though, and a little not much though, longer than my last one:D **

**I do want to say this though; classes have started so my time to write chapters is limited though I am still writing whenever I can. I have some of my thoughts in order again about this story so things will hopefully move a little faster in the next couple of chapters. **

**I really want to thank the reviewers! There were some questions I had though but I really don't want to answer, not because I don't want to, but because the answers will be in the next chapter or the one after it. So please be patient they will be answered! You were all one step ahead of me :P**


	13. Chapter 13

"We need to talk sir."

Well isn't that just lovely, here he was trying to move as quickly as he good to get back to his rooms and these _people_ had to show up.

"Sir?" Ugh that voice grated on his last nerve. _Why must unwanted people feel the need to grace me with their presence? It's not as if I **want** to see them!_ Severus only scowled back at the annoying girl in response.

"_What_, Ms. Granger, do you want!?" Okay, he could have been a little less snappy with the girl seeing as she had been a friend of Harry's but in his opinion they, meaning both Granger and Weasley, yes he was with her, deserved any friendliness.

The know-it-all of a girl lifted her chin at him before speaking haughtily. "We, sir, have come for two reasons," A snort cut her off.

"Lovely, which would be what exactly?" He smirked at the girl's outraged look at being cut-off but he didn't care. _It is not like I don't have any ideas as to what the two brats want. _

"We want to see Harry," she quickly went on before he interrupted again which made Severus' smirk that much wider, "and to see if there has been any cure produced for him yet.

"I see," he paused just to annoy them further, "No."

"No?" _Ah the ever intelligible Weasley boy finally says something and here I thought something was wrong with the boy. _

"No _what!?_ No we cannot see Harry or no there has not been a cure made as of yet?" Hermione was furious! She wanted her answers and she wanted them now.

"Just no. Good day." He made to shut the door in their faces but that insufferable boy got in the way.

"Why not?" Severus tried glaring him away. No such luck.

Ah, and Granger speaks again. "Please sir, may we see him. We miss him ever so much."

"And why, Ms. Granger, should I let you see him?"

"We're his friends!"

"Perhaps, but is her **your** friend?" This was such a waste of time. Harry and Draco were waiting on him and here he was wasting his time with these two.

"What do you mean? Of course he is our friend!" Weasley was starting to turn red, not such a nice color what with his hair and all.

"Such lies, Mr. Weasley, are not appreciated down here, I am after all, starting to teach right form wrong to a toddler. Your statement has some…flaws. Now is not the time to be talking about your flaws, however, as I am expected else where."

"Wait! What to you mean flaws? There no flaws in what I said! We have been friends since first year! He's my best mate!"

Well, I do suppose some entertainment might come out of this conversation. He stared at the boy before saying as darkly as her could, " Just like he was your **best** mate when you and Ms. Granger ditched him for each other? Just like he was your **best** mate when you ignored him and his issues in favor of your own personal lives? Yes, Mr. Weasley, I can see he is your **best mate!**" This boy had some nerve! Never had Severus heard such a load of bollocks in his life, and he had heard plenty. "Now you will both leave! I hope you are both happy with yourselves, With your impertinence you have made me late on getting back with Harry! Some best mates you are." This time not caring if the boy was in the way he slammed his door. He stared at it for a moment until he heard the voices of the two idiots outside his door fuming in outrage believing he was all wrong in his assessment. What idiots, not one thing he said was a lie but they were oblivious to it.

Shrugging Severus waited until he heard no more noise before leaving to go to his rooms.

Finally making it to his rooms, Severus walked through the door and seconds later he was grabbed tightly around the knees by a familiar toddler. Hefting Harry up on his hip he hugged the child. "Have you been good for Draco?" He got no response so he looked towards Draco.

"Of course! He was just upset that you weren't here when he woke up. As if Harry would cause trouble." He scoffed but gave a small smile towards the child.

"Just you wait Draco, when he becomes comfortable again it won't be this easy. There is after all a reason they call this the terrible two's."

Draco shrugged before going to sit on the couch with his book. "Perhaps."

With a knowing smile Severus turned his attention back to Harry. "We have some time before dinner, child, why don't we play for a bit." Settling onto the floor he sat Harry beside him. He reached forward pulling Harry's stacking blocks toward them. As soon as he set them within reaching distance of the child Harry climbed right back into his lap. Instead of protesting Severus let him stay there hoping that he will soon be over his fears.

It wasn't too much later that his floo went off alerting him to a call. Lifting Harry off his lap and back onto the floor he moved to the floo smiling when he heard rushed footsteps behind and felt the small jolt when Harry ran into him again. Making sure Harry was well away from the fire he answered the call.

"Ah, Severus, good afternoon. How are you all this evening?"

"Just fine Albus. What can I do for you?" he had to wait a good minute before the Headmaster came out of his thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh yes, terribly sorry but I have been informed by Minister Fudge, really a rather irritable man, that he is awaiting for some news on Harry's potion."

"Albus, you know as well as I do that I have not even the time to start in on it."

"Yes, Severus, but I am afraid that he threatening to over rule the Wizengamot's ruling on your guardianship if you do not do something. It seems he has found a clause that would allow him to do so. I myself must admit that I am quite anxious to see Harry back to his normal self. Not good times to be young I am afraid."

Throughout the Headmasters long tirade Severus' scowl got darker and darker with each passing word. "Albus I haven't the time nor the want to make the blasted potion. The boy is happy Albus! Just leave him be."

Severus watched as the old Headmasters eyes darkened. "Severus there is a war going on and the world needs Harry! Not Harry the toddler but Harry the man, without him all is lost."

Forget the scowling Severus was downright growling. "Do you hear yourself Albus? All you care about it this damn war! You care about the rest of the world but not about the boy, yes boy not man! That has been affected by all of this war that he never asked to be part of!"

"Severus you and I both know that none of us asked for al this. It is what must be done."

"Damn straight I know that! I also know that to put the weight of our world on young boys' shoulders is not the way to win it! He will collapse Albus! He already has!" Severus shifted his weight so that Harry could rest on his lap instead of leaning on him uncomfortably from the side.

"What are you talking about Severus? Harry has done no such thing in fact if anything he was becoming stronger by the day."

"I am not talking magically breaking, Albus, I am talking mentally." Sighing he stood up with Harry in his arms. "We have much to discuss Albus. Much information that I need to tell you. Come through if you will Albus, we can talk in my study."

Without waiting for a reply Severus turned to Draco who was still sitting on the couch though no longer reading his book.

"You're not going to tell him about Harry are you Uncle Sev?"

"I must Draco, he must be made to understand and this is the only way to make that happen." He handed Harry to Draco against the child's struggling. "Stay with draco Harry. I am only going into my study." With that he turned to go to his study hearing the Headmaster come through and quickly follow him.

Once the two were settled into the study the Headmaster decided to start straight away. "What was the meaning of your words Severus?"

"Albus it was as I said. Harry Potter had broken down. He was harming himself badly Albus. He couldn't take the pressure and the hurts of the people around him. He is a young boy not only just now as a toddler but at his actual age. He is not yet a man, he is a boy made to grow up too fast. He had no support left. His friends abandoned him in favor of eachother, his relatives hate him, and the rest of the wizarding world is looking to him to save them all! No one could take all that Albus, not even you."

They sat in silence each mulling over what Severus had said.

Finally the Headmaster spoke up, "are you sure Severus?"

"I saw it myself as did Draco. The boy was losing it Albus so I gave him a way out."

That got the Headmasters attention. "You got him a way out? Are you telling me that you deaged him on purpose Severus?"

"That is what I said I do believe, yes Albus. He did not deserve all that was piled on him. I know from the occlumancy lessons that he was not cared for at his relatives house. We were all lucky Voldemort never tried to attack the house head on. The wards would have never worked, he was never actually accepted into the house nor did he refer to it as home. So yes I de aged him with Draco's help and now we have a happy toddler with some insecurity issues. I will not age him back to his real age Albus, he deserves to be happy."

"I find it strange Severus that you would take it on yourself to do such a thing. You hate or I suppose strongly disliked the boy and now you want to keep him as your own? I find I am rather confused dear boy."

Well at least the Headmaster wasn't angry at the moment. " I learned long ago Albus that the boy was not his father. I do not hate him Albus as I am sure you can now tell. Just leave him be."

"I do understand Severus, as much as I dislike what has been done, however, Fudge is expecting results."

"There is no _cure_ Albus. What was done to Harry's potion was not a standard de-aging one, it was modified so that it was easy to undo. His system wwould not be able to handle a full aging potion at any rate, his body is now too small and young for his system to handle it. Since he was de-aged to a toddler he simply no longer has the capabilities to be returned to a teenager."

"Severus I am highly displeased with this information. Do you know what you have done!? You have doomed the…"

"Stop right now Albus! It is high time that the adults do the saving of their own damn world not leave it to some kid to do. I gave him a chance to start over and actually live even if it is in these dark times. I do not regret my decision and I never will. The best I can do for you Albus is perhaps make a light type of potion that will age him a couple years at most but I can do no better. That should appease the Minister no?"

"Severus, dear boy, while I admit I am still terribly angry," here he waved and aged finger at Severus' face, "I am very proud of your decisions. I was afraid that as the years went on you would remain a dour man but you have shown me that you can be a caring one and for that I am proud. Harry is very lucky to have someone like you to raise him. I do, however, suggest you start on that potion immediately if you wish to keep the boy even if I must watch the rascal while you do so." The Headmaster left the room awaiting no response and left via the floo.

Severus sat there a moment with his head in his hands. There was no such potion to age only a few years, though he didn't lie when he said the boy couldn't take a full aging potion, but he didn't get the chance that developing such a potion could take some time.

With a grunt he removed himself from his chair and went back out into the sitting room. Draco and Harry were playing with the stacking blocks with Harry glancing at his study door every few minutes. When Harry saw him emerge he smiled and an to him as seemed to be his custom. "All right there Harry?" He patted the boys head but kept him on the ground much to the child's aggravation. "Come on then, it's time for dinner." He walked to the floo to call for the house elves to bring up some food while Draco got Harry settled in at the table.

They had a quiet dinner of steak and potatoes before retiring to the sitting area once again.

"I do hope, Draco, that you have finished your homework before you sit to read that book again."

Draco grunted before throwing the book aside and hauling it school books onto the coffee table. "You just love to ruin my fun don't you?"

Severus didn't even bother to respond. He set some parchment with crayons next to Draco for Harry to color with. "I am going to be in my study for a few minutes, keep an eye on Harry. I have to start the research for that blasted potion."

It had only been a half hour at most before Harry let out a whimper before he tipped over. His actions threw Draco into panic mode quickly yelling out for Severus to come quickly. Severus raced out of his study and to the table where Harry and Draco had been.

He found Harry on the ground convulsing and crying. Draco looked up to him asking what they should do but Severus had no answers. The scene was a familiar one, it was something that would happen when Harry was older; a vision. He knew there was nothing they could do for the moment but he didn't like it.

He sent Draco into his lab with a list of potions to get for the boy while he settled himself nearby Harry to help and comfort him during his episode. Severus had never though that Harry would get visions while he was young but it just showed him how strong the connection still was between the boy and Voldemort. Thankfully it lasted only 10 minutes and he was able to administer the pain relief potion and cruciatus reliever. He still had to deal with a wailing toddler but he could handle that.

"What the hell was that?" Draco had never been so frightened in his life. One minute everything was quiet with Harry next to him drawing and him working on his History essay when he heard Harry.

Holding the boy to his chest and softly as he could he turn his attention to Draco. "That, Draco, was a vision. It had not occurred to me that he may still have one while in this form."

"_That_ was a vision?! I thought visions would just show him pictures of what was happening not cause him pain like that!"

"And it should Draco but his connection to the Dark Lord is strong. He feels whatever curse he uses though not as strongly but I fear it is just as bad since he is so young." The child had finally succumbed into unconsciousness and was laying limply in his arms. "I think I am going to call it a night. You are more than welcome to stay here tonight." He knew Draco would so he didn't wait for a response from him before he moved towards Harry's room to get him ready for bed.

He dressed and changed the toddler before moving to his own room. He gently laid the boy on his bed while getting himself ready for bed. Pulling the comforters back he placed Harry in the middle of the bed pulling the comforters up around him. Before he himself got in he went to make sure Draco was all right out on the couch.

Returning after getting Draco a pillow and blanket he slid in beside Harry before placing a spell around the bed to make sure that Harry would stay on it before placing his wand on the bedside table and cradling Harry close to himself. He desperately hoped the child would be fine in the morning and not have another vision any time soon, he didn't think Harry could handle it, hell he didn't think he nor Draco could handle it again!

**TBC**

**Well there it is in all its shortness. I currently made an outline for this story making it soooo much easier to write each chapter! This one had to end here or else it would never end. Since I have this outline now I am hoping to make this all quicker since I also have a class at school that I don't have to pay attention and can instead write! **


	14. Chapter 14

Trying to calm a hysterical toddler was on of the most difficult experiences Severus had ever gone through, well maybe right after being a spy in the Death Eaters. The child had cried himself straight to sleep while Severus had lain in the bed with him wide awake. He was quite angry with himself for not thinking about something like this happening before. After all he may have de-aged the boy but he had not gotten rid of the damn scar that connected the boy to Voldemort.

Currently Harry had awakened due to a nightmare and was crying hysterically into Severus' chest. It was only three in the morning so Severus had to quickly put up a silencing charm around the room to ensure that Draco would remain undisturbed.

Severus knew that Harry was now likely to be as bad as ever when it came to their separation, he was hoping though that since it was the weekend the amount of time they would be spending with each other will help the boy with his insecurities. Of course this would add to the complications of developing that damn potion for the minister, yes that's right for the minister, Severus didn't think it was the right thing to do where Harry was concerned. He thought Harry would be better off left as is and grow up into a healthy child instead of a brooding depressed teen made to grow up much too soon.

Turning his attention back to his charge he grew a bit worried over what this child could have dreamed about that would cause him to cry this hard for such a large amount of time. He knew though that he would never find out, Harry was not in the state of mind to tell him and he wasn't even sure Harry could tell him since he may not have fully understood what he saw.

Severus lifted Harry higher in his arms pressing the boys head to his shoulder. It took another quarter of an hour until Harry grew quiet, though not due to him falling asleep; he just merely had no more tears left. They sat in silence; Severus hoping the child fell back asleep so he wouldn't have to deal with a grumpy toddler as well as a clingy one and Harry working hard at not letting his eyes close. Eventually sleep over took the boy and Severus gave a sigh in relief. He may not be getting any sleep that night but at least Harry would get some.

It was only a few hours late, making it seven a.m. when Harry awoke from another nightmare, though Severus supposed it wasn't as bad as the one a few hours earlier seeing as Harry did not cry as hard nor as long. Once Harry was calm again Severus rubbed his back comfortingly.

"There now Harry, do you feel better now child?" Harry merely snuggled further into his chest. "All right then why don't we go get some breakfast and while I get it you can wake Draco up." Severus was hoping to open the child up more by instigating some mischievous behavior but his ever so evil plan backfired when he went to place Harry down on the floor by Draco and Harry cried out before barreling into his legs and holding on as tight as his little arms could.

Draco had shot straight up on the couch at the loud cry looking frantically for the source of the noise. He found Harry at the end of the couch crying and clutching onto Severus. "What's all the noise?"

Severus ignored Draco hoisting Harry up and onto his hip. "Not quite what I had in mind Harry but it worked none the less."

Draco scowled at the two of them once his sleep fogged mind caught up with Severus' words. With a huff he ungracefully plopped back on the couch. "You're cruel."

Again not bothering to respond Severus placed Harry into his chair at the table also ignoring his cries and went to the fireplace to order breakfast and retrieve his mail. By the time the breakfast and mail appeared on the table Draco was sitting next to Harry trying to calm him.

Severus rubbed his forehead; a headache was starting to form. "Come now Harry, that's enough crying. I am right here, I have not left." Harry reached his arms out to him in hopes of being held. "No Harry you need to be a big boy and eat your breakfast in your own chair." Severus served both him and Harry some food knowing he was being harsh with the boy but if he gave into the child on everything he will never get better. "Here Harry," he placed a full plate in front of the child, "eat up child." He turned his attention to his news paper trying to tune out Harry's cries and Draco's hard looks.

It was mere seconds later when his face went white. Shaking his head slightly he reread the front page:

_**ATTACK IN MANCHESTER! 243 KNOWN DEAD 121 MISSING! **_

_Yesterday evening there was a large scale attack on muggle Manchester leaving only devastation behind. Upon investigation it was found that some of the muggles fought bravely before they were brutally murdered by wizard's means. Two wizards were found dead on the streets of Manchester with two of the famous white masks that marks them of the Death Eaters! What will this mean for the wizarding community? Is You-Know-Who back? Or is this whole attack a ruse by some rogue wizards and witches? There will be more on this story as soon as this reporter finds out more information._

There were some pictures below the article showing destroyed buildings. If one looked closely they could see some arms or legs in the corner of the pictures where the camera person hadn't cut them out. He flipped through the newspaper some more finding similar articles on the next couple pages:

_**MULTIPLE CITIES IN FRANCE ATTACKED!**_

_Late Thursday night multiple large cities in France were attacked, including the most populated city, Paris. It is yet unknown how many are dead and how many are missing. Many lay buried beneath the rubble of buildings in the area. The attack was supposedly aimed at muggles but many wizards were caught in the crossfire as well. It is well known that many wizards live in the major cities in France so it is unknown whether it was only aimed at muggles or not. Since there were wizards and witches in the areas at the time of the attack the attackers were driven off before any more damage could have been done. Again in this attack like many of the others it was supposed Death Eaters that led the attack. The French Ministry is currently working on damage control as well as finding out the culprits who would attack such a large amount of people with out mercy._

_**WHO HOLDS THE ANSWERS?**_

_This investigator has been writing about multiple attacks on major cities filled with muggles and wizards alike. Who is attacking? What are their reasons? Why is the public not getting any answers? This reporter herself has gone straight to the one man who should have these answers, he Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. However, when I confronted him face-to-face he told me that the attacks were nothing to be alarmed about, as if the killing of hundreds was no big deal. What does this all mean? Is our minister hiding something? Is You-Know-Who back? This reporter will not rest until she has her answers to these many dire questions. When the minister gave no further…_

Severus stopped there, he got the information he needed out of the articles. Why was he not informed about these attacks? There had been no Order meetings in the past months, so what was going on? He resolved to find out the next time he saw Albus. For now he would finish his breakfast and get started on that damn potion and place the newspaper in his room to finish later.

Breakfast was over and he was on his way to his labs with Harry on his hip. Draco had gone back to the common room to be with friends and finish homework. Adjusting Harry more comfortably on his hip he opened the door to the lab before charming it locked so no one could disturb him. He sat Harry onto the counter top and stared at him for a second.

"Okay Harry this is how it's going to work. You," he pointed at the boy, "are going to sit right there," here he pointed at a corner about twenty feet from his work station where there was carpeting floor just for Harry, "and play with all your toys that we brought. While you play I am going to be right here. I will not leave this room without you with me." Harry didn't look very happy but this had to be done not just because it was unhealthy to be as clingy as Harry was at his age but also because potion fumes were dangerous to a child his age if he came any closer. He had placed a ventilation charm over Harry's play area so he would be safe there from the fumes.

He set Harry on the carpet and quickly before the child could run back to him placed a charm to keep him in the area. Sure enough as soon as he placed it Harry came running towards hit but was pushed gently back and away. It didn't take long for tears to spring to his eyes and the wailing noises to emit but they sure did give Severus an instant headache.

"Hush Harry, you're fine and you can still see me." He was honestly contemplating putting a silencing spell over the area so he could work in piece but he knew that would be going too far. Instead he took out some ingredients and contemplated how to begin his potion letting Harry cry himself out.

_Now how to start this; I don't want him aged back to a teenager but it has to do more than age him a month or two, enough to show the minister that he did honestly age the boy. But I also want him young, impressionable and still in the basic learning stages so he can enjoy the childhood. _ Okay so he knew what he wanted and didn't want but how to make it. Rubbing the bridge of his knows he started measuring out basic ingredients writing how what he was using in this first experiment and how much so he would know what worked and what didn't.

SSSSSSSS

_Well that's not going to work! _For the sixth time in an hour Severus vanished a useless potion. He glanced at Harry who was still weakly trying to push through the barrier to get to Severus.

"Calm down Harry, just play with your toys, I'm not going anywhere." And that was the tenth time he had said that sentence in the last hour.

He proceeded to clean out the cauldron properly, going over ingredients as he did so. _If the dragon scales are what age a person by five year intervals then they can't be in the potion at all; Harry will not be aged that much. What can take its' place for an ageing property but as a weak one? _

It was well known among potions masters and those striving to become one that Dragon Scales was and is the weakest ageing agent, though there were stronger ones. Experiments had been done with other ingredient mixed in with something like the dragon scales to weaken it but they'd all failed.

_How am I to come up with a solution when centuries worth of the best potions masters have been unable to? _ He knew he may not be able to figure this problem out but he was determined to continue to try for Harry.

He glanced at the boy again, so many troubles even while a toddler, though even the problems he now had were smaller than those of when he was a teenager.

Taking a break from his work, he joined Harry on the floor, where the boy wasted no time in crawling onto his lap. Severus snuggled the boy close to him relishing in the soft hairs poking at his chin from where Harry had his head tucked against his neck and offering the boy the comfort Severus knew he needed.

"We can leave in a little while Harry to go have some lunch and then maybe go outside after a little nap so you can go play in the snow." He waited for some sort of response, there was none. Severus sighed; he really missed the child's babble, this quietness was starting to grate on his nerves. He was used to some noise coming out of children, talking that is, but the only noise Harry gave off was to cry for him and frankly it only made him feel an uneasiness that he had only felt while in the Dark Lords presence.

Since there was no luck in the break through of aging properties in the next hour Severus and Harry retired to their rooms for lunch and a nap for Harry.

Settling the young one down was a lot harder than Severus had anticipated, though now looking back on it he shouldn't have been considering the terrible nightmares he had just that last night.

Severus sat himself on his couch propping his legs up on the coffee table, he was ready to enjoy at least and hour if not more of silence and reading.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was two hours later when Severus and Harry made it outside to enjoy the snow. Bundled in multiple layers Harry was stumbling next to Severus clutching his hand tightly trying to stay balanced.

"Alright Harry, what should we do first?" Severus was determined that this little snow adventure would help brighten Harry up. He looked down on the child waiting for a response; he wanted Harry to make the first move. "Well?"

Harry looked up at him with his green almond shaped eyes in confusion, he had

never played in the snow before. He hadn't a clue what you **could** do in the snow so he gave the obvious answer, "Play!"

Chuckling at the child's simplicity he leaned down, "yes I know that part Harry, but what do you want to do?" He smirked when he saw the boy's confusion. "Have you ever played in the snow Harry?"

"Nuh uh."

"Well then, this will certainly be a treat for you Harry." He led Harry further out onto the grounds. "Well then, I suppose the first thing to do is make a snowman. Come, watch and do what I do Harry." He knelt down into the snow and packed some snow into a small ball.

He waited until Harry clumsily copied him before placing his own mini snowball back into the snow. He started rolling it forward, feeling rather foolish but found it well worth it when he saw Harry smiling while trying to roll his own snowball.

The whole snowman making thing was rather humorous considering Severus himself had only made one in his entire life and that was when Draco was six. Their snowman was rather lopsided when finished but still Harry was smiling and laughing over their creation, quite proud of himself.

Quite happy, though because Harry was having fun and finally letting loose some, saw the boy shiver a little bit. "Maybe we had better go back inside Harry, it's getting cold out."

He was rather surprised when he reached down to put the boy on his feet from his sitting and instead of the child jumping into his arms he crawled away from him.

"No, no! Stay an' play!" Harry looked up at him with pleading eyes just begging him to stay outside a little longer.

Severus knew he couldn't say no to the boy. Not only was Harry asserting himself in a harmless manner but he was simply happy, smiling and laughing like he hadn't done in a while.

Nodding to the boy Severus put some extra warming charms on Harry to ensure he wouldn't get cold.

"Alright Harry, but only for a little longer, we can always come back out another day."

It wasn't too much later when Severus put his foot down about going back inside when he heard Harry sneeze. The last thing he needed nor wanted was Harry getting sick, he didn't think he could take that.

So hoisting the boy up into the air they proceeded back inside with Harry only mildly complaining, though his wriggling was making the process rather difficult.

Once back inside the warm castle he placed Harry down next to him taking a tight hold of his hand before starting the walk back to their rooms.

They passed many curious students which made Harry cower away from them and Severus to glare at them until they turned away.

Upon reaching their rooms Severus stripped the boy and placed him in a warm bath hoping to warm him up quickly and prevent and sickness; happy that his plan had worked and Harry was at least a little bit more back to normal.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**No one hate me please! Real life has been quite mean. First I misplace this chapter entirely, but thankfully as you can see I found it. Second between school and work there's simply no leisure time. Another reason for this late chapter is I have misplaced my outline though now I think I know where it is so I can continue to write the next chapter. So sorry again!**


	15. Chapter 15

Albus Dumbledore is not an easily angered man, nor is he an unforgiving man but right now he wanted to thoroughly throttle his potions master. Severus, whom he had known since he was a young boy, had done something so incredibly stupid that for Severus it was a rather kind act to do. Yes Albus Dumbledore was still sore about him de-aging the wizarding world's only hope, Harry Potter. Ah, sure some say it is foolish to put all the hopes in the hands of a young teenager, or whom once was a young teenager, but the prophesy clearly stated the facts and the fact was Harry is a key player.

Now Albus had come to turns a little bit ago about the fact that Harry was a mere toddler but with all the attacks that have been occurring were worrisome. Now was not the time to put one person above the many! People were dying and if one boy could save them then he should!

Deep down he knew that the way he had handled things in the past were wrong; leaving Harry with his relatives, though he thought the action would protect the lad, letting the boy run into all kinds of dangers head on. Yes he had made mistakes but make no mistake he cared about the boy more so than he probably should but he couldn't help but feel that de-aging the boy was wrong.

Even no he was still surprised that Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy of all people would take it upon themselves to do this. These were the two most unlikely candidates in the entire world, besides Voldemort and his deatheaters, which he would have though would do this. How they—

"Ah yes, hello Severus, take a seat." Said man sat directly in front of his desk in a rather oddly colored chair that Albus seemed to favor. "How are you this lovely day?"

"Just fine headmaster." Rubbing a hand between his brows Severus groaned. "Albus ignore the pleasantries if you would. I am exhausted and have a two year old boy waiting for me as well as a, I am sure by now, petulant teenager."

Albus chuckled lightly, "such is the burden of parenthood Severus. I dare say not what you were expecting was it?" Albus was trying to dig a little deeper seeing if there was anything he could play upon to perhaps speed up the aging progress.

"On the contrary it is exactly what I had expected. Now please Albus, what is it you wish of me?"

"I merely wish to know your progress Severus, on the potion? Cornelius has been inquiring about it again."

"As of now I have made very little progress. I have taken to the guess and check method I am afraid. There is simply no record of any ingredient that will progressively age someone a little bit and as I refuse, as you may remember, to return him to his previous age it will simply take some time. Minister Fudge, as well as yourself," He glared at the old man, "must be patient I am afraid."

Patience, something the old man was known to have but something he knew he himself was horrible at having. "Yes, Severus I understand that. Very well."

"Good day Headmaster."

Albus knew he had lost something when the man walked out the door. _I have lost my friend, the one that used to call me Albus. _The headmaster shook his head sadly.

------ --- - - - - - ------

"Gah! How could any small thing like you make something like that?!" Draco pinched his nose and moved away from the sitting toddler.

Harry himself was playing quietly with his blocks staring at the door waiting for Severus to return. He was none the wiser to whatever Draco was complaining about. In fact that was the last thing he was thinking about. "Dwaco, when Daddy coming back?"

"Kid, that's the least of our worries. We have something much bigger to worry about. Oooh…when Severus gets back here he is in big trouble. I didn't sign up for this." He pinched his nose. "Yeth, he ith in biiiiig trouble!" Harry giggled slightly at the slurred words.

"Is there a reason you are talking like that Draco?" Said man, yes the one according to Draco was in biiiiig trouble, walked in with a smirk on his face.

"Severus! Great, yes here take a guess." Draco lifted Harry under his armpits and held him as far away as possible depositing him into the surprised mans arms. "Take a nice big whiff!"

Unfortunately the nice big whiff wasn't needed. It took only one second of the child being near him that he sniffed the most repulsive smell ever. "Ugh. Harry! Wait a minute, Draco how long have you left him like this?"

Draco was slowly moving towards the door. "Oh no more than fifteen minutes." With that he fled the room before Severus could harp at him.

Severus stared at the open door, mouth wide open for a minute before he closed his mouth quickly and held his breath. "All right kid. Since his highness wouldn't clean you up I guess it's up to me. Though when that boy comes back here I will give him something to clean…No Harry you need a bath as well. Ugh I don't think my chambers will ever smell the same again."

One long bath and several freshening charms around his chambers later Severus had his nose buried in a book with Harry sitting next to him "reading." Severus glanced at the boy. "What are you reading Harry?"

"A book daddy."

"Yes Harry I know it is a book. Which book are you reading?"

"Da bestest one. Bunny book!" Silence. "What you weading daddy?"

"Potions."

"Ah….Dat no good daddy!" The little boy looked at him with pity. "Dat no good at all!"

Severus looked back at him and shook his head. "Nonsense it's educational." All he got was a tongue poking out of the small mouth for an answer and a small shake of the raven head.

It was a few days later that Severus got an owl personally from the minister containing a not so subtle threat that if _Harry Potter was not returned to a proper age that he, Severus, was going to face dire consequences one of which is giving Harry up to the ministry for custody._ There would only be one way to pry the child from him, from his dead cold hands and even then he had a feeling that Draco had grown attached and would fight just as much as he would for Harry.

So with this on his mind, Severus found himself in his laboratory searching frantically for that one ingredient that could age Harry a small amount. He almost had to consider the hard truth that he may not be able to in time and thus be forced to age Harry back to his original age hoping that he, Severus, and Draco would be able to keep him stable. But, Severus thought, that would be the very last resort.

Harry was now with Draco again, whom was very happy that Harry was starting to potty train, no more "eww gross, I am not changing that," to have to listen to in the future, though he was sure there would be many more before Harry got the hang of it as with most children.

Clearing his mind he set to work. He went through six different ingredients mixing them into the original aging potion all of which blew up fantastically in his face, failure becoming prominent.

He was insistent though that he was not going to leave his lab without at least some success. Luckily it was the weekend and he was able to take at least the next two days to work continuously on this project. Draco was already prepared and had moved some necessities to his rooms including his large amount of school work that he was undoubtedly working on now.

Wiping his brow he grabbed some salamander eyes and started brewing another potion hoping that maybe this time it would react better than covering him in liquids.

It was a little over two hours later when something happened, something that was rather unexpected; there was a knock on his doors. He knew it wasn't Draco for he would just barge in if he was really needed and since the person didn't, and Draco knew better than to interrupt him right now, he was at a loss as to who it was. Growling at his now ruined potion, this could have been the one to work, he yanked the door open only to slam it shut again when he saw who it was.

A harder knock followed with a voice yelling at him to open the door followed before he became fed up when it became apparent that the person or should he say persons' wouldn't go away. Slamming the door back open Severus sneered.

"What do you want?! I am busy and you are not permitted in this section of the castle without my express permission and seeing as I would never do such a thing for _you_, you are breaking some rules. 30 points from Gryffindor!"

The two Gryffindor's looked at him with outrage. "We came to talk to you sir! That's not fair!" Ah, the know-it-all, the one who hates rule breaking but finds it all right when she does it herself.

"I, Ms Granger, do not care if you feel it is fair, I do believe you have read _Hogwarts a History_, since you are always quoting from it, there is a full chapter dedicated to the rules and one of which I have pointed out that you are breaking. Now get out!"

"Please, we only wish to see Harry. We heard that you were going to age him back!"

"Granger you have three seconds to leave before I become so annoyed with you that I do something that I won't but the school would regret."

"But it's true? He will be Harry again?" That would be Weasley or the Weasel as Draco liked to call him.

"Ah Mr. Weasley you finally grew a spine and decided to grace me with your pathetic voice. Now the two of you listen, and listen really well because I will not be repeating myself. There is no way that I will be returning Harry to his deplorable situation before I took him in. He will not be your age again for a very long time, he will never face your betrayal again, and nor will be forced to pretend to be happy for he will be. Now leave!" He shut the door with such force that potions jars rattled on their shelved. Quickly he spelled the door locked and placed a silencing charm wondering why he hadn't done that in the first place and wishing he had for then he wouldn't have such a large migraine.

One week, that's all Severus had to find this ingredient, one week before either Harry would be a few years older or he Severus would be dead.

---- - - - -

"Den the bird goes hewe. An' da cat is on the bird so it goes hewe! N' den da…Dwaco what is this?"

"Kangaroo, Harry."

"Oh." Harry held the large puzzle piece up close fingering it. "I never sawed a Kangawoo afore! Dey looks funny." He placed the piece on the carpet with the other 3 he managed to piece together trying to connect it with one of the other ones. He tried several ways, even a couple more than once before giving up on it for now and instead picking up a duck piece.

With Harry occupied for now Draco turned back to his History essay pinching himself slightly so he could stay awake while doing it. Even when he wasn't in class the subject itself was still a bore.

He threw his quill down on the coffee table that he was working on. He wondered how Severus was coming with that potion. He had told him about the deadline he was giving and he just knew that Severus would do anything to make sure the ministry would never get custody of Harry even if he didn't manage to invent this new potion.

"Come on Harry let's go try the potty now." Cringing at himself for saying such words he hauled the toddler to his feet and led him to the bathroom even amidst the cries that he didn't "have ta use da potty." It did turn out that he didn't have to but not for reasons that Draco would have liked.

Tens minutes later they left the bathroom unsuccessful but clean and each returned to their respective activities until lunch. After lunch when Harry was napping in his "big boy bed" Draco couldn't help but observe the toddler noticing that even with proper meals he was still a tiny tyke. His face was peaceful though, unaware of the problems around him, so unlike his elder self was.

There would have been a time not too long ago that Draco would have used any weakness Harry had against him with taunting and even telling his father. Things sure had changed though and not just Harry's size. Draco, by his actions, had denied the ways of the Dark Lord something that no one, especially anyone in this school, would have ever thought possible. He was groomed from a young age to be to put it simply a monster, the perfect Death Eater, it was actually a miracle he denounced those ways since that was all he knew.

Shaking his head at himself, for he did not want to think about his past, he pulled the covers tighter around Harry before he left the room

He was tempted to check on Severus to see if he had made any headway but he knew that he would lose multiple appendages if he so much as knocked on that door without an emergency prompting him.

He threw his school books to the side too agitated to even look at them. Would life ever become simple again? Everything used to be black and white and not it was a rather disgusting shade of grey. He popped his feet up on the other end of the couch and decided to indulge in a little nap himself.

There was something poking him in the side nothing hard enough to hurt but enough to be an annoyance. He mumbled and turned over on the couch . The poking resumed.

Finally fed up with the infernal poking to shot forward bellowing. "What do you want!?" He looked to the one responsible and was met with a trembling lip.

Draco barely heard it but there was a quiet whisper of "potty" that got him moving. Picking up Harry he nearly ran into the bathroom and ripped off the nappy he had placed on him before nap time and plopping him down on the little toilet. It took ten minutes too long but finally Harry did his business earning a sorry and praise from Draco.

- - --- - - - - - -- ------- - --- - - --

In his lab Severus threw an empty vial at the dungeon wall. _What the hell am I missing!?_ Frustrated he turned to the large pile of books he had gathered and proceeded to look through the next couple before deciding to try a new combination. _I need to find something and fast._

- - -- - - -- - -

**Umm I don't think sorry can cover this long months worth of waiting. This is a mixture of writer's block, unhappy with where this was at and RL. **


End file.
